Poké Wars: La Turbulencia
by Janus366
Summary: Continuación de Poké Wars: La Supervivencia. El viaje de la caravana parece haber llegado a su fin, pero cuando Max se reencuentre con un viejo amigo, aparecerán fuerzas más allá de su comprensión que buscarán arrebatárselo, inciandose así una nueva era de Turbulencia donde sus protagonistas lucharán en la batalla más difícil de sus vidas. Basado en Poké Wars escrito por Cornova.
1. Un Deseo Para Toda la Eternidad

**Para la gente nueva que esté leyendo esto, le recomiendo leer la obra anterior, Poké Wars: La Supervivencia, para que así puedan entender el contexto de la historia y los personajes. Todos los derechos de Pokémon y sus personajes le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y autores.**

* * *

_Creímos que todo había acabado, que todo había terminado cuando llegamos al Reino Espejismo.  
Que todas nuestras preocupaciones se irían y que podríamos a empezar a reconstruir nuestras vidas alejados del mundo exterior.  
Pero por Arceus… Que equivocados estábamos…  
Allá afuera en el exterior se estaba gestando una tormenta.  
Una tormenta que cuando llegara, arrasaría con todo.  
Tuvimos que salir… A volver a luchar… A volver a matar… A volver a ver a nuestros amigos morir en una batalla sangrienta….  
Pero si permitíamos que ellos triunfaran… Todo estaría perdido…_

_La era de La Turbulencia estaba recién comenzando.  
_

**Un Deseo Para Toda la Eternidad**

**10 de Septiembre**

Arthur disfrutaba la suave caricia que generaba el viento en su rostro, el cual soplaba apaciblemente en él mientras surcaba los cielos a los lomos de Bahamut, su Salamence. Consideraba que uno de los mayores placeres de la vida era estar allá arriba, a decenas de metros de altura sobre el suelo. Donde parecía que nada podía detenerlo y donde todo parecía posible.

Había pasado más de una semana desde que la caravana había llegado al Reino Espejismo, en donde por fin habían podido encontrar un nuevo refugio y hogar bajo el cobijo de la realeza de ese reino. A Arthur le parecía extraño que ahora estuviesen lejos de ahí: hace un par de días que había abandonado el reino para unirse a la nueva expedición de búsqueda y rescate de supervivientes que el reino había montado.

A pesar de que ellos habían sido rescatados y llevados a las fronteras del reino, eso no significaba que la labor de las Fuerzas Armadas del Reino Espejismo había terminado. Aún quedaban muchos lugares de la región de Hoenn por examinar y revisar. Quizás en algún lugar, al igual que ellos, habían aún personas con sus pokemón que luchaban por sus vidas, los cuales debían ser rescatados y trasladados al reino.

A los pocos días de la celebración que la Princesa Sara les había organizado, mandó a convocar a todos los antiguos integrantes de la caravana que eran entrenadores pokemón a una reunión extraordinaria. Con el propósito de hacerles una propuesta: debido a lo peligrosos que eran los viajes al exterior por culpa de los pokemón salvajes, les preguntó si había alguien interesado en acompañar a las futuras expediciones militares de rescate a otras partes de Hoenn. Con la idea de que sí uno o varios pokemón los acompañaran durante sus viajes, sus posibilidades tanto de éxito como de supervivencia se incrementarían.

Al principio la mayoría se había mostrado reticente a aceptar semejante propuesta. Era comprensible: todos los presentes estaban hartos de luchar y pelear, especialmente cuando todos habían estado en riesgo de morir en el viaje hacia el Reino Espejismo. La princesa aclaró que no estaba obligando a nadie a hacer algo más de lo que podían desear o realizar, tomando en cuenta que sólo eran civiles. Pero que tuviesen en cuenta de que las Fuerzas Armadas del Reino, sabiendo cada uno de ellos que había un gran posibilidad de que algo sucediese y que no regresaran, seguían saliendo para rescatar a gente que ni siquiera eran de los suyos.

Al final, el primero de todos en aceptar su propuesta fue Andrés, ya él deseaba con todas sus fuerzas salir del reino para continuar con la búsqueda de su padre. Aunque eso trajera como consecuencia una fuerte discusión con su madre más tarde, la cual como cualquiera, no deseaba que algo pudiese sucederle a su hijo. El segundo en ofrecerse había sido Arthur mismo, en parte por el deseo altruista de la princesa. Sabía que sus padres probablemente estaban fuera de la región o en viaje de regreso a ella cuando había sucedido la remoción de los limitadores, así que era difícil poder encontrar una pista de sus paraderos aunque igual intentaba ver si es que podía encontrar una pista de ellos. Al final muchos más terminaron ofreciéndose, los cuales estaban en otras expediciones más al sur.

De manera súbita, su radio que colgaba de su traje de infiltración comenzó a pitar. Para la misión, Arthur había dejado de lada otras sus ropas de artes marciales y manto por un traje de infiltración militar cómodo y fácil de moverse en él. Además de las dos espadas que se había llevado de Ciudad Petalia que colgaban en sus vainas a cada lado de la cintura, llevaba una pistola y un subfusil colgado a la espalda. Desde los varios bolsillos y correas que colgaban del traje, llevaba la radio, munición extra para sus armas y varias granadas que podían serles útiles.

"Aquí Arthur, cambio."

La respuesta no tardó en llegar.

"_Arthur ¿Puedes ver a la distancia algo de Pueblo Lavacalda? Cambio."_ Preguntó la voz del Capitán Hagen.

"Negativo, parece que aún faltan algunos kilómetro para llegar, aunque deberíamos estar cerca, cambio."

"_Muy bien, informa cuando lo veas a la distancia o notes algo extraño, cambio y fuera."_

Arthur se encontraba acompañando a la expedición militar dirigida por el Capitán Hagen, el mismo el cual los había acompañado junto con sus hombres desde Ciudad Malvalona hasta el Reino Espejismo. Formada por un pelotón de unos cuarenta soldados bien armados y entrenados, viajaban actualmente en dirección a Pueblo Lavacalda.

Por varios minutos el viaje continuó de forma apacible y sin grandes incidentes. Hasta que el radar de su pokéglov detectó una señal dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

"¡Capitán Hagen! ¡Detecto un pokemón que viene hacia aquí! ¡Es un solo y por su velocidad parece estar volando! ¡Cambio!" Gritó por la radio.

"_¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Podría decir cuál de todos es?!"_

"Espere… Los resultados del análisis llegaran en cualquier momento… ¡Es un Dragonite!"

Antes que el capitán pudiese contestar de vuelta, Arthur y Bahamut sintieron como una fuerte ráfaga de viento los golpeaba y los hacía sacudirse. Cuando lograron estabilizarse, vieron al Dragonite ante ellos: los miraba de forma fija con una expresión de amenaza.

Los dos pokemón dragones y el entrenador se miraron mutuamente analizándose el uno al otro. Mientras que más abajo, a nivel del suelo, cuarenta armas de fuego apuntaban hacia el dragón anaranjado. Pero tras un rato, la expresión del Dragonite pasó a ser una de interrogante, y por alguna razón, a Arthur y a Bahamut se les hacía familiar aquel pokemón.

"¿Flammie?" Preguntó Arthur.

En ese instante, el Dragonite soltó una gemido se asombro, se dio media vuelta y salió despedido en dirección contraria.

"¡Alto! ¡Espera!"

Pero era demasiado tarde y el dragón se había marchado. Más a la distancia, Arthur parecía ver los edificios del pueblo objetivo.

"_¡Arthur! ¡¿Podrías decirme qué ha sido eso?! ¡Cambio!"_

"¡Capitán! ¡No estoy muy seguro, pero algo me dice que conozco a ese Dragonite con anterioridad y eso sólo significa que un viejo amigo debe de estar cerca! ¡Además parece que veo Pueblo Lavacalda a la distancia!"

"_¡Bien hecho Arthur! ¡Al final puede ser que hayan superviviente, y si ese es un pokemón de alguien, significa que lo más probable es que hayan estado bien protegidos todo este tiempo! ¡Cambio y fuera!"_

Cuando el pelotón de soldados terminó de acercarse a la ciudad, contemplaron a una muchedumbre de gente que vociferaba jubilosa su llegada. Los soldados y Arthur contemplaban aliviados el ver a una buena cantidad de gente a salvo, siendo alrededor de treinta o un poco más. La gente hizo espacio mientras los soldados entraban y el Salamence se posaba en el suelo para dejar desmontar a su jinete.

"_Si Flammie está aquí… ¡Significa que él debe de estar por aquí en algún lado cerca!"_ Pensaba emocionado Arthur mientras rebuscaba entre la gente.

Finalmente, una figura emergió de entre la multitud acompañada de un Dragonite.

"¡Arthur! ¡¿En verdad eres tú?!" Exclamó la voz familiar.

"¡Nick!" Le gritó mientras corría hacia él.

"¡Arthur! ¡Compadre!"

Al final, los dos jóvenes se reunieron en un abrazo fraternal.

"¡No puedo creerlo Arthur! ¡¿Cómo es que estás con todos esos militares?! ¡Y fíjate como te ves!"

"¡Es una larga historia Nick! ¡Da gusto poder verte a salvo!"

El capitán Hagen se acercó.

"¿Es este un amigo tuyo, Arthur?"

Este asintió mientras se separaban.

"Así es capitán, el es Nick, cuando viaje por la región retando a los líderes de gimnasio, aparte de Brendan me acompaño Nick cuando visité Ciudad Malvalona por primera vez."

"¿Has visto a Brendan? ¿Sabes si está bien?" Preguntó Nick.

"Si, está bien, no está ahora con nosotros pero te puedo asegurar que está a salvo."

"Buff… Es un alivio…"

Nick tenía dieciséis años. Había que admitir que su apariencia era destacable: su cabello era de un color castaño tan oscuro que parecía negro, largo y enrulado hasta el punto que le llegaba a rozar los hombros. Tenía la barba crecida de varios días y sus ojos eran de un color verde claro llamativo. Vestía de jeans, zapatillas deportivas y llevaba una camiseta manga corta negra con el logo de una banda de música. La mezcla de su cabello y ropa parecían darle un aire de estrella de rock o por lo menos el de alguien que le gustara ese tipo de cosas. Todo lo anterior era rematado con lo que parecía ser una cámara réflex digital que le colgaba de una correa en el cuello.

"Es un gusto conocerlo señor, mi nombre Nicholas, aunque prefiero que me llamen Nick. Vengo originalmente de Pueblo Primavera en la región de Johto y trabajo de asistente del Profesor Elm, uno de los cuantos Profesores Pokemón que hay en el mundo. Cuando estaba de viaje por Hoenn en un encargo suyo, fue cuando conocí a Arthur y a Brendan y decidí acompañarlos mientras realizaba mi trabajo de campo." Dijo mientras le estrechaba la mano a Hagen.

"Yo soy el Capitán Hagen de las Fuerzas Armadas del Reino Espejismo. Venimos enviados por nuestro rey a buscar supervivientes en la región. Si nos siguen, nos aseguraremos de protegerlos y llevarlos al interior de nuestras fronteras donde estarán a salvo."

Un murmullo de emoción llenó a aquellas personas, incluidos a Nck.

"¿En serio? ¡Es increíble!" Exclamó él emocionado. "¡Entonces significa que estamos a salvo!"

"Así es." Continuó Arthur. "Yo mismo y un grupo de supervivientes fuimos rescatados por él y sus hombres."

Con el paso de las horas, el pelotón de soldados comenzó a montar el campamente al lado del de aquellos supervivientes cerca del centro del pueblo. Pueblo Lavacalda se encontraba golpeado por el ataque de pokemón salvajes, pero parecía que los supervivientes habían podido proteger el centro del pueblo gracias a la ayuda de los pokemón de Nick. En un extremo del campamento recién formado, Nick y Arthur aprovechaban el tiempo para ponerse al día. No muy lejos, se encontraban los pokemón de Arthur charlando y poniéndose al día entre ellos con los de Nick. Aparte del Dragonite apodado Flammie, se encontraba su primer pokemón: un imponente Feraligatr de apodado Sky, una Umbreon llamada Luna, una Raichu de nombre Sparkle, un majestuoso Arcanine de nombre Wild y un Scizor llamado Focus.

"Y bueno Nick ¿Cómo fue que terminaste aquí en Pueblo Lavacalda?" Preguntó Arthur.

"Bueno, después de que nos separáramos tras la Conferencia Colosalia, me puse en contacto con el Profesor Elm y me solicitó investigar las costumbres reproductivas de los pokemón que viven en la región cercanos a áreas volcánicas. Fue unos días después de que llegué y estaba a punto de iniciar mi investigación cuando todos los pokemón, incluidos los míos, fueron afectados por ese extraño fenómeno."

Nick, llamado en verdad Nicholas, era como había dicho proveniente de la región de Johto y exactamente de Pueblo Primavera. Con diez años había partido de su pueblo de origen con un Totodile buscando participar en la Conferencia Plateada como muchos entrenadores. Al final, logró ganar las ocho medallas de gimnasio y participar, demostrando ser un excelente entrenador al quedar entre los diez primeros lugares. Pero al final, se dio cuenta que su área de interés, más que querer ser un maestro pokemón, era la de investigar y estudiarlos, por lo que se hizo asistente del Profesor Elm. Y con el pasar de los años, desarrolló también un gusto por la música, demostrada por la presencia de un guitarra acústica entre las pertenencias de Nick.

Debido también a los trabajos que le asignaba el Profesor Elm, también se interesó por la fotografía, logrando comprar con los años una cámara profesional, la cual gustaba de utilizar constantemente como comprobaron Arthur y Brendan cuando viajó con ellos. Los cuales él conoció cuando el Profesor Elm lo había enviado a hacer un reporte de los pokemón de la región y de casualidad terminaron amistándose. Arthur también aprovechó de contarle un resumen de todo lo que le había sucedido y de lo que sabía acerca de los limitadores.

"Así que todos ustedes abandonaron Ciudad Petalia para buscar un lugar seguro. Nosotros decidimos quedarnos e intentar aguantar en este sitio mientras aún quedasen suministros. Gracias a la ayuda de mi equipo hemos podido rechazar a los pokemón salvajes, pero si no fuera por la ayuda de los pokemón de ella, no creo que hayamos podido hacerlo tan bien."

"¿Ella? ¿A quién te refieres?" Preguntó Arthur.

"Ya la verás, debe estar por aquí cerca, andaba patrullando los alrededores del pueblo cuando ustedes llegaron. Es una entrenadora en verdad muy buena y fuerte. Estaba en el pueblo cuando sucedió eso de los limitadores y gracias al trabajo de los dos hemos podido proteger Pueblo Lavacalda."

"¡Nick! ¡Aquí estás! ¡Te estaba buscando por todas partes!" Se escuchó decir una voz femenina que se aceraba. "Me enteré que habían llegado militares al pueblo a ayudarnos y vine lo más rápido posible a ver lo que sucedía."

Los dos se dieron la vuelta y vieron como una chica de unos diecisiete años se acercaba a ellos acompañada de un Blaziken. Cuando Arthur escuchó su voz, le pareció sonar vagamente familiar, como si no la hubiese escuchado en años. Tras voltearse para mirarla, sintió como todo su cuerpo comenzaba a paralizarse ¿Era ella? ¿Acaso sería posible? Parecía muy similar, aunque no era seguro, habían pasado siete años desde la última vez que la había visto.

"¡Hola Claudia! ¡Qué bueno que estás aquí!" Le saludó Nick.

Al escuchar ese nombre, Arthur sintió como se le detenía la respiración y que se le empezaba a helar la sangre de las venas. La chica se detuvo, apoyando ambas manos sobre sus caderas y mirando intrigada a Arthur.

"Oye Nick ¿Y quién es este de apariencia tan rara?…" Preguntó. "Por algún motivo pareces que no luces muy bien… ¿Te sucede algo?" Comenzó a preguntarle.

Nick se fijó en Arthur: el rostro se le había empalidecido y parecía no apartar la mirada de ella.

Claudia era de cabello castaño corto y ojos violeta. Llevaba una camisa roja y por encima de ella una chaqueta de cuero color café claro, jeans y botines de montaña. También llevaba una pañoleta roja con bordados blancos alrededor del cuello.

"Oye ¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó Nick mientras lo miraba, pero tras unos segundos sin respuesta, encaró a Claudia. "No sé qué le ocurre, hace un rato estaba bien. Es un antiguo amigo que conocí cuando estaba de viaje, su nombre es Arthur."

Claudia arqueó una ceja.

"¿Arthur dijiste?"

Arthur y la chica se miraron por un largo rato mientras Nick miraba extrañado a los dos. Claudia se dedicaba a mirarlo con una mano apoyada en la mejilla con un rostro interrogante.

"No sé por qué… Pero me recuerdas a un Arthur que conocí hace mucho tiempo…" Comentó mientras se rascaba ligurmente el cabello.

El escuchar esto hizo que a Arthur se le regresara la sangre al rostro y que frunciera el seño.

"Claudia… No me digas qué después de siete años ya no eres capaz de reconocerme…" Dijo en un tono serio.

Ella al escuchar su voz, ató cabos y creyó reconocerlo, retrocediendo un par de pasos mientras se cubría la boca con una mano del asombro.

"¿Arthur?... ¿En verdad eres tú?..." Decía sin poder creer ver a la persona que tenía delante.

"¡¿Acaso a quién te esperabas?!" Le gritó claramente enojado "¡Por supuesto! ¡Esperabas encontrarte con un debilucho inútil incapaz de hacerlo daño a nadie! ¡¿Verdad?!"

"Arthur…" Volvió a replicar ella.

Arthur se fijó en el Blaziken. Por el tamaño más reducido de los huesos del cráneo que recordaban a cejas y el de las dos grandes plumas que le caían por detrás de la cabeza, concluyó que era una hembra.

"¡Y no sólo también eso! ¡También tuviste que elegir a una Torchic igual que yo!"

Claudia cambió bruscamente de humor al oír esto.

"¡Oye! ¡¿Y a ti que te pasa?! ¡No es mi culpa que el Profesor Birch nos dé a elegir solo entre tres pokemón! ¡Es inevitable que se lleguen a repetir!" Exclamó claramente indignada.

"¡Y por lo visto sigues igual de gruñona y malhumorada que siempre!"

"Este…" Comenzó a decir Nick. "¿Se conocen?..."

Ambos guardaron silencio.

"Bruce y el resto… Vámonos… No tenemos nada más que hacer aquí…" Dijo mientras ordenaba a todos sus pokemón que regresaran a su pokéglov. La Blaziken pareció mirar con curiosidad por un instante a Bruce, mientras que Lucy, antes de regresar al guante, miraba con una expresión de odio a Claudia. Tras terminar de guardar a sus pokemón, se fue de ahí sin decir nada más.

Cuando Nick y Claudia estuvieron solos, él se le acercó.

"¿Qué pasó Claudia? ¿Ya se conocían de antes?"

La expresión cambió a una de tristeza.

"Si… No lo he visto en siete años… Por Arceus… A cambiado tanto que no pude reconocerlo a primera vista…"

"¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?" Preguntó preocupado.

Ella agachó la cabeza.

"Es una larga historia… Aunque puedo decirte que tiene motivos para estar así enojada conmigo…"

"Claudia…"

"Alguna vez… Le falle… En algo muy importante…" Dijo mientras lo veía irse.

* * *

Arthur regresó al campamento militar a donde se encontraban organizando las cosas de la expedición.

"Arthur, el Capitán te anda buscando." Le informó un soldado que pasaba por ahí con unas cajas.

"Gracias, iré ahora mismo."

Se dirigió entonces a la carpa de Hagen, el cual lo esperaba en la entrada.

"Te esperaba Arthur."

"¿Sucede algo Capitán?"

"Si… No me esperaba encontrar con esto… Pero parece que tenemos un caso de polizontes…"

"¿Polizontes? ¿A qué se refiere?"

"Entra a la carpa y míralo tú mismo."

Arthur ingresó a la carpa intrigado. En el interior, sentados en una mesa, se encontraban dos figuras familiares.

"¡¿Max?! ¡¿Gallade?! ¡¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?!"

"Hola Arthur…" Le saludó Andrés con un rostro avergonzado.

* * *

Varios minutos después, tras el almuerzo, se encontraban reunidos el Capitán Hagen, algunos soldados, Claudia, Nick, Arthur y Máx junto a Gardevoir mientras que Gallade se encontraba un poco más a lo lejos apoyado sobre una carpa en su posición de siempre.

"Bien Max ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?" Comenzó a interrogarle Hagen. "Con razón era que no nos cuadraban el reporte de los suministros y notábamos que algunas cosas desaparecían durante la noche. Quien iba a creer que tú y el Gallade estarían ocultos dentro de esas cajas del vagón de suministros. ¿Por qué has hecho esto? ¿Por qué decidiste salir sin el permiso de tu padre y el nuestro?"

"Bueno… Yo…" Decía nervioso mientras Gardevoir lo miraba compasivamente. "Yo quería acompañarlos… Aunque sabía que mi papá y ustedes me lo prohibirían… Él decía que era muy peligroso y que era mejor que alguien como yo se quedara a salvo con él… Lo entiendo en verdad… Sé que hace poco perdí a mamá y que tiene miedo que mí me pase algo… Pero debía salir… Debía buscar a alguien de quien me acordé durante los días viviendo en el palacio… Así que cuando me enteré que ustedes venían a buscar supervivientes por esta zona, me escondí en una de las cajas junto a Gallade porque no podía guardarlo en el pokéglov al ser un pokemón salvaje y él insistía en ir a donde fuese Gardevoir…"

Hagen arqueó una ceja.

"¿Alguien? ¿Te colaste en una caja estrecha con un pokemón para poder encontrar a alguien?"

Súbditamente, Claudia tomó la palabra.

"Disculpen, no es mi deseo interrumpir ¿Pero no eres tú el hijo de Norman?"

Max la miró asombrada.

"¿Cómo es que lo sabes?"

"Lo suponía. Participé alguna vez en la Conferencia Colosalia y tuve que ganar las ocho medallas de gimnasio por lo que tuve que enfrentarme a Norman en el camino. Posiblemente no lo recuerdes porque fue hace más de seis años, pero creo que alguna vez te vi cuando eras más pequeño junto a tu hermana."

"Oh… Ya veo…"

"Ahora por favor no quiero más interrupciones." Continuó Hagen. "Max ¿Quién es ese alguien que buscas?"

Max se calló por unos instantes.

"Es… Algo difícil de explicar… No creo que me crean y probablemente se burlen de mí… Estoy buscando a un pokemón… Su nombre es… Jirachi…"

Un murmullo recorrió entre todos.

"¿Jirachi?" Preguntó extrañado Hagen.

"¿Jirachi? ¿No te estarás refiriendo al pokemón legendario que despierta una semana cada mil años cuando el Cometa del Milenio se puede ver desde la tierra?" Preguntó Nick.

"Pero eso es imposible" Continuó Claudia "El Cometa del Milenio pasó hace poco y no regresará dentro de mil años. Además ¿Cómo es posible que tu hayas conocido a un pokemón como Jirachi?"

"¡Es verdad! ¡Lo juro! ¡Yo estuve con Ash, May y Brock durante la feria del Cometa del Milenio y ahí fue cuando conocí a Jirachi! Es una larga historia… Pero al final terminó siendo uno de mis mejores amigos… El debe de encontrarse durmiendo en un lugar cerca de aquí llamado Forina… Planeaba de alguna u otra forma viajar allá y comprobar si se encontraba bien después de la remoción de los limitadores…"

"No lo sé… Es una historia muy extraña Max… Incluso si fuera cierto, Forina se encuentra fuera nuestro itinerario de viaje y debemos seguir a Pueblo Pardal."

"¡Por favor señor Hagen! ¡Se lo juro! ¡Déjeme ir aunque sea solo a Forina! ¡Tengo mis propios pokemón y ellos podrán protegerme en el camino!"

"¡No Max! ¡No voy a permitir esta locura! ¡No solo te colaste en nuestra expedición, sino que te escapaste del reino sin el permiso de tu padre o de las Fuerzas Armadas! ¡Lo que debería hacer ahora mismo es enviarte de vuelta!"

"Capitán Hagen… Si me disculpa… Me gustaría poder dar mi opinión…" Expresó la voz de Arthur, el cual se había mantenido callado hasta el momento.

"¿Qué tienes que decir?"

"Si me disculpa Capitán, entiendo que muchas de las historias que cuenta Max cuando viajó con su hermana y sus amigos suenas muchas veces como fantasiosas e increíbles. Las he estado escuchando desde que la caravana partió de Ciudad Petalia. Pero durante el viaje, hemos rescatado y conocido a muchas de esas personas que Max ha hablado y que pueden confirmar sus historias. Piensen que el mismo estuvo ahí cuando él y sus amigos ayudaron a asegurar la sucesión del Reino Espejismo, así que dudo que Max esté mintiendo. Otra cosa es respecto a Forina, si mal no recuerdo, el poblado más cercano a ese sitio es justamente dónde estamos y creo que en un par de horas volando se podría llegar. Luego de eso pienso que deberíamos discutir que hacer con Máx."

"¿Entonces qué sugieres?" Le interrogó el capitán.

"Pienso que yo no tendría problemas en llevar a Max sobre Bahamut a Forina para ver si su amigo se encuentra bien. Calculo que podríamos regresar poco antes del anochecer."

"No lo sé… Aunque si pudiesen llegar antes del anochecer como tú dices… Eso estaría muy bien…"

"¡Arthur! ¡Si tú vas yo igual te acompaño! ¡Somos amigos! ¿Recuerdas?" Añadió Nick.

"¡Y yo tampoco planeo quedarme parada aquí sin hacer nada! Yo igual tengo un pokemón volador ¿Saben? Además que me interesa saber de qué va todo esto acerca de un pokemón como Jirachi."

Arthur los miró a ambos. A lo mejor no se sentía del todo cómodo cerca de Claudia, pero sería ciertamente estúpido negarle que acompañara a Nick, cuando ella debió de haber pasado muchas cosas con él todo este tiempo y todo por algo de hace siete años atrás. Además, si es que ella seguía siendo como la conocía, nunca rechazaría una oportunidad de tener una nueva aventura. Siendo de aquellas que nunca les gusta mantenerse inmóviles. Arthur suspiró.

"Está bien… No veo el porqué no deberían acompañarme los dos…"

"Arthur… Y ustedes dos… Gracias en verdad…" Expresaba Max agradecido.

"Muy bien entonces, les autorizo viajar a Forina para comprobar el estado de ese supuesto Jirachi. Partirán en menos de una hora para aprovechar la luz del día. La otra cosa que quiero saber es sobre ustedes dos y la líder de gimnasio Flannery ¿Saben que ha sido de ella?"

Las expresiones de Nick y Claudia se entristecieron.

"Nick me ha dicho que ya les contó la parte de su historia..." Empezó ella. "Como ustedes ya sabrán, mi nombre es Claudia y soy de Ciudad Petalia al igual que Arthur, Max y Norman… Estaba en Ciudad Lavacalda porque Flannery me había invitado a reunirme en el gimnasio para celebrar el regreso de su abuelo, el Señor Moore, de su viaje por la región en búsqueda de inspiración para escribir sus poemas… Conocí Flannery en mi primer viaje a este pueblo, cuando lo hacía para conseguir las medallas de gimnasio y cuando el Señor Moore era todavía el líder de gimnasio… Eso fue hace más de seis años… Llegué justo en la noche del día dieciséis de Agosto… Cuando sucedió todo aquello de los limitadores que me han contado…"

Claudia agachó la mirada, un par de lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

"No sé que habrá sucedido exactamente… Pero cuando me dirigía al gimnasio, todos los pokemón de la ciudad incluido los míos fueron afectados por ese dolor insoportable… Cuando terminó… Seguí corriendo hasta el gimnasio para ver cómo estaban los dos… Cuando llegué… El gimnasio estaba en llamas… Parece que los pokemón de fuego de ambos… Afectados por ese ataque de dolor… Terminaron incendiando el gimnasio por accidente… Avisé a los bomberos… Pero cuando lograron llegar y apagar el incendio… Era demasiado tarde…"

Claudia continuó sollozando, Nick, en intento de reconfortarla, colocó suavemente una de sus manos sobre su hombro.

"_¡Demonios!"_ Pensaba frustrado Arthur mientras golpeaba con su puño la mesa en que se encontraban sentados todos. Primero Roxanne, luego Wattson y ahora Flannery y su abuelo. Nunca había pensado que ella conociera a Claudia de alguna forma, pero de lo poco que la había conocido, había sido una entrenadora que se había vuelto muy fuerte para el poco tiempo en que estaba como líder y una persona muy agradable y enérgica. Era frustrante el pensamiento de que quizás no quedaran más líderes de gimnasio vivos aparte de Norman.

Max también estaba en shock por la revelación. También la había conocido cuando Ash la había retado en su primera batalla como líder. A pesar de lo joven e inexperta que era, gracias a la intervención de su abuelo había podido darle una gran batalla a Ash. Aparte de su padre, aún quedaba por averiguar el estado de Brawly, Winona, Juan y las gemelas Tate y Liza.

"Es una lástima sin duda…" Opinaba Hagen "La ayuda de ella y su abuelo podría habernos sido en verdad útiles… Pero ya no sirve de nada lamentarnos. Mañana debemos continuar el viaje a Pueblo Pardal. Prepárense los cuatro para partir a Forina lo antes posible si es que quieren regresar a tiempo."

La reunión se disolvió y los cuatro entrenadores se prepararon para partir. Max veía a los dos pokemón dragón de Arthur y Nick aún lado del otro. Arthur llevaba en una mochila sencilla sus cosas mientras que Nick llevaba una gran mochila de montañismo.

"Oye Claudia ¿Cómo es que planeas acompañarnos?" Preguntó Máx.

La chica sonrió levemente.

"Qué bueno que lo preguntes Max, verdad que aún no les he presentado a mi equipo a ti y a Arthur."

Claudia tomó una pokéball y liberó a su Blaziken.

"Ella es Rose, mi primer pokemón. Desde el primer día hemos sido amigas ¿verdad?" Decía mientras se chocaban las palmas.

Luego soltó otra pokéball, revelando a un Tropius.

"El es Zephyr, mi principal transporte aéreo." Decía mientras se subía a su lomo y le acariciaba la cabeza. "¿No es impresionante?"

Tras bajarse del pokemón, abrió dos pokéball a la vez, revelando a un Metagross y a un Manectric. Claudia se puse entre ambos mientras los acariciaba.

"Ellos dos son Talos, mi Metagross y Leo, mi Manectric. Dos compañeros infaltables de mi equipo… ¡Y finalmente!"

Claudia abrió finalmente dos pokéball, revelando a una Altaria y a una Milotic.

"Y finalmente ellas son Lulu y Calipso, las dos otras chicas del grupo."

"¡Vaya! ¡Tienes un equipo impresionante Claudia!" Comentó Max.

"Je… Gracias…" Comentó alagada mientras guardaba a todos sus pokemón menos a Zephyr. Tras hacerlo, se subió al lomo del Tropius. "¡Y bueno! ¿Cuándo nos vamos?" Preguntó en un tono enérgico.

Arthur debía admitir qué el equipo de Claudia no era nada malo. Tampoco pudo evitar soltar una muy leve sonrisa: a pesar de todos estos años, su personalidad alegre, activa y extrovertida no había cambiado en nada.

Inmediatamente Nick corrió hacia su Dragonite, este se agachó y lo dejó subir.

"¡Ahora mismo!" Exclamó él.

Max corrió emocionado hacia Bahamut y se subió al lomo. De inmediato desplegó un mapa holográfico de la región con su pokéglov mientras Arthur caminaba lentamente para subirse a su Salamence.

"¡Hay que ir en esa dirección!" Dijo señalando hacia el oeste.

Inesperadamente, Max vio la figura de Gallade corriendo hacia ellos y de un salto se subió al lomo de Salamence también.

"¡¿Gallade?!" Preguntó Arthur.

"¡Arthur! ¡Recuerda que tengo a Gardevoir en el pokéglov y que él se niega a estar en ninguna parte en donde no esté su hermana!"

Arthur suspiró.

"¡Partamos entonces con él!" Dijo enérgicamente mientras golpeaba con suavidad los costados de su pokemón.

A la orden, Bahamut dio un salto y batió las alas, elevándose a los cielos. Simultaneamente, el Dragonite y el Tropius siguieron después y los tres pokemón comenzaron a volar en dirección hacia el horizonte.

* * *

**A lo mejor la gente que ha terminado de leer La Supervivencia sienta que he publicado muy rápido la siguiente parte de esta historia. Esto se debe básicamente a dos motivos: uno es porque a pesar de que acabo de regresar a la universidad, aún he tenido suficiente tiempo como para escribir. El otro es porque para redactar este capítulo he necesitado de revisar poco material del anime, algo que cambiará completamente con los siguientes capítulos.**

**A lo mejor el capítulo pudo haber parecido corto para lo que están acostumbrados a mis trabajos. Esto se debe a que de nuevo preferí acortar un capítulo antes de que subir una muralla de texto gigantesca, considerando que en este capítulo hubieron varias introducciones nuevas que terminaron alargándolo.**

**El próximo capítulo debería estar listo como máximo para el fin de Semana Santa.**


	2. El Pokemón de los Deseos

**Quiero empezar diciendo que quedé sorprendido con la cantidad de reviews que recibí para el primer capítulo de La Turbulencia y agradezco a las personas que los escribieron. Invito también a los demás lectores a que se atrevan a imitarlos si es posible. Para mí, cada review que escriben es un estímulo para que continue con la historia.**

**También quiero aprovechar de aclararles algo que me comentaron en uno de los reviews: si es que encuentran extraño que utilice comillas en vez de guiones al escribir, se debe a que comencé a leer fanfics en inglés como los de Cornova y me terminé mal acostumbrado a la forma de que estaban escritos. Entiendo que en español lo correcto es usar guiones, pero en el caso del inglés es con las comillas en su lugar. Los primeros capítulos que escribí fueron usándolas y me enteré muy tarde de esto. También les seré honesto: me da flojera reescribir mis capítulos para cumplir esta regla. Además, como planeo traducir estos capítulos al inglés, el hecho de conservar los guiones me facilita tanto a mí como a las otras personas a cargo del proceso de traducción. Disculpen las molestias si es que esto les incomoda.**

* * *

**El Pokemón de los Deseos**

Mientras las horas pasaban y los tres pokemón volaban hacia Forina, Nick notó como el Salamence de Arthur volaba evidentemente más lejos que los dos. Recordando la pelea que habían tenido Claudia y Arthur cuando se encontraron, decidió acercarse al Tropius de ella. A primera vista ella parecía distante, como sumida en sus pensamientos.

"Claudia ¿Tienes un momento para hablar?"

Ella pareció volver en sí y al mirar a Nick, acercando ligeramente a Zephyr hacia él.

"Si ¿Qué ocurre?"

"Aún se me quedó en la cabeza lo que ocurrió en el campamento entre tú y Arthur ¿No quieres hablar de ello?"

Claudia quedó unos instantes pensando.

"Nick… No te preocupes por ello… Esto es un problema que los dos solamente…"

"¿Los dos solamente Claudia? ¡Es demasiado evidente cómo trata de apartarse de ti! Si vamos a tener que viajar todos juntos hasta el Reino Espejismo, habrá que encontrar una forma de que ustedes dos hagan las paces ¡A partir de ahora tenemos que trabajar todos en equipo!"

"Nick" Le dijo ella seriamente "Entiendo tu preocupación, pero el tema es mucho más complicado de lo que crees… Hace siete años que no veo a Arthur y veo que todavía hay algunas heridas del pasado abiertas… En verdad no debe ser fácil para él volver a verme de la misma que lo es para mí encontrarlo otra vez…" Terminó desviando levemente la mirada.

Nick seguía sin entender.

"Claudia… Por favor dime… ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes?"

Claudia volvió a mirarlo a los ojos.

"Nick… Te prometo decírtelo todo en el campamento cuando volvamos… Pero por favor… No sigas insistiendo en el tema…"

"¡Nick! ¡Claudia! ¡Parece que ya estamos encima de Forina!" Oyeron los dos gritar a Max.

"¡Forina debería estar detrás de esa nube que nos cubre la visión!" Escucharon gritar a Arthur también.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Entonces vayamos hacia ella!" Respondió Nick mientras se arrojaba en picado sobre la nube.

"¡Espera Nick! ¡Voy detrás de ti!" Le siguió Claudia mientras se arrojaba tras de él.

"¡Oigan espérenos!" Gritó Arthur mientras seguía a los dos.

Los tres pokemón volaron cayendo en picada, y cuando Nick estuvo cerca de la nube, ordenó a Flammie que se nivelara y quedaron ambos volando de forma rasante encima de ella. Los otros atrás lo imitaron.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Según he escuchado, Forina es una especie de santuario de vida salvaje tanto como para pokemón salvajes como para todo tipo de vegetación! ¡Tengamos cuidado en caso de posibles encuentros con pokemón salvajes!" Decía emocionado mientras veía que la nube comenzaba a desaparecer para dejarlo ver el suelo.

Cuando finalmente la nube terminó, Nick echó un vistazo hacia el suelo. Pero lo que vio en vez, lo dejó enmudecido.

"Por Arceus… ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?" Decía sin poder creer lo que veía.

"No… No puede estar pasando…" Murmuró Max.

Lo que alguna vez fue un vasto y frondoso valle, era ahora nada más ahora que un paraje yermo, desértico y completamente desprovisto de vida.

* * *

Los tres pokemón voladores se posaron suavemente sobre el borde del valle. No podía verse en ningún lado la vegetación y los pokemón que vivían en aquel lugar. Parecía como si un gran cataclismo hubiese ocurrido: el valle más bien parecía el sitio del impacto de un meteorito, como si una colosal explosión hubiese tenido lugar desde el mismo centro del valle que hubiese arrasado con todo. Evidenciado por los alguna vez característicos pilares de rocas que antes llenaban el paisaje del valle, los cuales se encontraban derrumbados uno tras otro en dirección hacia afuera. De vez en cuando, se podía ver uno que otro motón de huesos chamuscados de pokemón en medio de aquella tierra yerma.

"¡Jirachi! ¡Jirachi! ¡¿Dónde estás Jirachi?!" Gritaba Max hacia el valle muerto, pudiendo solo oír el ruido del viento y el de su propio eco.

"¿Cómo vamos a encontrar a un pokemón en todo este sitio? Es más ¿Cómo podemos saber que queda algo vivo en este lugar?" Se preguntó Nick.

"¿Pero qué es lo que ocurrió aquí?" Añadió Claudia.

"Todo esto se ve tan… Desolador…" Musitó Arthur.

Max se bajó del lomo de Bahamut y se colocó delante de los tres pokemón voladores.

"Es inútil… Verdad que Jirachi se encontraba durmiendo dentro de su roca la última vez…" Comentó frustrado.

"¿Qué es lo que estamos buscando exactamente?" Preguntó Claudia.

Max se tornó a ellos.

"La última vez que vi a Jirachi, se sumió en su sueño de mil años dentro de una roca violeta que luce como una gran gema. Quizás deberíamos buscarla."

"A lo mejor deberíamos revisar el centro del valle… Luce como si hubiese habido alguna especie de explosión ahí…" Comentó Nick.

Una idea apareció en la mente de Max.

"La energía del Cometa del Milenio… La remoción de los limitadores… ¡Oh, no! ¿No habrá causado él todo esto?"

"¿Dé que estás hablando Max?" Preguntó Arthur.

"¡No tengo tiempo para explicarlo! ¡Luego se los diré! ¡Tengo que la sospecha de que Jirachi puede estar por el centro de esa gran explosión!"

Nick miró primero a Claudia y luego a Arthur.

"Bueno… Será mejor que igual comprobemos ese sitio ¿No?"

Max volvió a subirse de nuevo en Bahamut y los tres pokemón echaron vuelo en dirección al epicentro de la explosión. En el camino de ida, podían verse grabadas en el suelo yermo y en los pilares de roca derribados franjas oscuras que lucían como provocadas por una onda de choque. Aprovechando la vista aérea, Nick tomó su cámara y comenzó a tomar fotos del paisaje para archivarlas.

Los tres pokemón voladores aterrizaron a un lado de lo que parecía ser el sitio donde se había originado la explosión, al parecer, desde el interior de una especie de cámara subterránea, ahora completamente excavada y expuesta. Nick se bajó de Flammie y comenzó a tomar fotos del interior de la cámara vacía. Los otros lo siguieron después.

"Aquí parece que no hay nada." Comentó él.

"Sea lo que sea que produjo aquella explosión… Dudo que Jirachi pueda haber sobrevivido a eso…" Añadió Claudia.

"¡No! ¡Eso no es posible!" Exclamó Max obstinado.

"Max… Tienes que ser realista… Mira a alrededor tuyo…" Dijo Arthur.

Gallade se acercó a Max e intentó decirle algo en su idioma.

"¿Gallade? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Pensó el chico.

A Max se le ocurrió vagamente lo quizás el quería y ordenó que saliera Gardevoir. Inmediatamente, ambos empezaron a discutir.

"_Max, creo que hay una posibilidad de saber si Jirachi se encuentra por aquí."_ Le explicó ella_. "Con nuestros poderes psíquicos podríamos intentar encontrar su señal de aura."_

"¿Podrían hacer eso?"

"_Déjanoslo a nosotros dos, te diremos inmediatamente si encontramos algo." _Dijo mientras ambos hermanos cerraban los ojos y empezaban a concentrarse.

"Max ¿Puedes comunicarse telepáticamente con tu Gardevoir?" Preguntó Claudia.

"Así es, aunque no puedo hacerlo con Gallade, es una larga historia, pero digamos que Gallade no es más que un pokemón salvaje que ha decidió acompañar y proteger a su hermana aunque ella sea de mi equipo pokemón."

"Vaya… Ese Gallade si que suena como un hermano dedicado…" Comentó Nick.

"Aunque a veces puede resultar ser un tanto obsesivo…" Añadió Arthur.

"Los dos están concentrándose ahora para ver si pueden encontrar a Jirachi, denles un tiempo para que lo busquen."

Tras un tiempo sorpresivamente corto, ambos ambieron los ojos con una expresió de sorpresa.

"_¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Siento un aura increíblemente fuerte! ¡Brilla como un lucero!"_

"¡¿En dónde Gardevoir?!"

"_¡No muy lejos de aquí!"_

* * *

Los tres pokemón voladores se encontrando surcando los cielos, estando tanto Gardevoir como Gallade sobre Bahamut junto a Max y a Arthur.

"_¡Max, diles que desciendan aquí! ¡Deberíamos de poder verlo!"_

"¡Oigan todos! ¡Desciendan!"

Los tres entrenadores obedecieron e hicieron descender sus pokemón al suelo. Cuando lo hicieron, Max se bajó de nuevo de un salto.

"¡Jirachi! ¡Jirachi!" Empezó a llamar de nuevo.

"_¡Max! ¡Por ahí!"_ Indicó Gardevoir señalando a un lugar.

Max tornó la cabeza, encontrando a un par de metros lo que parecía ser un pequeño pokemón desplomado en el suelo.

"¡Jirachi!" Exclamó Max preocupado mientras corría hacia él.

"¡¿Lo ha encontrado?!" Preguntó Nick mientras los tres entrenadores y los dos pokemón bajaban simultáneamente de sus monturas para seguirlo.

Max se arrodilló delante del pokemón y lo puso entre sus brazos. Efectivamente era Jirachi, fácilmente reconocible por su cabeza amarilla con forma de estrella de tres puntas de las cuales colgaban lo que parecían ser tres etiquetas de color verde. Aunque el pequeño se encontraba inconsciente, sucio y visiblemente débil, todavía respiraba.

"Jirachi… Por favor despierta… Tienes que estar bien…" Le decía Max mientras lo sacudía levemente intentando despertarlo.

Arthur y Claudia se colocaron a los lados de Max, mientras que Nick se acercó por delante para examinar a Jirachi.

"¡Se encuentra muy débil! ¡No ha debido de comer y beber en varios días!" Añadió.

"¡Esperen! ¡Aquí tengo agua!" Indicó Claudia mientras abría su mochila con sus cosas, sacaba una botella de agua y se la entregaba a Max.

"Jirachi… Ya estoy aquí… Por favor bebe esto…" Le habló mientras abría la tapa y le acercaba la botella a la boca.

"_¡Pobrecito! Si sólo parece un bebé…"_ Opinó Gardevoir.

Max derramó cuidadosamente unas cuantas gotas del líquido sobre los labios secos del pequeño pokemón. Al instante, Jirachi pareció reaccionar y comenzó a gemir.

"¡Parece que está despertando!" Exclamó Arthur.

"_A… Agua…" _Dijo una voz que sonaba como la de un niño pequeño en las mentes de todos.

"¡Telepatía!" Comentó Nick.

"Ten Jirachi… Bebe…" Le decía mientras apoyaba el borde de la botella sobre su boca, y lentamente, el pokemón comenzó a beber de a pequeños sorbos.

Finalmente Jirachi soltó un gran suspiro y se derrumbó sobre los brazos de Max respirando agitadamente.

"Jirachi… Por favor háblame… ¿Estás bien?"

Lentamente, el pequeño comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos, revelando un par de grandes pupilas negras.

"_¿Max?... ¿Eres tú?..."_

"¡Jirachi!" Exclamó mientras lo abrazaba.

"_¡Max! ¡En verdad eres tú! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"_

"Estaba preocupado por ti Jirachi… Vine de muy lejos para buscarte…"

* * *

Minutos más tarde, se encontraba Jirachi sentado en el regazo de Max comiendo con voracidad un paquete de comida pokemón a los lomos de Bahamut. A su alrededor, se encontraban observándolo Gardevoir, Gallade e incluido Grovyle y Breloom también.

"Realmente no lo puedo creer… No es que nunca lo haya visto antes… Pero su apariencia calza con las descripciones de las leyendas locales de la región…" Dijo Nick mientras miraba hacia ellos y les tomaba varias fotos con su cámara. "Nunca pensé que tendría cara a cara a un pokemón legendario alguna vez…"

"Es verdad, es exactamente igual… Jirachi… El pokemón que duerme por mil años y que solo despierta una semana cuando pasa el Cometa del Milenio… Además de que se dice que es capaz de cumplir deseos…" Añadió Claudia.

"De todo lo que ha dicho Max, esto es lo más increíble, pero al final es cierto… Aún así… Tengo muchas dudas sobre lo que pasó en este lugar…" Dijo Arthur

"Es verdad ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Forina?" Agregó Nick.

Los tres entrenadores se acercaron a Max y a Jirachi.

"¿Cómo está Jirachi?" Preguntó Claudia

"¡Ya está mejor! Solo necesitaba comer y beber un poco."

"_Max… ¿Quiénes son todos ellos?"_ Preguntó con voz infantil.

"Ellos son Arthur, Claudia y Nick. Unos amigos míos. Gracias a ellos es que fui capaz de venir aquí a buscarte. Mientras que los pokemón aquí al lado también son mis amigos: Grovyle, Breloom, Gardevoir, el de ahí es Gallade y el grande en que estamos encima es Bahamut."

"Hola Arthur… Claudia… Nick… Grovyle… Breloom… Gardevoir… Gallade… Bahamut…" Entonces comenzó a mirar a los alrededores. "Max… ¿Dónde están Ash, May y Brock?"

Max negó con la cabeza.

"No lo sé Jirachi. Ellos están muy lejos de aquí, más de lo que podrías imaginar."

"Max ¿Podrías decirnos exactamente cómo fue que conociste a Jirachi?" Preguntó Arthur.

Entonces Max procedió a contarle a todos cómo fue que lo había conocido. Sobre lo que sucedió en la feria del Cometa del Milenio en donde conocieron al Gran Mago Butler y a su asistente Diane. De cómo había terminado en sus manos la gema en donde se encontraba encerrado Jirachi y cómo ante la presencia del cometa surcando los cielos se había abierto revelándolo, volviéndose amigos en el proceso. También les contó de cómo Butler había sido originalmente un científico del Equipo Magma y que en verdad deseaba usar la capacidad de Jirachi de absorber la energía del Cometa del Milenio, la cual planeaba utilizar para alimentar una máquina y revivir a un Groudon de un fósil, en una especie de venganza personal contra el Equipo Magma.

Al final, Diane los ayudó a rescatar a Jirachi para llevarlos a todos a su verdadero hogar: Forina. En él fueron emboscados por Butler y logró utilizar a Jirachi para activar su máquina absorbiendo energía del Cometa del Milenio a través de él. Pero lo que creó con ella no fue nada más que un monstruo indescriptible que comenzó a destruirlo todo. Al final, Butler se dio cuenta de sus errores y los ayudó a destruir a aquel monstruo con apariencia de Groudon permitiendo que Jirachi utilizara la energía que había almacenado dentro de sí mismo. Finamente, Jirachi tuvo que volver a su sueño milenario y Max nunca pensó que lo volvería a ver otra vez.

"Al final Butler y Diane dijeron que se iban a quedar en Forina… Me pregunto si los dos estarán bien…" Decía con pena mientras pensaba en los dos y veía la destrucción de los alrededores.

"_¿Tampoco sabes donde están?"_ Preguntó el pequeño pokemón.

"No…"

Jirachi pareció sentirse desanimado al oír eso.

"Jirachi… Me pregunto… ¿Qué te ha pasado todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué es que no estás durmiendo cómo debería ser?" Le preguntó Max.

Jirachi levantó la cabeza para fijarse en el cielo azul.

"_No lo sé Max… Recuerdo el momento en que me despedí de ti antes de que te fueras de Forina… Luego recuerdo haber estado durmiendo plácidamente… Pero de repente… Sentí un profundo dolor… Un dolor todavía más fuerte que el que sentí cuando Butler me metió en su máquina…"_

"La remoción de los limitadores…" Murmuró Arthur.

_A la vez… Escuché también una voz…"_ Continuó

"¿Voz?" Preguntaron al unísono Nick y Claudia.

"Se debe de estar refiriendo a la voz que algunos pokemón escucharon durante la remoción de los limitador." Comenzó a explicar Arthur "Ninguno sabe con exactitud de quién era, pero se dice que es la del culpable de todo esto."

"_Aún recuerdo más o menos lo que dijo… Decía que me daba el poder de acabar con los humanos… Que los ocupara para hacerles daño…"_

A Nick y a Claudia se les erizaron los pelos de la piel al oír aquello.

"_¡Luego sentí como mis poderes estallaban dentro de mí y quedaba inconsciente_!" Exclamó Jirachi mientras se erguía y comenzaba a levitar en el aire con una mirada triste en la cara y tornándose a Máx. _"¡Pero Max! ¡Yo no quiero hacerle daño a nadie! Yo solo quiero ser tu amigo…" _Sentenció arrojándose hacia él y ambos se abrazaron de nuevo.

"Lo sé Jirachi… Tú no serías capaz de hacer eso…" Le contestó reconfortándolo.

"Así que hay alguien detrás de todo esto… ¿Pero quién puede ser?" Preguntó Claudia.

"Jirachi… ¿Qué es lo primero que recuerdas después de desmayarte?" Preguntó esta vez Nick.

Jirachi se separó de Max y quedó flotando en el aire mirándolo a él.

"_Recuerdo haber despertado en este lugar… Es muy extraño… Se parece a Forina… Pero es seco y vacío… No lleno de plantas y pokemón que es cómo la recuerdo… Tampoco entiendo porqué desperté y sigo despierto… No sé nada… Así que solo vagué por todas partes tratando de averiguar algo hasta que me desmayé y llegaron ustedes… Pareciera como si hubiese sido llevado a otra parte…"_

"Parece que ha podido despertar gracias a la remoción de los limitadores…" Concluyó Arthur.

"Un momento… ¿No sabes dónde estás?" Preguntó Claudia.

Algo pareció encajar en la mente de Máx. Este se bajó de Bahamut.

"¡Espérame Jirachi! ¡Debo de hablar algo en privado con los tres! ¡Espéranos un poco!" Le dijo mientras se acercaba a los tres entrenadores y les comenzaba a hablar voz baja.

"_¿Qué pasa Max?"_ Preguntó Arthur. _"¿Por qué tanto secretismo?"_

"_¿No se dan cuenta que Jirachi no sabe nada de lo que ha pasado y que cree que está en otro lugar? La energía del Cometa del Milenio almacenada dentro de él fue capaz de revivir a un Groudon falso y de destruirlo. Estoy seguro que debió de haber quedado grandes cantidades de ella en su interior aún, ya que se supone que la libera de a poco a través de un milenio para alimentar el ecosistema de Forina, según me explicó Diane en su momento. Imagínense lo que puede suceder cuando toda esa energía se libera de forma violenta como después de la remoción de los limitadores… Transformando el paisaje de su alrededor hasta el punto que le es irreconocible…"_

En la mente de los tres apareció la vista aérea de Forina y de las marcas que parecían provenientes de una gran explosión.

"_Jirachi no sabe que ha causado todo esto… No sabe que involuntariamente ha acabado con la vida de quizás millares de pokemón…"_ Empezó a balbucear Nick impactado. _"Sin querer ha destruido Forina utilizando el poder que usaba originalmente para mantenerla…"_

"_Jirachi es como un niño pequeño… Si se entera que ha causado todo esto…"_ Siguió Claudia.

"_¿Cómo se lo tomaría?..."_ Sentenció Arthur.

Max asintió. Por unos instantes sólo se oyó el murmullo del viento.

"_Por favor… No le digan nada…"_ Les rogó Max.

Este se volvió a acercarse él.

"No sé porque estarás tan lejos de Forina… ¡Pero tuvimos la suerte de encontrarte en el camino de ida! ¡Lo más importante es que por fin estamos juntos!" Le expresó en un tono alegre.

Jirachi pareció emocionarse.

"_¡Sí! ¡Es verdad! ¡Por fin estamos juntos! ¡Sí!"_ Dijo entusiasmado mientras se acercaban, tomaban de las manos y comenzaban a girar alegremente sobre sí mismos.

"Me pregunto si esto será lo mejor para él…" Se preguntó Arthur.

"No me gusta pensar que le estamos mintiendo a propósito… Pero no creo que alguien como él esté listo para saber aquello…" Añadió Claudia con una expresión de preocupación.

"Concuerdo con lo mismo…" Agregó Nick.

Minutos más tarde, se encontraban los tres pokemón voladores trayendo a sus amos y demás ocupantes a sus espaldas de regreso. Jirachi se encontraba afirmado de la cabeza de Max y parecía disfrutar del vuelo.

"_¡Esto es lo mejor Max! ¡Por fin no necesito dormir más y ahora puedo estar a tu lado todo lo que quiera!"_

"¡Así es Jirachi! ¡Ahora podemos ser amigos de verdad!"

"_¡Sí! ¡Amigos para siempre!"_

* * *

El sol se encontraba bajando por el horizonte cuando los centinelas del campamento vieron como Max y los demás volvían. Mientras se dirigían a la tienda de Hagen, los soldados en el camino parecían mirar con curiosidad a Jirachi.

"¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Un pokemón legendario como Jirachi aquí mismo delante de mí! ¡Ni se me habría ocurrido en mis mayores fantasías cuando era niño!" Exclamó Hagen.

"_¡Hola! ¡Un gusto en conocerlos a todos!"_ Le decía alegremente, agitando una de sus pequeñas manos mientras flotaba delante de él, sobre la mesa de la tienda de campaña de Hagen en la que se encontraba. Alrededor suyo, otros soldados lo contemplaban con admiración.

"¿Y es verdad que puedes cumplir deseos?" Le preguntó uno de los soldados.

"_¡Deseos! ¡Deseos!"_ Comenzó a exclamar.

"¡Entonces Jirachi! ¡Concédeme un deseo!" Dijo un soldado tirándose prácticamente encima de la mesa. "¡Tengo mucha sed y me gustaría algo de beber!"

"_¡Algo de beber!"_ Dijo mientras las tres etiquetas de sus cabezas comenzaban a brillar.

Un soldado llevando una botella de jugo de bayas entró en la carpa para ver de qué se trataba todo el alboroto. Tras entrar, intentó desenroscar la tapa de su botella, pero se dio cuenta que ya no tenía absolutamente nada en la mano.

"¡Un momento! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Mi bebida a desaparecido!" Gritó.

La botella con jugo reapareció misteriosamente en la mano del soldado que la había pedido.

"Este… Según lo que he averiguado… Parece ser que Jirachi no es capaz de crear cosas de la nada… Sólo teletrasnportarlas de un lugar a otro…" Trató de explicar Max, acordándose de cuando estaba en la feria del Cometa del Milenio y le había pedido muchos dulces a Jirachi. Al final, todos resultaron ser de una tienda cercana y el dueño había comenzado de llorar de frustración al ver que todos desaparecían ante sus ojos.

"Entonces…" Dijo un soldado mirando con una expresión maliciosa a un compañero. "Quisiera tener una hamburguesa…" Le pidió a Jirachi.

"_¡Hamburguesa!"_

Entonces un soldado a punto de empezar a comer vio cómo de sorpresa masticó solo aire.

"¡Eh! ¡Mi hamburguesa!"

El otro soldado vio como se materializaba en sus manos.

"¡Ahora es mía!" Exclamó mientras salía corriendo de la tienda de campaña.

"¡Eh! ¡Vuelve aquí!" Dijo mientras salía en su persecución y todos largaban a reírse.

* * *

En otro sector del campamento, Arthur se acercó a Nick y a Claudia llevando un maletín de apariencia metálica en cada mano. Tras depositarlos sobre una mesa, los abrió revelando un par de pokéglovs.

"¿Así que estos son los guantes extraños que tú y Max llevan? ¿Verdad?" Preguntó Nick.

"Así es." Respondió Arthur. "Son unos aparatos hechos por las mentes más brillantes de la nación para combinar todo los dispositivos que normalmente nos dan en uno sólo más práctico y con más funciones de las que pueden pensar. El Profesor Birch se llevó varios de los que planeaba entregar originalmente a nuevos entrenadores de Villa Raíz al Reino Espejismo y la expedición tiene algunos extra en caso de que encontráramos entrenadores como ustedes."

"¿Así que el Profesor Birch está a salvo? Es un alivio… ¿Andrés está bien?"

Arthur asintió.

"Se encuentra bien, está más al sur en otra expedición militar del reino en dirección a Pueblo Verdegal junto a Brendan." Dijo mirando a Nick en lo último. "Para que sepan. Respecto a estos pokéglovs, no tienen nada más que insertar sus manos en el interior del guante para que empiece el proceso de configuración y reconocimiento de usuario. Uno de las primeras opciones que deberían encontrar tras iniciarlos es el manual de instrucciones. No se preocupen, es bastante intuitivo y cómodo."

"Me pregunto si…" Dijo Nick revisando su pokéglov. "¡Excelente! ¡Tiene un disco duro y un puerto para enchufar el cable de mi cámara! ¡Ahora podré descargar las fotos y videos que he grabado aparte de poder recargar la batería!... Por cierto… ¿Cómo mantienes cargado el pokéglov?"

"Con luz solar, o si no, puedes mandarle una descarga con un pokemón eléctrico, eso igual sirve."

Tras decir esto último, Arthur procedió retirarse.

"Oye Arthur…" Musitó Claudia.

El giró la cabeza hacia ella.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó en un tono y expresión monótona.

Claudia tenía la mirada en el suelo.

"Con todo esto desde que apareciste y lo de Jirachi… Se me ha olvidado preguntarte algo importante Arthur…" Ella elevó el rostro con una expresión de preocupación. "¿Sabes algo de mis padres?..."

Arthur se tornó completamente.

"Todos las personas de Ciudad Petalia que partieron con nosotros en la caravana fueron las únicas que pudimos encontrar con vida… Y tus padres… No estaban entre ellos…" Arthur hizo una larga pausa. "Lo siento…"

Claudia se llevo la mano a la boca y agachó la mirada. Sus ojos comenzaron a hincharse, y pronto de ellos emergieron un par de lágrimas.

"Ya veo… Gracias por decírmelo…"

Arthur simplemente procedió a darse la vuelta de nuevo.

"Al menos ahora ya sabes lo que les ha sucedido a ellos… Mientras que los míos… Nada… No sé absolutamente nada de los que les pudo haber ocurrido… Cómo me gustaría poder saber algo… Aunque sea… Si es que están muertos…" Sentenció mientras finalmente se iba. A Nick le pareció que él intentaba contener las ganas de llorar.

* * *

Tras secarse un poco las lágrimas de la cara, en un rincón más lejano del campamento, Arthur accedió a las funciones de su pokéglov y activó la de teléfono. Tras hacerlo, marcó un número, y tas unos segundos de espera, alguien contesto.

"_Hola Arthur, esperaba tu llamada ¿Cómo va todo?" _ Preguntó alguien por el altavoz.

"Buenas noches Alyssa, por fin logramos llegar a Ciudad Lavacalda. Nos fue bien esta ocasión, encontramos a varios supervivientes"

"_¿Supervivientes? ¡Eso es fantástico!"_

"Adivina también lo que pasó Alyssa… Nos encontramos a Max que se había ocultado entre los suministros de nuestro expedición y que nos había estado acompañando todo este tiempo…"

"_¡¿Max estaba ahí?! ¡¿En serio?! ¡Por Arceus! ¡Norman ha estado todo estos días desde que desapareció como loco buscándolo por todas partes! ¡Si supieras lo desesperado que estaba! Incluso fue a poner una denuncia al cuartel de policía local para que hicieran una búsqueda por todo el reino… ¿Él ya lo sabe?"_

"Probablemente sí, el Coronel Hagen decidió que ahora era imposible enviar de vuelta a Max en este momento sin reducir nuestra capacidad de defendernos, y que tendrá que acompañarnos hasta que hayamos realizado todo el recorrido que pasa por Pueblo Pardal de regreso al Reino Espejismo. Además de que tampoco podíamos permitirnos el riesgo de que le ocurriese algo a él y a quien sea que lo escolte. Eso sí, Hagen le obligó a que hablara inmediatamente con Norman por medio de pokéglov para que le asegure que él se encuentra bien."

"_Nos tenía en un gran susto… Sólo espero que Norman no se lo tome tan mal…"_

"La verdad es que lo dudo…"

"_¿Y sabes por qué fue? ¿Por qué se escapó?"_

"Quería acompañarnos para comprobar cómo se encontraba un amigo suyo… Es una larga historia…"

Hubo un breve instante de silencio.

"_Arthur…"_

"¿Qué pasa?"

"_No sé… Te escucho algo extraño… ¿Sucedió algo más?"_

"¿Algo más?"

"_Oh bueno… No me hagas caso… Deben de ser suposiciones mías sin fundamento…"_

Hubo un instante de silencio.

"No… Espera… Sí… También me encontré con un viejo amigo de cuando era entrenador… Lo que me alegró bastante… Y no sólo él… Sino que también a alguien más…"

"_¿Otro amigo?"_

"Una amiga a quien no veía desde hace siete años…" Continuó. "Alguien que alguna vez fue importante para mí…" Musitó Arthur con tristeza.

* * *

"Yo… Lo siento por lo de tus padres…" Musitó Nick.

"No te preocupes…" Dijo Claudia entristecida. "En el fondo sabía que existía la posibilidad de que algo les hubiese sucedido… Aunque uno siempre espera que suceda lo mejor…"

Ambos se encontraban sentados uno al lado del otro delante de una fogata del campamento principal a las afueras del pueblo.

"Me gustaría saber qué habrá sido de los míos… En Pueblo Primavera allá en Johto… Creo que debo entender cómo se siente Arthur…"

Los dos se quedaron un instante contemplando como chisporroteaban las llamas que tenían al frente.

"Me prometiste decirme lo que ocurrió entre ustedes dos allá en dirección a Forina…"

Ella agachó la cabeza para contemplar el suelo.

"Es verdad…"

"¿Alguna vez fueron amigos?"

Ella asintió.

"Él era un amigo de la infancia cuando de cuando vivíamos en Ciudad Petalia… Cuando no éramos más que unos niños… También nos juntábamos con otro amigo, Andrés…"

"¿Y cómo era Arthur en esa época?"

"Era… Demasiado distinto… Por Arceus… No puedo creer lo mucho que ha cambiado… Era un chico enclenque y debilucho… Incapaz de hacerle daño o amenazar a alguien… Todo el mundo lo andaba molestando o aprovechándose de él por eso… Pero era gran amigo de Andrés, el cual era un chico más grande y fuerte que lo protegía a cada momento."

"Vaya… Suena difícil de creer…"

"¿No crees?… Aún recuerdo cuando los conocí… Ellos dos siempre andaban juntos y no solían jugar con nadie más. En el caso de Andrés era por ser de una familia de militares y los padres de esos otros niños les contaban muchas cosas malas de él. Arthur era el único que era su amigo y por eso ambos formaron una relación en donde ambos se protegían mutuamente."

"¿Y cómo alguien como tú terminó juntándose con dos chicos así?" Preguntó Nick curioso.

"Yo siempre fue una chica distinta a los demás..." Dijo mirando el cielo estrellado. "Encontraba las cosas típicas de niña como jugar a las muñecas o a la casita como algo aburrido y poco estimulante para mí… Yo era de salir afuera y correr, explorar, saltar trepar e incluso ensuciarme si era necesario… Algo que a las demás no les gustaba y que no entendían…"

"Así que eras una chica llena de energía."

Claudia asintió.

"Por eso mismo muchas personas decía que yo tenía gustos de hombre y que por eso era ruda y poco femenina… Supongo que por eso encontré interesante la idea de acompañar a un grupo de chicos que exploraban y recorrían todas partes por su cuenta… Aún recuerdo cuando Andrés y yo nos atrevíamos a hacer cosas peligrosas por lo emocionantes que eran y que Arthur se mataba de miedo todo el rato, a pesar de que igual nos terminara acompañando… Incluso cuando una buena parte de las veces terminaba siendo él al que le sucedía algo mal y terminábamos teniendo que rescatarlo a él…"

"Vaya… Quien sabe cuántas anécdotas los tres…"

"Las hay varias… Como cuando intentamos escalar un árbol, se rompió una rama y él quedó enganchado de la ropa colgando en ella… O cuando intentamos infiltrarnos en el patio de un vecino para llevarnos algunas bayas de su huerta… Arthur intentó todo el rato convencernos de que no lo hiciéramos y que robar estaba mal aunque no le hiciéramos caso… Pero igual nos acompañó, y cuando estábamos bajando la reja de la huerta de manera sigilosa, Arthur fue el que trastabilló y cayó al suelo… Alertando al Poochyena del vecino que dormía plácidamente y comenzó a perseguirlo… Al final entre Andrés y yo logramos rescatarlo y escapar a tiempo antes de que el vecino se enterara… Quizás él no era el chico más fuerte y rápido… Pero hay que admitir que probablemente era el más inteligente y racional de los tres…" Terminó diciendo con una leve risa. "Incluso varias veces, cuando él estaba sólo y Andrés no estaba cerca, yo era en vez la encargada de protegerlo de los matones."

"¡¿Tú protegiéndolo a él?!" Preguntó asombrado.

"No es que me liara a golpe con ellos… Pero tú ya me has visto antes… Cuando me enojo y considero que algo es injusto… Puedo ser bastante persuasiva…" Dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Nick se rió, efectivamente, cuando Claudia se enfurecía o se cabreaba por cualquier motivo, era algo que temer.

"Ay Arthur…" Exclamó ella con un suspiro. "En verdad es un buen chico y por lo visto sigue siéndolo… Pero durante esa época siempre andaba cansado y frustrado de que lo molestaran y que tuviese que depender de la ayuda de los demás cómo la de Andrés y la mía para que lo protegiéramos…"

"Pero al final… ¿Qué sucedió para que Arthur esté tan enojada contigo?"

Claudio volvió a mirar el suelo.

"Sucedió hace siete años atrás… Cuando los dos acabábamos de cumplir diez años… Andrés no estaba en ese instante y andábamos discutiendo sobre lo que haríamos cuando obtuviésemos a nuestro primer pokemón. Hablábamos de viajar juntos, ya que Andrés planeaba quedarse para ayudar a su madre en el rancho de crianza pokemón en donde vivía… Todo andaba muy bien… Hasta que llegaron tres chicos matones que siempre andaban molestando a Arthur y se empezaron a burlar de él diciendo que con lo debilucho que era, era imposible que pudiese viajar y ser entrenador… Yo traté de intervenir para que lo dejaran tranquilo como siempre… Pero las cosas comenzaron cada vez más a subir de tono… Y fue cuando le dijeron que hasta que era tan débil que debía depender de la protección de una chica como yo que perdió la compostura…"

A Nick le dio mala espina lo que oyó.

"Arthur se arrojó encima y le pegó a uno de ellos… Este se indignó y entre los tres comenzaron a molerlo a golpes… Yo me espanté y comencé a gritarles de que se detuvieran… Pero por mucho que lo hiciera… Nada los hacía detenerse… Estaban demasiado enfurecidos por su atrevimiento como para hacerme caso…" Comenzó a decir en un tono cada vez más quebradizo.

"Claudia…"

"Y al final… Me quedé ahí sin hacer nada… No podía luchar contra ellos y algo pasó dentro de mí que me quedé bloqueada… No sabía qué hacer… No supe cómo actuar en ese momento… Nunca antes había perdido el control de las cosas o de alguna situación… Y hasta ese momento… Siempre había conseguido lo que quería con mi personalidad… Fue ese día… Cuando perdí por primera vez el control de lo que sucedía alrededor mío que perdí también el control de mi misma…" Claudia comenzó a sollozar. "Y al final no hice nada… Y permití que lo golpearan hasta que Andrés apareció e intervino… Poco después llegaron unos policías a detenerlos a todos y hasta tuvieron que llamar a una ambulancia para llevar a Arthur al hospital… Incluso cuando los policías se me acercaron para interrogarme de lo que había visto… Tardé demasiado tiempo en despertar de aquel estado de estupor en el que me encontraba…"

Claudia paró por unos instantes.

"Arthur al final se recuperó… Pero me sentí tan débil… Tan inútil… Tan avergonzada y humillada por lo que hice… No… Mejor dicho por lo que no hice… Me sentía tan mal por haber perdido el control de mi misma y de no haber ayudado a Arthur de alguna forma que ni siquiera fui capaz de visitarlo al hospital cuando se estaba recuperando… Porque me daba demasiado miedo ir verlo y encararlo frente a frente… Al final… Me fui donde el Profesor Birch en Villa Raíz… Recibí a Rose y partí de viaje… Sin atreverme a despedirme de él… Algo de lo cual me arrepiento hasta el día de hoy…"

Nick no podía creer todo lo que había oído. Pero de cierta forma, lo que decía tenía sentido para él.

"Por tantos años me he culpado a mí misma de haberlo dejado sólo… De haberle fallado… De haberme trabado mentalmente y de no haber hecho nada para ayudarlo… De haber sido tan cobarde que no pude atréveme a visitarlo al hospital o a despedirme si quiera… Tras ese día… Por muchos años perdí la confianza en mí misma y me sentía insegura… Teniendo siempre el miedo de volver a perder el control de mí misma… Y la verdad… Creo que aún sigo teniéndolo… Arthur tiene los motivos perfectos para odiarme y lo comprendo… Lo que yo hice no tiene perdón…"

En casi el mes en que se habían conocido, Nick nunca había visto a Claudia comportarse de manera. Siempre había parecido a primera vista como una chica fuerte y segura de sí misma. Quizás en verdad lo era, pero que a la vez, utilizaba aquella faceta suya como una máscara para ocultar una pena que ha estado guardado durante mucho tiempo.

"Ahora lo entiendo…" Comenzó Nick. "El porqué Arthur nunca quiso entrar en detalles respecto a su pasado cuando viajé con él… Por lo que sé… Arthur decidió no convertirse en entrenador pokemón y en vez decidió ingresar al dojo de un hombre llamado Batuo para entrenarse."

"¿Batuo? ¿En verdad? Efectivamente era un maestro de artes marciales que vivía en la ciudad…"

"Y que después de seis años, decidió salir y volverse entrenador. Dijo que había jurado convertirse en entrenador pokemón cuando se volviese más fuerte tras entrenarse con Batuo y que le demostraría a todo el mundo lo que él era capaz de hacer. Al final, incluso logró conseguir todas las medallas de gimnasio e incluso logró quedar como segundo lugar en la final de la Conferencia Colosalia."

Claudia comenzaba a imaginárselo: Arthur frustrado, cansado y triste. Harto de ser maltratado y de estar dependiendo de los otros. Que finalmente decide pedirle a Batuo que lo entrenase para que lo volviese más fuerte y tras muchos años, decide finalmente convertirse en entrenador para demostrarle que él era igual capaz de hacerlo igual que ella y los demás niños de Ciudad Petalia. Quien sabe cuántos sufrimientos y penurias había tenido que pasar para lograr conseguir aquello, de poder pasar del enclenque que había sido antes al chico fornido y fuerte que lucía a primera vista ahora.

"Claudia… Deberías hablar con él… Han pasado demasiados años y todavía tienes aquella cuanta con él. Si deseas comenzar realmente el primer paso a la reconciliación, debes acercarte y decirle esto que me has dicho a mí. Él tiene derecho saber lo que te sucedió en ese instante y de conocer lo que se te cruzó por la mente. Yo igual lo conozco Claudia, tu eres humana al igual que él o yo, y que por lo tanto, tenemos la misma capacidad de poder equivocarnos. Estoy segura de que si lo haces, encontrarás la forma de que él te perdone."

"Yo… No sé Nick… Tengo demasiado miedo de encararlo después de tantos años sin decirle nada…"

"Sé que puedes hacerlo Claudia… Estoy seguro que eres más fuerte de lo que piensas…"

* * *

Arthur se encontraba sentado encima de un asiento delante de otra fogata del campamento. A la distancia, vio a Max acercarse. Sobre su cabeza, venía sostenido Jirachi.

"¿Ya hablaste con tu padre?" Le preguntó Arthur.

"Sí… Nunca lo había visto tan enojado en mi vida… Estoy seguro que si hubiese estado aquí mismo me habría matado en ese instante…"

"Norman solo se preocupa por ti, Máx. Piensa que eres la única familia que le queda cerca y que tiene miedo de perderte o de que te suceda algo."

"Lo sé Arthur… Al final se puso un tanto emotivo y comenzó a llorar… Suplicándome que no volviese a hacer aquello de nuevo… Me rompió el corazón verlo… La verdad… Es que me duele el hecho de haberle tenido que hacer pasar aquello…" Dijo mientras se sentaba junto a él a un lado del fuego.

Tras el paso de varios minutos, Jirachi, con los ojos cansados, soltó un bostezo.

"¿Tienes sueño Jirachi?" Preguntó Max.

"_Sí… Estoy muy cansado…"_

Jirachi se soltó de Max y levitó, desplazándose hasta quedar delante de él.

"_Max… ¿Me cantas esa canción de la vez que nos despedimos?..."_

"¿La canción de cuna de mamá? ¡Claro!"

Max sostuvo a Jirachi entre sus brazos y comenzó a tararear una melodía. Una que por algún motivo, a Arthur se le hacía familiar.

"¡Ah! ¡Max! ¡Arthur! Veo que aquí están." Dijo la voz de Nick mientras se acercaba junto a Claudia.

"Max ¿Qué es lo que cantas?" Preguntó ella.

"Una que mamá le cantaba a May cuando ella era pequeña y que luego me cantó a mí cuando nací."

"Esa canción… Yo la conozco…" Agregó Claudia.

"¡¿En verdad?!" Preguntó Max sorprendido.

"Y parece que yo también" Concordó Arthur.

"¿Tu también?"

"Y yo igual" Sentenció finalmente la voz de Hagen que se acercó a la fogata junto a todos.

"Pero… ¿Cómo es posible?... Pensé que esta canción era sólo de mamá…"

"Max, durante la época en que tú y tu hermana eran pequeños, se publicó una película que se volvió muy popular." Aclaró Hagen. "En el cual su tema principal fue lo que más se recuerda de ella. La reconocí cuando te oí tararear la melodía. También tenía letra, aunque la verdad es que no me acuerdo de ella."

"Si, eso era." Confirmó Arthur. "No es que me la cantaran, pero alguna vez la escuché."

"Quizás yo también, aunque la verdad no es que lo recuerde con exactitud." Agregó Nick.

"Yo… No lo habría imaginado… Sólo me sé la melodía al igual que mi hermana porque hace años que no la escuchamos."

"¿A Jirachi le gusta esa canción?" Preguntó Claudia.

"Si, le ha gustado desde el día que la oyó tararear a May."

"_¡Sí! ¡Me encanta!"_

"Aún recuerdo la letra de la canción…"

"¿En serio Claudia?" Preguntó Max.

Ella asintió.

"Mi madre igual me la cantaba todas los noches… Debo de acordarme porque yo tenía más edad que ustedes dos cuando lo hacía…"

Jirachi levitó interesado hacia ella.

"_¿Tú la conoces?"_ Preguntó él.

"Así es."

"_¿Podrías cantarla para que la conozca?"_

Un murmullo de sorpresa recorrió entre todos.

"E… ¡¿En serio?!... Eso es muy súbito Jirachi… Además de que casi nunca canto…"

"_Por favor Claudia…"_

"¡Jirachi! No te pongas a obligar hacer cosas a otras personas." Le espetó Max.

"Claudia, aún me acuerdo de que a ti te gustaba cantar y que no lo hacías tan mal, si es que mal no recuerdo." Comentó Arthur.

"¿En serio?" Preguntó Nick.

"Ella se sabía de memoria la letra de esa canción desde la época en que nos conocíamos. También recuerdo que le decías a Andrés y a mí que uno de tus sueños era la de ser cantante y concuerdo lo hacías bastante bien."

"Este… Bueno…" Vacilaba ella nerviosa. "Lo que dice Arthur es cierto… Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo atrás y esos eran sólo sueños infantiles…"

"Quizás lo son." Agregó Hagen. "Pero me pica la curiosidad saber si lo que dice Arthur es cierto."

"_¿Lo harás? ¿Sí?"_ Preguntó Jirachi con unos ojitos tiernos.

Claudia suspiró.

"Está bien… Lo haré… Acércate"

"_¡Sí!"_ Exclamó este mientras se acercaba y ella lo tomaba entre brazos.

Todos los presentes incluida Claudia se sentaron.

"Por favor no se reían." Dijo ella bromeando mientras aprovechaba de aclararse la garganta. "Bueno, aquí voy."

El ambiente se colmó de silencio. Max esperaba intrigado poder volver a oír aquella letra.

_**Cuanta serenidad,  
Siento al contemplar,  
Esa sencillez,  
De tu corazón.**_

_**Aún si es de soñar,**_  
_**Tu semblante amor reflejará,**_  
_**Al verte sé que al despertar,**_  
_**La ilusión persiste.**_

_**Recuerdo que solía temer,**_  
_**De todo a mi alrededor,**_  
_**Me solía rendir,**_  
_**Sin antes intentar.**_

_**Esta vez, es diferente pues,**_  
_**Tú estás aquí;**_  
_**El temor, hoy se ha quedado en el ayer.**_

Arthur sonrió, definitivamente, su voz no había empeorado con los años, sino que había madurado y mejorado.

_**Una voz, en mi interior.  
Me ayuda a resistir,  
A aceptarme como soy.  
Ya no hay nada que perder,  
Tan sólo mucho por aprender;  
Soñaré,  
Con el viento cantaré.**_

Claudia se fijó en Jirachi.

"Vaya… Parece que se ha quedado dormido."

Efectivamente, el pequeño se encontraba ahora en la tierra de los sueños. Max se levantó y recibió al pequeño Jirachi en brazos.

"Por favor Claudia, continúa." Suplicó él.

"¡Si continúa!" Suplicaron Hagen y Nick. Arthur simplemente continuó contemplando en silencio.

Claudia sonrió halagada.

"Está bien…"

_**Las pequeñas cosas son, las que me hacen feliz.  
Esa felicidad, hoy es dueña de mí.  
Lo siento al observar, en mi reflejo a alguien más,  
Es alguien sin miedo a vivir, que hacia el mañana mirará.**_

_**Al recordar una vez más, los días que he dejado atrás;**_  
_**Cuando solía odiar, toda canción de amor.**_  
_**Sin saber, lo hermoso que es tener,**_  
_**Alguien a tu lado, lo que es, amar a alguien así.**_

_**Una voz, te guiará,**_  
_**Hacia el cielo azul, sólo déjate llevar.**_  
_**Vuela alto por el sol, la magia habita en tu corazón.**_  
_**Junto a ti, por siempre está.**_

Arthur lo admitió, puede ser que ambos tuviesen aún cosas por resolver, pero indudablemente, la voz de Claudia seguía siendo tan hermosa como la recordaba.

_**Esa voz, en tu interior,  
Me ayuda a resistir,  
A aceptarme como soy.  
Ya no hay nada que perder,  
Tan sólo mucho por aprender;  
Soñaré,  
Por el viento viajaré.**_

Tras terminar, el ambiente se mantuvo en silencio. A Max le salían un par de lágrimas por las emociones encontradas: a la vez que estaba triste por el recuerdo de su madre, se sentía emocionado de volver a recordar aquella canción.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en medio de la oscuridad de las noches, tres figuras que no eran humanas examinaban el epicentro de la explosión de Forina.

"¿Lo sientes en alguna parte?" Preguntó una de las figuras.

"No… No puedo sentirlo en ningún lugar…" Contestó otra.

"No puede ser, si su poder es tan grande como para causar toda esta destrucción, su aura debe de ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para que lo notemos a kilómetros de distancia.

"Entonces… ¿Podría haberse ido a otra parte o perecido en esta explosión?"

"Discúlpeme los dos por interrumpirlos." Se excusó una tercera voz femenina. "No quiero faltarles el respeto, pero… ¿Para qué estamos buscando un pokemón cómo este, al que llaman Jirachi, cuando deberíamos estar reclutando a más pokemón a nuestra causa? ¿Por qué el es tan importante?"

La primera de todas las voces, la que parecía ser el líder, tomó la palabra.

"El Señor del Conocimiento nos ha ordenado encontrarlo y llevarlo ante su presencia para que él pueda estudiarlo y realizarle experimentos. Examinando las leyendas humanas, se ha enterado de la existencia de este ser. Y tras hacerlo, en su infinita sabiduría, ha concluido que con la remoción de los limitadores cerebrales, Jirachi debería de haber despertado incluso si anteriormente sólo despertaba una semana cada mil años. Si las leyendas humanas son ciertas, es posible que Jirachi tenga la capacidad de cumplir deseos, y si eso cierto, podamos tener así una fuente ilimitada de ellos para que no tengamos que seguir dependiendo de los Orbes de la Creación."

"¿Una fuente ilimitada de deseos? ¿Es eso posible?" Preguntó intrigada la voz femenina.

"No es mí lugar discutir sus mandatos. Será el Señor del Conocimiento el que lo descubra después de que se lo hayamos entregado. Pero si al final su teoría es cierta, estaremos a un gran paso de terminar este conflicto de manera rápida para que así nuestro Señor y sus aliados puedan instaurar la utopía en donde los pokemón puedan vivir en un mundo libre del yugo esclavizador y destructor de la humanidad. Mientras estamos en su búsqueda, continuaremos reclutando a más pokemón para continuar con el genocidio de los humanos que habitan en esta región."

La segunda voz pensaba lo irónico de la situación: A pesar de que Ho-Oh era el que había dado el primer paso con la remoción de los limitadores, era el Señor del Conocimiento el que tenía las riendas del plan. Si no fuera por su apoyo, Ho-Oh nunca habría podido hacer algo relevante antes de que la facción de Lugia lo hubiese detenido.

"Un momento…" Continuó la voz femenina mientras olfateaba el suelo. "Siento un olor por aquí… Parece que alguien ha llegado antes que nosotros…"

El pokemón que dijo todo esto abrió la boca, formando lo que parecía ser una llama de fuego azul. A sus órdenes, esta se alejó de su boca, se posó en el suelo y creció de tamaño, iluminando el área cercana. La luz del Fuego Fatuo reveló la identidad de los tres seres: Un Alakazam, un Kadabra y una Ninetails. Los tres pudieron ver huellas en el suelo.

"Son huellas de pokemón y de humanos juntas… Debieron de llegar antes que nosotros para llevarse a Jirachi con la ayuda de sus pokemón esclavizados." Dijo el Kadabra observando cómo las huellas desaparecían, por lo visto, se habían ido volando.

"¿Pero por qué unos humanos desearían llevarse a Jirachi? ¿Acaso igual desean quedarse con su poder? Sus olores se pierden hacia el este…" Informó Ninetails.

"Entonces debemos ir en su persecución." Ordenó Alakazam. "Por lo que sé, la población humana más cercana a Forina en esa dirección es la que ellos llaman Pueblo Lavacalda. Debemos ir allá y arrebatarles a Jirachi para nuestro Señor antes de que escapen."

"¿Reunimos al resto del ejército que hemos reclutado hasta el momento?" Preguntó el Kadabra.

"Así es." Confirmó. "Nos reuniremos con el resto y lo llevaremos a ese pueblo. Lo atacaremos, y si no estuviesen ahí, enviaremos destacamentos a preparar emboscadas en todas las posibles rutas donde pudiesen haberse ido. Debemos capturar a Jirachi, no podemos fallar."

"¿Acabamos con los pokemón que acompañan a los humanos o intentamos persuadirlos para qué se nos unan?" Preguntó ella.

"Debemos acabar con ellos, es inevitable. Sus corazones y mentes han sido demasiado corrompidas por la influencia de los humanos y los defenderán con sus vidas. Ya no se dan cuenta que han sido esclavizados y forzados a participar en esos brutales combates que los obligan a hacer por diversión. Ahora la única cosa que podemos hacer por ellos es acabar con su sufrimiento dándoles la muerte."

"A sus órdenes señor." Confirmó Ninetails con una leve reverencia.

* * *

**Disculpen lo largo que ha sido el capítulo, pero en esta ocasión estaba dispuesto a terminarlo durase lo que durase. Les quiero informar que este ha sido el último capítulo de rápida publicación de esta temporada de verano 2013. Ahora que he regresado a la universidad y que a partir de la próxima semana comienzan todas mis asignaturas y horarios, tendré muy poco tiempo para el ocio y mis hobbies. No sólo tendré que comenzar con el estudio de manera dedicada, sino que para escribir los siguientes capítulos de Poké Wars, tendré que ver mucho material de referencia que debido a la universidad tampoco tendré mucho tiempo para hacerlo. En consecuencia, tendré que regresar a mi ritmo de escritura estándar, que por experiencia propia calculo como un capítulo cada uno o dos meses.**

**Estoy seguro que las personas que vieron la película Jirachi y Los Deseos se habrán dado una lectura nostálgica con este capítulo. Y a lo mejor se habrán dado cuenta que la canción que canta Claudia es el tema principal de la película, llamada Make a Wish, pero con otra letra distinta en español. Esto se debe a que el sitio prohíbe utilizar letra de canciones que tengan copyright a menos que sean propias o de dominio público.**

**La letra utilizada para la canción de este capítulo es la de un fandub latino de la canción Make a Wish hecha por Lucy Chan, una chica dueña de un canal de Youtube del mismo nombre. Debido a que la letra es una versión más cercana a la original japonesa y adaptada al español para que siga la melodía, consideré que era lo suficientemente distinta como para que no se considere como una violación de copyright usarla. Así que le solicité a ella directamente su permiso para utilizar la letra de su fandub y ella me entregó su autorización expresa para poder hacerlo. Por lo que pienso que no estoy quebrantando ninguna norma.**

**Les recomiendo visitar su canal y chequear el resto de sus videos. Pienso que ella y su hermana son unas cantantes muy talentosas. Además, pueden aprovechar de mirar personalmente el fandub hermoso de Make a Wish que ella realizó para que puedan notar cómo su versión se mezcla perfectamente con la canción original. Les aseguro que no se arrepentirán.**

**Feliz Semana Santa a todos.**


	3. Paz Antes de la Tormenta

**Lamento la espera. Este inicio de semestre en la universidad ha sido en verdad duro y estresente para mi, por lo que apenas he podido dedicarle tiempo a mis pasatiempos, especialmente a escribir. Ojalá disfruten de esta nueva entrega tras todo este tiempo.**

* * *

**Paz Antes de la Tormenta**

**10 de Septiembre**

El pokéglov de Andrés comenzó a sonar, el se fijó y vio que era debido a una llamada entrante de Arthur.

"Buenas noches Arthur."

"_Buenas noches Andrés ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Ya llegaron a Pueblo Verdegal?"_ Preguntó Arthur de vuelta.

Andrés negó instintivamente a pesar de que él no pudiese verlo.

"Aún no, la noche nos alcanzó de golpe ya que tuvimos que nos atrasamos al llegar a Pie de la Colina. Nos enfrentamos a algunos pokemón salvajes que se habían tomado las callas y no pudimos encontrar supervivientes salvo a una doctor que dirigía una Clínica Pokemón al no haber Centro ahí. Tiene un Delcatty que es bastante fuerte, y al parecer, fue una Coordinadora Pokemón de las buenas hace muchos años."

"_¿En donde se encuentran exactamente?"_

Andrés comenzó a mirar las paredes de la habitación en que se encontraba. Estaba sentado sobre una cama de dos plazas de lo que parecía ser el dormitorio principal de los antiguos dueños de la casa en que se encontraba.

"Estamos en lo que parece ser la casona de alguna familia acomodada que vía a mitad de camino entre Pie de la Colina y Pueblo Verdegal. Tuvimos que limpiarla de pokemón salvajes que se habían apoderado del sitio y por lo visto asesinaron a los antiguos dueños... No fue algo bonito de contemplar cuando los encontramos… Pero Bueno… Al final la Teniente Reika decidió que sería un buen sitio para acampar, especialmente por ser bien defendible… Oye Arthur... ¿Pudieron llegar a Pueblo Lavacalda? ¿Encontraron a algunos supervivientes? ¿Sucedió algo interesante?"

Andrés escuchó un suspiro de Arthur por el altavoz.

"_Hoy día pasaron muchas cosas en realidad… En verdad creo que ha sido demasiado… Llegamos a Pueblo Lavacalda y tuvimos suerte de encontrar a muchos supervivientes… Entre ellos a un amigo con el que viaje por la región… ¿Recuerdas si te he hablado de Nick?"_

Andrés asintió pensante.

"Sí… Has hablado de él algunas veces desde que partimos de Ciudad Petalia… Es una suerte que lo hayas podido encontrar sano y salvo."

"_Y no solo me encontré con él, Andrés… También… Había alguien más…"_

"¿Qué sucede Arthur? ¿A quién fue que te encontraste también?"

"_Con ella… Andrés…"_

"¿Ella?" Respondió Andrés sin entender.

"_Alguien a quien no hemos visto en siete años…"_

Andrés enmudeció sorprendido, tras darse cuenta de quién se refería.

"Claudia…" Musitó él.

* * *

Varios minutos más tarde, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió y Andrés salió a un pasillo. Arthur le había contado muchas cosas, cosas que Reika y los demás debían saber. Se encontraba en el segundo piso, y mientras se dirigía a las escaleras que llevaban abajo, contemplaba las paredes cargadas de marcos de antiguas fotos de los dueños que la habían habitado.

Poco antes de llegar a las escaleras, Andrés se detuvo ante la puerta entreabierta de otro dormitorio. Él sospechó quien podía seguir estando ahí, Andrés se acercó y miró entre medio de la puerta.

"Ángela… ¿Aún sigues ahí?"

No hubo respuesta del interior.

"Ángela… Recibí una llamada de la expedición de Hagen proveniente de Arthur… Acaba de informarme de muchas cosas… Será mejor que todos se reúnan para que sepan fr lo que me ha dicho…"

Tras no oír respuesta de nuevo, Andrés abrió completamente la puerta. Ángela se encontraba de espaldas a él, sentada en una silla delante de una cama, que junto con los ornamentos de la habitación, parecía haber pertenecido a una niña pequeña. Reclinado sobre una pared, se encontraba su Lucario, el cual estoicamente cuidaba de su ama como siempre.

"Ángela…" Replicó Andrés de nuevo.

El suelo se encontraba manchado de sangre, con el tapiz del suelo marcado con las pisadas escarlatas de un pokemón que había entrado. La cama delante de Ángela se encontraba completamente empapada de sangre seca: sobre esa misma cama, habían encontrado el cuerpo mutilado de la niña que la había ocupado.

"No es sano que continúes aquí…"

Pasaron varios segundos antes de que ella reaccionara.

"Esa niña se parecía mucho a mí… Cabello rubio… Ojos azules… Si… En verdad se parecía…" Comenzó a decir ella en un triste sin prestarle atención.

Andrés dio un par de pasos hacia adelante aunque se detuvo a mitad de camino.

"Esta habitación… Esta casa… Todo es tan familiar… Me recuerda mucho a mi casa en Sinnoh…" Ángela extendió una de sus manos sobre aquellas sábanas y las acarició levemente, impregnando las yemas de sus dedos con un poco de sangre seca. "Ese hombre y aquella mujer de abajo podían haber sido como mis padres… Mientras que esa niña… La que estaba aquí… Podía haber sido como yo si hubiese regresado a casa…"

Cuando habían llegado a la casa, habían encontrado los cuerpos de un hombre y una mujer mutilados en la sala de estar. Mientras que en la habitación en donde estaban habían encontrado el cuerpo de la niña. La cual, sin importar lo que hubiese sucedido exactamente, o no se dio cuenta o fue demasiado tarde para ella cuando un pokemón salvaje sediento sangre o de ambición en extender su territorio se había colado para acabar con su vida.

"Probablemente no tenía más de diez años…" Continuó ella mientras se frotaba los dedos.

"¡Ángela! ¡Ya basta! ¡Nadie sabe lo que le ha pasado a tus padres! ¡Aún cabe la posibilidad de que ellos estén bien! Yo aún sigo esperando poder encontrar a papá… Aunque ni siquiera esté seguro si en verdad se encuentra en Ciudad LaRousse… Por favor Ángela… No pierdas las esperanzas de todavía poder encontrarlos…"

Tras un breve instante, Ángela tonó ligeramente la cabeza hacia él.

"¿Dijiste que Arthur había llamado?" Le preguntó sin cambar de tono de voz.

Andrés asintió.

"Voy a avisarle a la Teniente Reika para que reúna a todos… Lo que me ha dicho son cosas muy importantes…"

Ángela retornó la mirada hacia la cama mientras asentía levemente.

"Está bien… Te sigo en unos instantes… Yo… Ya te sigo…"

"Ángela..." Musitó el preocupado por ella.

Esta vez Ángela tornó completamente la cabeza hacia él, su rostro esbozaba una leve sonrisa.

"No te preocupes por mí… Ve con la Teniente por mientras… Iré en unos instantes…"

Andrés asintió, entonces finalmente, prosiguió a darse la vuelta y a salir de la habitación.

* * *

Katrina vigilaba el patio frontal de la casa desde una silla ubicada en el porche. Al frente, podía ver los jardines que adornaban prácticamente todo el perímetro de la propiedad y el portón de hierro que servía de entrada al sitio. Junto al portón, podía ver a otros soldados patrullando en caso de que un posible ataque de pokemón salvajes. A sus pies, se encontraban dos de sus Mightyenas reposando en el suelo durmiendo mientras el tercero vigilaba atento junto a su ama.

La noche era especialmente agradable, siendo aún verano, la brisa nocturna que soplaba por los alrededores la ayudaba a relajarse de las emociones de ese día.

"¿Nada que reportar?" Preguntó Álex, el cual apareció al lado de ella por la puerta principal. A su lado había un par de Brelooms que lo seguían.

Katrina tornó la mirada hacia él, sonriendo ligeramente al reconocer su voz.

"Al menos nada todavía." Contestó ella, dándose cuenta que él llevaba un par de tazas en las manos. "¿Qué tienes ahí?"

"¿Esto? En la cocina encontraron un poco de café y los encargados del rancho decidieron repartir un poco entre los guardias para mantenerlos despiertos ¿Quieres?"

"¿Yo? Por supuesto" Aceptó asintiendo.

Katrina dejó apoyado contra la pared de la casa su fusil de francotirador y recibió la taza mientras Álex se sentaba al lado de ella. Los dos, al igual que Andrés, a pesar de que eran oficialmente civiles, llevaban armas y uniformes del ejército del Reino Espejismo debido a la experiencia de combate de los tres.

"Menudo sitio que hemos encontrado, al menos no tendremos que dormir a la intemperie o en las tiendas de campaña…" Comentó Álex mientras miraba en dirección hacia el portón de la propiedad. "Y la noche es también bastante agradable…"

"Aunque es una lástima lo que les pasó a la familia que vivía aquí… Ojalá hubiésemos podido haber llegado antes para ayudarlos…." Contestó Katrina de vuelta mientras desviaba la mirada hacia un costado del jardín, en donde se encontraban tres tumbas recién cavadas en donde habían enterrado los cuerpos de los tres integrantes de la familia que habían encontrado al llegar.

"Si… En verdad es una lástima… Aunque es poco probable que hayamos podido hacer algo considerando que llevaban muertos ya mucho tiempo…"

Tras decir esto último, los dos guardaron silencio por un largo rato mientras disfrutaban de la brisa nocturna y del cielo despejado.

"Me pregunto cómo estarán los otros en el Reino Espejismo o la otra expedición más al norte…" Musitó ella.

"De seguro que los que están en el reino se encuentran bien, recuerda que están protegidos por los Togepi mientras que la otro expedición tiene a Arthur y a sus pokemón." Le aseguró él.

Katrina suspiró mientras bebía un sorbo de su taza.

"A veces pienso en todos los peligros a los que nos hemos enfrentado… E en lo seguro que estábamos en el Reino Espejismo… Ojalá regresemos pronto… Que aquí afuera están los pokemón salvajes y quién sabe si aún quedan grupos como la pandilla que nos encontramos en Ciudad Férrica…"

"¿Aún sigues pensando en ello?" Preguntó Álex.

"Si tan solo supieras lo terrorífico e indefenso que te sientes cuando te encañonan con un arma en la sien y te amenazan con matarte... Debo admitir que todavía tengo pesadillas de vez en cuando… Pero al menos todo salió bien…"

Álex aún recordaba ese día como si hubiese sido ayer, cuando la expedición de rescate se había visto forzada a rendir sus armas ante el líder de aquellos pandilleros que habían tomado el control de la ciudad, habían secuestrado a varios y habían tomado a Katrina de rehén delante de ellos. El pandillero había decidido matarla de igual forma, y en una fracción de segundo, alcanzó a tomar su arma y acabar con él antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Ese día, al igual que los otros que habían ido a rescatarlos, había sido la primera vez que tenían que matar otra persona y el recuerdo de aquello todavía continuaba persiguiéndole un poco.

"No puedo decir que no me haya afectado el tener que matar a ese pandillero, pero lo importante es que estás bien. Será mejor que dejemos de preocuparnos por esas cosas que ya pasaron y mejor nos concentremos en el presente."

Katrina asintió sonriente.

"Si… Es cierto… Al menos sé que mientras tú estés por aquí cerca, puedo estar segura de que habrá alguien cerca protegiéndome la espalda ¿no?"

Álex asintió de vuelta.

"Eso tenlo por seguro, es en momentos como este en que todos debemos cuidarnos el uno al otro mutuamente."

Ambos continuaron contemplando el patio mientras bebían de sus tazas. Inesperadamente, Álex sintió como Katrina se echaba hacia un lado y apoyaba suavemente su cabeza sobre su hombro.

"Si… Mutuamente…" Musitó ella.

Álex sonrió levemente, y lentamente extendió su brazo mientras la abrazaba por detrás mientras ambos quedaban contemplando el cielo estrellado.

* * *

"¿Cómo se encuentra doctora?" Preguntó Brendan mientras la doctora Abby observaba a Shiftry, el cual se encontraba sentado sobre una mesa despejada del comedor de la casa, mientras que sobre un sillón cercano, se encontraba observando Johnny, el Delcatty de la doctora.

"No fue nada más que un leve rasguño de esos Mightyena que habían tomado el sitio" Dijo mientras terminaba de de ajustar un vendaje en uno de los brazos del pokemón.

"Buff… Al menos es un alivio…" Respondió el aliviado.

"Qué bueno que la tenemos a usted, Doctora Abby, así no tenemos que depender tanto de Chansey para poder hacer curaciones." Añadió Jennifer a su lado.

"Bueno… Sé que mi especialidad no es realizar primeros auxilios o intervenciones… Y que mis habilidades no se comparan con el Amortiguador de Chansey… Pero al menos intento hacer lo mejor que pueda…" La doctora se quedó un rato contemplándolo mientras se ponía a su espalda. "Shiftry luce un tanto estresado…"

"Bueno… Con todo lo que hemos estado pasando… Considero normal que todos nosotros estemos algo estresados…" Opinó Jennifer.

"Eso no lo dudo… Quizás un ligero masaje pueda hacerlo sentir mejor…" Dijo mientras ella extendía sus manos sobre la espalda de Shiftry.

Entonces, ella comenzó a masajear la espalda. Y tras unos breves instantes, Shiftry comenzó a relajarse y a disfrutar de él. Tras terminar, Shiftry parecía mucho más alegre y animado.

"Creo que con eso bastará" Confirmó ella.

"¡Vaya! ¡Shiftry si que luce mucho mejor!" Observó la joven Joy.

"¡Es verdad! ¡Hace mucho tiempo que no veía a Shiftry así de contento! En verdad gracias doctora."

"No hay de que Brendan, si necesitan de alguna otra cosa tan solo avísenme."

Tras irse los dos chicos con Shiftry, Abby vio como entraban al comedor por la parte de atrás Batuo junto a su Medicham.

"¡Ah! ¡Señor Batuo! ¿En qué le puedo servir?

"Nada en especial señorita, tan sólo observábamos lo que le estaba haciendo al Shiftry de Brendan. La verdad es que lucía interesante… Pareciera como si estuviese estimulando ciertas partes específicas de su cuerpo…." Comentó el antiguo monje.

"Así que lo ha notado ¿Verdad? Lo que hacía era estimular sus puntos de presión. Según mis estudios, es posible curar la fatiga, tensión, estrés e incluso otras condiciones en los pokemón estimulando ciertos puntos de su cuerpo."

"Interesante… ¿Y podría decirme usted quién fue el que le enseñó todo eso?" Preguntó Batuo intrigado.

"¿Sobre quién me enseñó? Fue el Dr. Moss, el cual me instruyó después de que decidiera retirarme de los Concursos Pokemón hace años atrás. Él era el dueño original de la clínica pokemón en Pie de la Colina y la terminé heredando después de que terminara mi entrenamiento con él ¿Por qué desea saber todo esto, señor? La verdad es que luce muy interesado."

"La verdad es que sí. Es sólo que lo que usted me ha descrito concuerda mucho con la medicina tradicional de mi tierra natal, Shanxi."

"Shanxi… ¡¿Ha dicho usted Shanxi?! ¡¿En verdad?!" Respondió Abby sorprendida. "¡El doctor Moss me dijo que viajó por muchos años a otros países para estudiar sobre la medicina natural de lugares como Shanxi antes de idear su método y abrir la clínica!"

"Así que estaba en lo correcto… Me llamó la atención el hecho de que cuando masajeaba al Shiftry de Brendan, se encontraba justamente estimulando sus puntos de chi."

"¿Puntos de chi?"

"De donde yo vengo, se habla de que la energía vital de todos los seres vivos, las cual llamamos chi, fluye a través de una red invisible por todo el cuerpo. A esta red la llamamos meridianos. A través de cada meridiano, existen puntos por donde el chi se concentra y fluye de manera natural fuera del cuerpo. Según nuestra medicina, el hecho de estimular estos puntos puede alterar el flujo natural del chi de diferentes formas: Ya sea causando enfermedades al obstruirse los puntos, o curándolas cuando estos se vuelven a abrir. También en nuestras artes marciales existen técnicas en donde se busca golpear directamente los puntos de chi del oponente para causar gran dolor en él y debilitar su flujo. Todo a lo que me referido como chi es equivalente a lo que ustedes llaman como aura en este país."

"Vaya… No conocía nada de esto… Ahora veo de donde pudieron haber provenido las ideas del Dr. Moss… Pero… ¿Quién es usted en realidad? Parece saber mucho del tema."

Batuo procedió a sentarse sobre el sillón en que se encontraba Johnny a la vez que Medicham lo hacía sobre una silla del comedor.

"En verdad ya muchos saben acerca de esto, pero no hará mal que usted también lo sepa. Hace treinta años pertenecí un grupo de monjes llamados los Monjes Guardianes, los cuales habitan en un monasterio en medio del país de Shanxi. Allí nos instruían desde pequeños en muchas cosas, entre ellas, a tratar a los enfermos conociendo sobre los meridianos y los puntos de chi. Pero principalmente, nos entrenábamos tanto en cuerpo como en mente para aprender a fortalecer a y dominar el chi que hay dentro de cada uno de nosotros."

"¿Fortalecer y dominar el chi de cada uno?" Preguntó Abby intrigada. "Eso suena como lo que hacían los Guardianes de Aura…"

"Así es, en tiempos antiguos, también nos dedicábamos a viajar por Shanxi junto a un compañero pokemón buscando resolver disputas y a mantener la paz en donde fuese necesario."

Abby se llevo la mano a la boca de asombro.

"O sea… Que usted… ¿Es un Guardián de Aura?"

Batuo asintió.

"Aunque todo eso aquello sucedió hace siglos, ya que por diversas razones, ya no salimos a recorrer el mundo exterior como lo hacíamos antes."

"Pero… Usted puede realizar cosas como las que hacían los Guardianes de Aura de antaño… Como poder ver el aura de los demás… ¿No es cierto?"

Batuo cerró los ojos, ras hacerlos, extendió su mano sobre el lomo de Johnny y comenzó a masajearlo. Al principio este se sorprendió el abrupto traspaso de su espacio personal, pero en unos instantes, la expresión de su rosto cambió a uno de placer y pareció comenzar a relajare y a disfrutar.

"¡Vaya! ¡En verdad lo está haciendo! ¡Está estimulando los puntos de presión de Johnny sin ni siquiera tener que mirar!"

"Normalmente, cuando nos concentramos para ver el chi de otro ser vivo, suele mostrarse como una llama que emana de todo su cuerpo." Dijo mientras terminaba de masajear a Johnny y comenzaba a acariciar su pelaje. "Pero cuando nos concentramos más, podemos ver a través de aquella llama que emiten y fijarnos en sus meridianos y puntos de chi. De esa forma, podemos conocer su localización exacta para poder usarlos a nuestro favor"

"Aunque usted dice que los monjes de su monasterio aprender a fortalecer y a dominar el aura de sus cuerpos ¿No se supone que solo un grupo selecto de personas y pokemón pueden convertirse en Guardianes de Aura?"

"Normalmente es así, pero desde hace más de mil años que nuestro fundador, Shi Yongxin, le fuera revelado el secreto de cómo fortalecer el chi de cada uno hasta el punto de que una persona común y corriente, sin la capacidad poder utilizarlo, pueda hacerlo tras cumplir un rigoroso entrenamiento en el que buscamos perfeccionar cada vez más nuestros cuerpos y almas.

Sabemos que aparte de la existencia de los puntos de chi y los meridianos, existen otra serie de puntos importantes denominados como chakras. Normalmente, los seres vivos son incapaces de poder utilizar todo el chi disponibles en sus cuerpos y sólo disponen de una cantidad limitada de él, la cual es insuficiente para poder utilizarlo de la misma forma que los que ustedes llaman Guardianes de Aura. Existen seis chakras conocidos en los pokemón, mientras que en el caso del ser humano, son en vez siete. Estos chakras son puntos de energía inmensurable ubicados a través del eje de la columna vertebral hasta la cabeza, y son de estos puntos de donde emana la mayor parte del chi de todo el cuerpo, para luego distribuirse por los meridianos y de ahí a los puntos de chi. Por lo general se encuentran obstruidos, disponiendo la mayor parte de los humanos y pokemón de sólo una pequeña parte del chi que logra filtrarse a través de ellos.

Personas como los Guardianes de Aura son aquellas que han nacido con obstrucciones diferente a lo normal, ya que a pesar de que igual forma se encuentran obstruidos, logra filtrarse a través de ellos una cantidad superior de chi de lo convencional, lo que le permite dominar los poderes relacionados con el chi. Nosotros, los monjes, entrenamos para desbloquear nuestros chakras obstruidos para así poder tener disponible de todo el poder que emana de ellos, y logrando de esa forma, ponernos a la altura o incluso superar a los demás Guardianes de Aura."

"¡Esto es en verdad increíble! ¡Nunca pensé que algo así era posible! ¡De que una persona común y corriente pudiese convertirse en un Guardián de Aura!"

"Aún así, nada dice que sea fácil poder desbloquear los chakras. No solo se necesita debilitar las obstrucciones que impiden el flujo del chi mediante un entrenamiento físico que busca fortalecer el que alcanza a emanar a través de ellos, si no que también, se debe buscar la iluminación interior, el purificar nuestra alma de las emociones y pasiones terrenales que nos encadenan al mundo de lo físico. Ya que son estas las que provocan la obstrucción de los chakras, y mientras una personas o pokemón no sea capaz de superar estas emociones como el miedo, el odio o la ira, le será imposible poder desbloquear sus chakras."

"Eso… Suena como algo difícil…"

"Por eso mismo es que muchos fracasan en el camino. Incluso para los que consiguen desbloquear el primer chakras, desbloquear el segundo se vuelve más difícil, y el tercero aún más. Así de forma sucesiva. La mayoría de los monjes no alcanza a desbloquear más allá del cuarto chakra, incluido yo mismo. Mientras que tan solo unos pocos logran continuar por el quinto y más allá."

"¿Y qué pasa cuando alguien logra liberar los siete chakras?"

"Eso es algo muy raro que suceda. Normalmente, sólo lo logra una persona cada cierta cantidad de siglos. Aquel que lo logra es alguien que alcanzado la perfección espiritual y el cual su poder ha trascendido a un nivel superior a cualquier mortal. A esta persona, la conocemos como Avatar, sólo han habido seis en la historia de nuestro monasterio y desde hace más de trescientos años que no ha aparecido uno."

"Bueno… Ciertamente todas esas cosas se oyen muy interesantes sin duda… Pero hay algo que me dejó pensando… ¿Por qué usted ha dicho que perteneció a los Monjes Guardianes? ¿Acaso usted se fue, lo expulsaron o algo así?"

Batuo dejó de acariciar el lomo del Delcatty, cambiando su expresión a una cargada de tristeza.

"Hace treinta años era todavía una persona joven e irracional, y en esos días, tomé algunas decisiones que no fueron buenas ni para mí ni para mis otros hermanos ya que los hice poner en peligro… Por lo que al final perdí el respeto de mis hermanos y terminé siendo expulsando… No es algo de lo que desee hablar… Aunque sólo le diré que entiendo la decisión que ellos tomaron y que en verdad me lo merezco…" Batuo volvió a elevar la mirada hacia la doctora "Aunque no se preocupe por las habladurías de un viejo como yo. Esas cosas sucedieron hace mucho tiempo y lo que debemos hacer ahora es concentrarnos en nuestra misión."

* * *

La expedición se reunió en el comedor cuando la Teniente Reika mandó a llamarlos a todos informando de que Andrés había recibido noticias de la expedición del norte. Cuando estuvieron todos reunidos, el comenzó a repetir el reporte de Arthur.

"Y eso es en resumen… Que la expedición del Capitán Hagen logró llegar sana y salva a Pueblo Lavacalda y logró encontrar a varios supervivientes, entre ellos, a dos entrenadores que gracias a sus pokemón que fueron capaces de aguantar tanto tiempo. También que Max se encuentra a salvo y que había desaparecido del Reino Espejismo sólo para querer colarse en la expedición de Hagen y salir en búsqueda de un amigo pokemón..."

"Jirachi… Murmuró Reika… En verdad no lo puedo creer… Debe de ser una broma… Un pokemón legendario como él y además amigo de Max…"

Se empezaron a oír murmullos de incredulidad entre todos los soldados.

"Disculpe Teniente… No es mi deseo interrumpir…" Dijo Ángela mientras levantaba la mano. "Debido a que provengo de la región de Sinnoh, no conozco mucho sobre los pokemón de Hoenn ¿Qué es lo que hace tan especial a este Jirachi?"

"Jirachi es un pokemón que existe en las leyendas de la región." Comenzó a explicar Brendan. "Un pokemón que se dice que es capaz de conceder deseos."

"¿Cumplir deseos? ¿En verdad puede hacer eso?" Preguntó Jennifer al no ser ella de la región también.

"Eso es lo que se dice" Continuó Reika. "Pero se supone que Jirachi es un pokemón que se pasa la mayor parte del tiempo dormido, ya que solo despierta durante una semana cada mil años cuando un cometa, el Cometa del Milenio, surca los cielos durante esa semana. Pero el problema es que el cometa pasó hace poco tiempo y es imposible que estuviese despierto incluso si es verdad que Jirachi existe."

"Pero Arthur y Max juran que es verdad." Dijo Andrés. "Además hay que contar que todos los soldados de la expedición, incluido Hagen, lo han visto y pueden confirmarlo. Y respecto a lo del sueño milenario de Jirachi, creen que es debido a la remoción de los limitadores."

"Interesante… Un pokemón perteneciente a leyendas de la región que despierta y decide ayudarnos… Ciertamente este es un curso de los acontecimientos inesperado…" Añadió Batuo.

"Pero entonces, seguiremos con el plan establecido ¿no?" Preguntó Álex.

"Sin dudas las noticias del norte son intrigantes, pero el plan sin sigue alteraciones. Partiremos mañana temprano hasta Pueblo Verdegal, buscaremos supervivientes y ahí decidiremos si continuamos la búsqueda un poco más allá o si nos regresamos al Reino Espejismo. Pueden retirarse.

* * *

Muy lejos de ahí, en un lugar remoto y apartado, seis figuras no humanas se encontraban reunidas para discutir el plan a seguir para el día siguiente.

"¿Están todos presentes? Bien." Comenzó a decir una primera voz que sonaba sabia y elocuente.

"¿Qué es lo que has descubierto?" Preguntó una voz femenina que sonaba maternal y sabia.

"Logramos llegar a Forina y examinamos todo el sitio." Continuó la primera voz. "Para mi gran pesar, no pudimos encontrar a Jirachi en ningún lado."

"¡¿Pero cómo?! ¡¿Cómo es posible que no lo encontraras?! ¡Un pokemón como Jirachi debería de poder sentirse kilómetros a la redonda!" Protestó una segunda voz masculina. Esta, a diferencia de la primera, era brusca y temperamental.

"Silencio" Espetó una tercer voz. "Si es que él ha llegado aquí con tanta tranquilidad, significa que al menos habrás descubierto algo más ¿no es cierto?" Esta voz era también masculina, pero contrastaba con la segunda sonando inteligente, fría y calculadora.

"Así es, camaradas. A pesar de mi fracaso en poder encontrarlo, gracias a Ninetails, hemos encontrado una pista que nos pueda llevar hasta su paradero."

"Ya veo…" Comentó intrigado la tercera voz. "Ha podido seguir su rastro… ¿Verdad?"

"Ninetails… Querida… Pasa adelante y cuéntanos lo que has descubierto junto a mí. Además ¿Podrías encendernos un fuego, que ya se encuentra todo muy oscuro por favor?"

"A sus órdenes." Contestó ella.

La Ninetails avanzó hacia el interior de un círculo, y con un ataque de Ascuas, encendió un montón de ramas apiladas. La súbita luz que emitieron aquellas llamas revelaron la presencia cinco Alakazam que la rodeaban.

"Señoras y señores míos…" Comenzó ella con una leve reverencia. "Mi olfato pudo detectar un aroma fresco, posiblemente el de Jirachi, por lo que podría asegurar que él se encontraba en Forina hasta hace una pocas horas antes de que llegáramos."

"¿Pero has podido detectar hacia donde se ha ido?" Preguntó la Alakazam femenina.

"No puedo asegurarlo con certeza, pero lo que si se es que junto al aroma de Jirachi, se encontraban también los aromas y las huellas de no solo de otros pokemón, sino que el de cuatro humanos también."

"¿¡Humanos has dicho?! ¡No me digas que se lo han llevado antes que nosotros!" Contestó el Alakazam temperamental.

"Vaya… Vaya…"Comenzó a decir la voz de una segunda Alakazam. "Que inesperada noticia… Quién diría que hasta en estos peligrosos tiempos para ellos los humanos continúen acaparando y esclavizando a más pokemón… " Esta voz, a diferencia del tono sabio y maternal de la primera Alakazam, sonaba elegante y esnob como la de una antigua noble de alta alcurnia.

"A lo mejor ellos también quieren el poder que buscamos de él…Pero es imposible que hayan podido capturar a Jirachi…" Reflexionaba el tercer Alakazam masculino. "Los dispositivos esclavizadores humanos, esos que llaman "pokéballs", ya no sirven desde que Ho-Oh removió los limitadores de los pokemón. Lo único que se me ocurre es que el mismo Jirachi haya decidido irse con ellos o que hayan utilizado un método distinto para poder llevárselo a la fuerza…"

"No es mi deseo interrumpirlo, señor…" Continuó la Ninetails. "Sólo quiero finalizar mi reporte diciendo que perdí el rastro de Jirachi hacia el este, al parecer, los humanos se fueron volando con él sobre alguno de sus pokemón esclavos."

"Por mi parte, tengo una idea de donde habrán podido haber ido." Dijo el primer Alakazam. "Pero antes, creo que ya es hora de que nos organicemos mejor como expedición. Para facilitar la comunicación entre nosotros y el ejército que vayamos reclutando, he decidido que todos adoptemos un nombre código que nos distinga."

"¿Cómo cual?" Preguntó el Alakazam temperamental con los brazos cruzados.

"En este caso, he pensado que podríamos utilizar el alfabeto humano conocido como "griego". Debido al uso que tanto los humanos, nosotros y nuestro mismísimo Señor damos en las ciencias, lo he considerado como apropiado para la ocasión"

"Si… No está mal…" Se dijo a sí mismo el Alakazam de voz fría y calculadora mientras se acicalaba uno de sus bigotes. "Ese sistema iría bien con nosotros…"

Poco a poco, los tres Alakazam restantes asintieron dando su aprobación.

"¿Así que es unánime? Bien, cómo líder de esta expedición nombrado por nuestro gran Señor, he considerado denominarme como Alfa." Prosiguió a señalar a la primera Alakazam femenina. "Tú serás Beta" Luego a la segunda Alakazam. "Gamma." Prosiguió al Alakazam temperamental "Delta." Y finalmente al último Alakazam masculino. "Y tú Épsilon… ¿Algún opinión en contra?"

Mientras los demás negaban con un gesto, un gran pokemón de cuerpo de acero se acercó a ellos haciendo temblar ligeramente el suelo con las pisadas pesadas de su cuerpo.

"LAMENTAMOS EL RETRASO SEGÚN LA HORA ESTIPULADA. VENÍMOS DE ORGANIZAR A NUESTROS CONGÉNERES EN SUS RESPECTIVAS UBICACIONES DEL CAMPAMENTO." Expresó una voz que sonaba artificial y mecánica como la de una computadora. "A PARTIR DE ESTE MOMENTO NOS ENCONTRAMOS DISPONIBLES PARA PARTICIPAR EN ESTA DISCUSIÓN."

El gran pokemón de acero era un Metagross de grandes proporciones, que a diferencia de la mayoría de su especie, su cuerpo resplandecía como la plata y la gran equis de su rostro lo hacía como el oro, siendo uno de los pokemón raros conocidos como varicolor.

"¡Ah! ¡No se preocupe!" Le respondió Alfa al Metagross. "Todavía estaba a tiempo para unírsenos. Como sabrá, nuestro Señor nos envió a todos aquí para reclutar a un ejército con el cual exterminar a todos los humanos de la región Hoenn para que así se pueda crear el mundo donde los pokemón puedan vivir libres del yugo de los humanos. Pero ahora, se nos ha ordenado también encontrar y entregarle al pokemón de nombre Jirachi para que así El pueda estudiar sus poderes que podrían ser de gran utilidad para que podamos alcanzar nuestro objetivo."

"LO RECORDAMOS. ENTONCES ¿CUÁL HA SIDO EL RESULTADO DE AQUELLA BÚSQUEDA? ¿HAN HABIDO PROGRESOS HASTA EL MOMENTO?"

Cuando los cinco Alakazam fueron enviados a Hoenn por órdenes del Señor del Conocimiento, aliado de Ho-Oh, el pokemón que originalmente removió los limitadores de todos los pokemón. Sus objetivos originales era viajar de lugar en lugar revelándole a los pokemón salvajes el porqué del súbito aumento de sus poderes buscando convencerlos para que se unan a un ejército organizado contra los humanos.

Durante el proceso, Alfa hacía de predicador, hablándoles de cómo todo aquello había sido hecho para que los pokemón pudiesen levantarse en contra de los humanos que eran seres viles y crueles: no tenían problemas en enviar a sus crías en viajes en donde raptan pokemón, separándolos de sus hábitats y familias para forzarlos a que los entretengan en brutales combates donde se los obliga a pelear hasta la inconsciencia, en los cuales sus amos buscan satisfacer sus deseos caprichosos y perversos. Mientras que los pokemón capturados por ellos terminan con sus cerebros lavados para que acepten el destino de convertirse en sus esclavos donde ellos no se vuelven más que herramientas utilizadas para satisfacer las metas personales de sus captores.

Pero eso no era lo único. Los humanos han continuado creciendo y consumiendo los recursos del planeta sin preocuparse ellos de qué forma afectan a los pokemón que viven con ellos y al ecosistema. No son capaces de crear cosas capaces que de convivir en armonía con el ambiente ya que sólo se preocupan de sí mismos: talan bosques para extraer sus recursos de manera indiscriminada para construir sus ciudades y alimentar a su población que nunca para de crecer, destruyen los hogares de millares de pokemón en el proceso, contaminan tanto los cielos como los mares sin preocuparse de los efectos nocivos que puedan causar y a donde sean que se instalen, terminan destruyéndolo en algún momento.

Los humanos son como un virus: se instalan, crecen, se reproducen y se esparcen para repetir el proceso. Cuando un virus se esparce y consume los recursos de su huésped, este empieza lentamente a morir ya que no devuelven nada a cambio de lo que ellos toman. Hasta que finalmente, el huésped muere. Los humanos eran eso: un virus, una enfermedad para el planeta. Si permitían que los humanos continuaran viviendo, terminarían destruyéndolo todo, por lo que había que liberar al mundo de aquella enfermedad llamada humanidad. Sólo acabando con todos y cada uno de ellos podían salvar al mundo y no podían hacer distinción entre justos y pecadores. A lo mejor existían humanos buenos y responsables, pero sus descendientes rápidamente olvidarían el mensaje de sus progenitores y volverían a repetir el mismo ciclo de destrucción y sufrimiento como si se encontrara codificado en la esencia de su propio ser. Para los humanos, no había más que una sola solución: el genocidio. Sólo en un mundo sin humanos los pokemón y el planeta podrían ser capaces de subsistir.

Muchos pokemón se les han unido hasta el momento, centenares de ellos, a pesar de que no siempre todos los pokemón que se encontraban en el camino estaban de acuerdo con lo que ellos decían. Aunque en algunos casos, era porque simplemente desbeban mantenerse neutrales ya que deseaban continuar con sus vidas sin que nadie se metiese en sus asuntos.

En el caso de los Metagross que los acompañaban y los demás integrantes de su rama evolutiva, al igual que los Alakazam y Kadabra, habían terminado ofreciendo sus servicios al Señor del Conocimiento ya que habían llegado a la misma conclusión que H-Oh respecto a la humanidad, y también porque se habían dado cuenta que por un tema de recursos y aliados, que Ho-Oh era seguramente el bando ganador, siendo el Metagross varicolor presente el líder y representante del grupo que los acompañaba. A pesar de que muchos se habían aliado, no todos habían llegado a la misma conclusión y varios prefirieron mantenerse neutrales en el conflicto.

"Lamentablemente no pudo encontrar a Jirachi en Forina como esperaba. Pero a cambio, tengo una ligera sospecha de donde podría estar. Al parecer, Jirachi se ha unido o ha sido capturado a un grupo de humanos que pasó por Forina hace no muchas horas y según la distancia de viaje comparado con las horas de luz, calculo que Jirachi y sus captores podría estar en el asentamiento humano denominado como Pueblo Lavacalda por ellos."

"¿Pero cómo puedes estar tan seguro?" Preguntó Delta. "Nada dice que en verdad estén ahí."

"Por eso mismo, propongo un plan." Tras decir esto, tomó un papel enrollado que poseía y lo desplegó en el suelo a la vez que los demás se acercaban para mirar. El papel era un mapa de la región con las rutas y las poblaciones humanas marcadas. "Nos encontramos aquí, no demasiado lejos del asentamiento humano. Como verán, es el poblado humano más cercano a Forina. Si los humanos que capturaron a Jirachi tuviesen que buscar un sitio para descansar, es muy probable que lo hicieran ahí. Mi idea es dividir nuestro ejército en tres grupos: uno que ataque directamente Pueblo Lavacalda y que capture a Jirachi si se encuentra ahí. En caso de que no hubiera rastro de él, los otros dos estarán reconociendo a la vez las rutas que salen del norte y al sur de Lavacalda y prepararán emboscadas para asaltarlos si es que llegaran pasar por ahí. Si tenemos suerte, podremos interceptar a los humanos y a Jirachi antes que les perdemos el rastro."

"Suena como un buen plan…" Aprobó Beta pensativa. "Además, cualquiera de nosotros o de los Metagross podría detectar el aura de Jirachi a larga distancia y avisar a los demás con nuestro poderes psíquicos para que nos dirijamos a apoyar al grupo que lo encuentre primero."

"Aunque no creo que eso sea necesario." Añadió Gamma "Los humanos son unos seres patéticos y debiluchos, incluso con sus pokemón esclavos, es imposible que puedan sobrevivir a la clara superioridad numérica de nuestro ejército."

"NUESTRO CONCENSO CONCLUYE QUE UN PLAN COMO ESTE TIENE ALTAS PROBABILIDADES DE ÉXITO. ES IMPORBABLE QUE LOS HUMANOS PUEDAN OFRCER UNA RESISTENCIA PROLONGADA. SUGERIMOS REPARTIR A NUESTROS CONGÉNERES ENTRE LOS TRES GRUPOS PARA AYUDAR EN LA INTERCEPCIÓN."

"Esta vez tengo planes diferentes para ustedes." Retomó la palabra Alfa. "El Señor del Conocimiento también nos ha solicitado buscar y reciclar la mayor cantidad posible de elementos estructurales de las construcciones humanas para que así El pueda expandir la infraestructura su base. Ustedes acompañaran a Beta y a Gamma que liderarán la expedición que asaltará el poblado humano y las ayudaran a desmantelarlo de los recursos útiles que encuentren."

"Por mi está bien, Alfa" Comentó Gamma de nuevo "Ninguno de esos humanos y sus esclavos pokemón podrán oponerse a nosotras dos."

"No tengo objeciones al respecto." Concordó Beta. "Aquellos humanos temblarán con nuestra presencia."

El Metagross varicolor miró seriamente a Alfa.

"NOSOTROS COMPRENDEMOS QUE ESTAMOS TRABAJANDO EN EL MISMO BANDO Y QUE UXIE HA DECIDIDO DARTE EL CONTROL DE ESTA MISIÓN. TAMBIEN NOSOTROS ENTENDEMOS LA IMPORTANCIA DE LA RECOLECCIÓN DE RECURSOS QUE NOS HA SOLICITADO TAMBIÉN, PERO ESTAMOS SEGUROS QUE A MIS CONGÉNERERS NO LES AGRADARÁ EL HECHO DE QUE USTEDES NOS DEN ORDENES PARA USARNOS COMO MANO DE OBRA BARATA. SERÍA CONVENIENTE HACERLE RECORDAR, QUE NOSOTROS ESTAMOS EN EL MISMO RANGO DE LA JERARQUÍA DEL EJÉRCITO DE UXIE Y QUE POR LO TANTO PODEMOS TOMAR NUESTRAS PROPIAS DECISIONES TAMBIEN. "

"Por favor, no lo mire de esa forma, ya que para esta vez, necesitamos de su ayuda para cumplir con la misión que el Señor del Conocimiento nos ha encomendado. Además, tienen absoluta libertad de hacer lo que les plazca a los humanos y a sus pokemón esclavos si es que hubiese alguno de ellos en su asentamiento. Y por supuesto, ustedes son iguales a nosotros en poder psíquico, intelecto y en la jerarquía del ejército de nuestro Señor, por lo que toda opinión de ustedes será escuchada y valorada. Aunque eso sí preferiríamos que a Él lo tratasen con el respeto que su título se merece en vez de llamarlo por su nombre de una manera tan informal."

Los Alakazam y el resto de su familia evolutiva reverenciaban a Uxie, uno de los pokemón legendarios que se habían unido a Ho-Oh, el cual era su aliado, mano derecha y al parecer lo único que impedía que los planes de Ho-Oh fallaran por falta de organización y de planes. Debido a que los Alakazam eran criaturas de intelecto y valoraban el conocimiento sobre cualquier otra cosa, alababan y reverenciaban al pokemón creador de todo el conocimiento como si fuera un dios. A diferencias de ellos, los Metagross, los cuales eran seres más lógicos y racionales, lo veían simplemente como un pokemón poderoso el cual valía la pena unirse por los recursos disponibles en su bando hasta el momento.

"OBEDECEREMOS ESTA VEZ, PERO PARA LA PRÓXIMA OCASIÓN, SUGERIRÍA TOMEN MEJOR EN CUENTA NUESTRA OPINIÓN. IREMOS A AVISAR A NUESTROS CONGÉNERES DE ESTE PLAN PARA QUE SE PREPAREN PARA LA MISIÓN DE MAÑANA. ANTES DE QUE VINIERAMOS, ALCANZAMOS A OÍR DE USTEDES QUE DESEBAN DISTINGUIRSE ENTRE USTEDES CON CÓDIGOS Y HEMOS LLEGADO AL CONSENSO DE TOMAR UNO TAMBIÉN."

"¿Y cuál sería ese?"

"OMEGA."

Los dos se miraron cara a cara fijamente por unos instantes.

"Está bien… Omega…"

"Y UNA COSA MÁS, A LO MEJOR USTEDES VEN A UXIE COMO A UN DIOS, PERO DESEAMOS QUE SEPAN QUE SU OPINIÓN ACERCA DE ÉL NOS ES IRRELEVANTE. ES MÁS, LA CONSIDERAMOS EXTREMADAMENTE SUPERSTICIOSA Y CARENTE DE LÓGICA. A LO MEJOR UXIE ES UN SER PODEROSO, PERO EN EL FONDO NO ES MÁS DISTINTO QUE CUALQUIER OTRO POKEMÓN."

"¿¡Como te atreves a hablar así del Señor del Conocimiento, pedazo de chatarra?! ¡Vuelves a decir algo así y te la verás conmigo!" Le espetó Delta mientras se ponía frente a él y sus ojos comenzaban a destellar de poder psíquico. A la vez, Omega contestó de la misma forma listo para defenderse.

"¡Alto!" Ordenó Beta mientras hacía levitar a Delta con sus poderes y lo arrojaba hacia atrás. "¡A lo mejor los Metagross no opinen de la misma forma que nosotros pero no nos podemos dar el lujo de pelear entre nosotros en una misión tan importante!"

Omega regresó a la normalidad.

"HEMOS DECIDIDO NO TOMAR EN CUENTA ESTE PEQUEÑO INCIDENTE POR ESTA OCASIÓN. PERO PARA LA PRÓXIMA VEZ, NO TENDREMOS PIEDAD EN REDUCIRTE Y PISOTER TU DEBILUCHO CUERPO HASTA HACERLO PEDAZOS SI ES QUE VUELVES A AMENAZARNOS OTRA VEZ. QUEDAS ADVERTIDO. AHORA, SI NOS DISULPAN, DEBEMOS RETIRARNOS PARA REUNIRNOS CON NUESTRO CONGÉNERES."

Finalmente, el Metagross procedió a irse mientras Delta volvía a recuperarse.

"Así que ese Metagross quiere dárselas de importante ¿eh?… Solo espero que continúe entendiendo que aquí no tiene más autoridad que nosotros." Opinó Épsilon.

"¡Beta! ¡No era necesario que hicieras eso!" Le gritó Delta a la Alakazam.

"¡Silencio Delta!" Ordenó Alfa. "¡Beta tiene razón en su argumento ya que por el momento es mejor que no nos peleemos entre nosotros! ¡A lo mejor los Metagross no son capaces de ver a nuestro Señor del Conocimiento con nuestros mismos ojos, pero seamos pacientes y esperemos que en el futuro puedan ser capaces de hacerlo!" Alfa tomó unas bocanadas de aire mientras se tranquilizaba. "Ahora bien, prosigamos con la formación de los otros grupos… Yo y Delta dirigiremos a nuestro grupo por la ruta al sur de la población humana, mientras que tú, Épsilon, dirigieras personalmente el tuyo por la ruta del norte. Como uno de nuestros camaradas más inteligentes, supongo que no tendrás problemas en hacerlo por tu cuenta."

"Lo haré como usted ordene, Alfa, no será problema para mí. Los humanos, si es que planean proseguir por el norte, tendrán que atravesar el Monte Cenizo. Debido a que ya no poseen su preciada electricidad de la cual tanto dependen, tendrán que tomar la ruta larga que rodea al monte en vez de que puedan utilizar el atajo usando su teleférico, y aquella será perfecta para tenderles una emboscada a la mitad de camino."

"Ojalá que tu plan, si es que llegaras a encontrarte con ellos tenga éxito, Épsilon. Si es que no queda ninguna otra duda, pueden retirarse, a los pokemón se les dará un par de horas de sueño, ya que tendremos que partir temprano si queremos que alguno de los tres grupos alcance su objetivo antes de que perdamos de rastro a los humanos ¡Alabado sea Uxie el Señor del Conocimiento! ¡Que su sabiduría nos iluminé y que nos lleve hasta la victoria!"

"¡Que así sea!" Exclamaron los demás al unísono y se retiraban.

Después de que ellos se retiraran, solo Alfa y la Ninetails permanecieron ante la fogata. Ella contiuaba pensaba en Omega.

"Mi señor, si me disculpa, siempre me he preguntado algo desde que me encontré por primera vez con los Metagross ¿Por qué todos ellos parecen referirse a sí mismo como "nosotros" cuando hablan? Es algo que encuentro demasiado curioso…"

"¡Ah! Querida… Esa pregunta tiene una respuesta bastante interesante… Una de las cosas más destacables de los Metagross es que se forman de la fusión de dos Metang, mientras que estos nacen cuando se fusionan dos Beldum. Lo que a fin de cuentas, conlleva a que cada Metagross tenga cuatro cerebros en el cual cada uno conserva su individualidad e interpreta la información que recibe de manera distinta e independiente, pudiendo llegar cada uno de ellos a conclusiones diferentes para el mismo problema. Sólo cuando sus cuatro cerebros discuten y llegan a un acuerdo, o consenso como ellos dicen, es que el Metagross toma una decisión sobre algo al respecto. Es por eso que ellos hablan como si fueran un grupo en vez de un individuo, y es justamente por la compleja red neuronal que sus cuatro cerebros forman entre ellos que poseen poderes y una inteligencia tan grande que rivaliza con la nuestra cuando esos cuatro cerebros trabajan juntos."

"Vaya… Eso… Suena confuso… No puedo entender como cuatro mentes pueden convivir en un solo cuerpo…"

"Seguramente lo es, querida, especialmente para seres como nosotros que vivimos nuestras vidas con un solo cerebro. Ahora, debemos hacer los preparativos para mañana, tenemos un largo día y una importante tarea que hacer. Kadabra, acércate."

De entre la oscuridad emergió un Kadabra, el mismo que los había acompañado a ambos a Forina.

"¿Desea algo mi señor?"

"Tú y Ninetails, diríjanse a donde está reunido nuestro ejército y comuníquenles de nuestro plan para mañana. Deben estar preparados y listos antes del amanecer. También díganles que mañana por fin tendrán la oportunidad de derramar y probar el sabor a sangre humana si es que no lo han hecho antes."

"A sus órdenes, mi señor" Confirmaron los dos al unísono con una leve reverencia y procedieron a retirarse a en medio de la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

**Eso ha sido todo por el momento. Nos vemos en uno o dos meses más con otro capítulo . Si es posible, espero durante mis vacaciones de invierno poder publicar varios capitulos seguidos como lo hice en el verano para compensar por estos largos periodos de espera.**


	4. El Amanecer de los Swalot

**Ahora que estoy en mis vacaciones de invierno, buscaré poder publicar varios capítulos durante esta época. Mantengase alerta a las actualizaciones que vendran en estos meses de julio y agosto.**

* * *

**El Amanecer de los Swalot**

**11 de Septiembre**

La expedición del sur soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando por fin apareció delante de ellosel gran centro pokemón de Pueblo Verdegal. El edificio, construido a las afueras, significaba que estaban técnicamente al lado de ella. La teniente Reika ordenó montar el campamento base en el interior, enviando primero a una expedición de limpieza que despachó a varios pokemón salvajes que habían elegido al centro como su nuevo hogar. Lamentablemente, no encontraron rastro de supervivientes.

"¿Eso que lleva ahí tu Aggron en ese carro son sus huevos? ¿Verdad?" Preguntó con curiosidad la doctora Abby mientras la expedición almorzaba.

"Si doctora, pero n le recomendaría acercar…"

Desoyendo el consejo de Brendan, Abby se acercó al carro con el nido improvisado junto a Johnny para verlos más de cerca. De manera instantánea, Aggron se interpuso en su camino y soltó un gran rugido en su cara, erizándole los pelos de miedo a la doctora y haciendo que Johnny se escondiese atemorizado entre sus piernas.

"Es un tanto sobreprotectora con ellos… Ya sabe… Instinto maternal…"

"Si… Si… Ya veo…" Respondió Abby temblorosa.

A su vez, los soldados cercanos, junto con Andrés, Ángela, Jennifer, Álex y Katrina, se reían de la situación.

"¡Muy bien todos! ¡El plan de hoy es el siguiente!" Comenzó la reunión la Teniente Reika tras el almuerzo. Junto a ella, habían montado una pizarra con un gran mapa de Pueblo Verdegal. "¡Nuestro objetivo es el mismo de siempre: Recorreremos la ciudad tratando de encontrar a la mayor cantidad de supervivientes posibles y regresaremos al campamento base antes de anochecer! ¡Nos abriremos paso hasta el centro y de ahí formaremos los grupos para recorrer todos los sectores del pueblo! ¿Alguna consulta? ¿No? ¡Entonces a trabajar!"

* * *

Los hombres, mujeres o pokemón de la expedición avanzaban de manera cautelosa por las calles y entre los edificios de Pueblo Verdegal. A pesar de que su nombre incluía la palabra pueblo, en realidad era lo suficientemente grande y compleja como para poder denominarla más bien como una ciudad pequeña. La gente se encontraba tensa, mirando cuidadosamente cada esquina y alertándose con cada sonido extraño. De los cuarenta soldados de la expedición, habían dejado a unos diez para cuidar el campamento, entre ellos a la doctora Abby.

Finalmente, los pokéglov de los entrenadores de la expedición comenzaron a sonar de manera simultánea cuando el grupo se encontraba en una intersección entre calles. De manera inmediata todos se detuvieron a la vez.

"¡Manada de Mightyena acercándose por el frente y los costados a toda velocidad! ¡Son alrededor de sesenta! ¡Distancia aproximada! ¡Doscientos metros!" Anunció Andrés.

"¡Atención todos! ¡Formación defensiva! ¡Que salga Espeon para que cree unas pantallas de luz y los demás pónganse a cubierto! ¡Quiero esas ametralladoras listas a los costados y que todos los pokemón posibles den fuego de apoyo! ¡Les daremos a esos Mightyena una cálida bienvenida!" Ordenó Reika.

Inmediatamente Ángela liberó de su pokéglov a Espeon y le ordeno que creara todas las Pantallas de Luz que pudiese, que los soldados procedieron a tomar y a utilizar para crear cobertura en aquella intersección de calles despejada. Los hombres de a diez se posicionaron para cubrir las tres calles de donde aparecerían los pokemón, con dos de ellos desplegando en cada flanco de cada calle una ametralladora ligera. Entre los fusileros se encontraban también Andrés, Álex, Katrina y la propia Reika que empezaron a aguardar tensos la llegada de los atacantes. Mientras que al centro, protegidos por los soldados, se encontraban Ángela, Jennifer y Brendan resguardados por Batuo y sus respectivos pokemón. Brendan miraba a todas direcciones de manera nerviosa mientras aferraba con su mano temblorosa su arma para darse seguridad, teniéndola lista en caso de tener que usarla. Al contrario de él, Batuo se encontraba de pie con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados con una expresión serena, esperando que el combate iniciara, aguardando el momento de entrar en acción si fuese necesario.

Cuando la formación estuvo desplegada, se empezaron a oír los aullidos y ladridos de los Mightyena que deseaban detener aquella incursión ilegal en su territorio por parte de aquellos humanos atrevidos. Lo que no sabían, era que aquellos humanos estaban mucho más preparados de lo que podrían pensar, a distintos a los que se habían enfrentado cuando tomaron posesión de aquel sector.

"¡A mi señal!"

Los soldados levantaron sus armas, a la vez, los pokemón del grupo gruñían, rugían, aullaban o ladraban para provocar a los atacantes que se acercaran, encontrándose especialmente emocionados los tres Mightyena de Katrina. Finalmente, los tres grupos de pokemón aparecieron delante de ellos tras torcer por las esquinas de otras calles.

"¡Apunten! ¡Fuego!"

Inmediatamente comenzó el tiroteo. El estrépito de los fusiles de asalto y las ametralladoras comenzaron a inundar las calles de la ciudad. Una cortina de fuego intenso barrió por aquellas tres calles y la intensa lluvia de plomo comenzó a alcanzar a los primeros blancos. Los Mightyena, sorprendidos por los extraños y espeluznantes estampidos y destellos de las detonaciones de bala, vieron como sus compañeros empezaban a ser destrozados y desmembrado por una fuerza misteriosa, regando el suelo de sangre, vísceras desparramadas e inundando el aire con los alaridos de dolor de las víctimas. En menos de cinco segundos, alrededor de quince Mightyena habían caído al instante.

Tras ese periodo de tiempo, los pokemón del grupo abrieron fuego, entre rayos de energía, fuego, rocas, electricidad, hojas afiladas, hielo y agua a presión, aportando con una lluvia de ataques elementales que barrieron con los Mightyena sin que pudiesen contraatacar.

"¡Fuego a discreción!"

Los disparos continuaron, las vainas consumidas empezaron a caer y a cubrir el suelo mientras los pokemón de la expedición continuaban atacando y los cadáveres enemigos se acumulaban. Jennifer y Ángela se cubrían los oídos de las dolorosas detonaciones de pólvora una al lado de la otra mientras Brendan y Batuo esperaban el resultado del combate. Los Mightyena se encontraban completamente superados en poder de fuego y empezaron rápidamente a perder la moral mientras veían que les era imposible acercarse ni siquiera a diez metros de distancia sin ser horriblemente ajusticiados. Finalmente, entre ellos cundió el pánico y decidieron que semejante ofensiva era insostenible y suicida, con los supervivientes de aquella carnicería empezando a batirse en retirada.

"¡Acaben con todos ellos! ¡No dejen a ninguno vivo! ¡Sin piedad!"

El fuego continuó mientras los Mightyena supervivientes eran masacrados sin misericordia. Los pobres, completamente aterrorizados, caían como moscas en un intento desesperado de escapar de aquella pesadilla. Cuando Reika ordenó el cese al fuego, solo habían conseguido escapar dos Mightyena de aquel baño de sangre por el frente ¿Bajas entre los de la expedición? Ninguna sola.

"Escaparon dos de ellos ¿Los persigo con mis Houndoom?" Preguntó Andrés.

Reika avanzó unos pasos hacia adelante, colocándose a un lado de un Mightyena abatido. Mientras decidía que hacer, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los gemidos provenientes del pokemón caído, que a pesar de la herida de bala en su cuello, seguía vivo ahogándose en un charco de su propia sangre. Reika, observándolo con una mirada fría y endurecida por la experiencia de contemplar las atrocidades cometidas por pokemón como aquel contra las personas, desenfundó de su cartuchera una pistola y le disparó, desparramando sus sesos por el suelo.

"Lo veo difícil, a estas alturas ya debieron de haberse escabullido." Contestó ella en un tono despreocupado mientras guardaba su arma como si no hubiese hecho nada especial.

La calma fue interrumpida por dos estampidos de armas de fuego que hicieron que todos los presentes y pokemón se fijaran y apuntaran en dirección de donde habían escapado los dos Mightyena supervivientes.

Finalmente, un grupo de cinco personas emergió caminando en dirección de ellos. Iban vestidos con uniformes de fuerzas especiales de la policía, se veían claramente armados y llevaban las manos en alto.

"¡No disparen por favor! ¡Estamos con ustedes!" Dijo la voz de una mujer acompañada de un Tangrowth y una Meganium.

"¡Identifíquense!" Ordenó Reika.

La mujer procedió a removerse el casco rebelando la conocida cabellera y rasgos faciales de una oficial Jenny.

"¡Mi nombre es Ashley y soy oficial de policía! ¡Venimos en son de paz!"

* * *

La expedición junto a los recién llegados, con Reika y Ashley a la cabecera.

"Así que ustedes deben de ser supervivientes de la policía de Pueblo Verdegal ¿Verdad?" Le preguntó Reika a la oficial Jenny.

"Bueno… Ciertamente tenemos supervivientes de la policía local en nuestro campamento y otros supervivientes…. Pero nosotros no somos de aquí, si no que venimos de una ciudad al suroeste."

"¿No son de aquí? ¿En serio? Debió de haber sido un viaje complicado con todos los pokemón salvajes inundando las rutas."

"La verdad es que ha sido más fácil de lo que pensarías."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

Ashley soltó una pequeña risa entre dientes.

"Ya lo verán todos cuando lleguemos a nuestro campamento…"

Más atrás, se encontraban Andrés, Ángela, Jennifer y Brendan comentando los sucesos recientes.

"¡Eso estuvo espectacular!" Exclamó Brendan animado "¡¿Se fijaron como se acercaron esos Mightyena tan confiados y seguros de sí mismos?! ¡Los hicimos trizas y ni siquiera nos pudieron tocar!"

"Brendan… ¿Cómo puedes hablar de esa forma de ellos? Los asesinamos sin piedad ni compasión… ¿No vieron lo que hizo la teniente? Pareciera como si te hubiese gustado verlos morir." Comentó Jennifer un tanto apenada por los Mightyena.

"De cierta forma concuerdo con Jennifer." Añadió Ángela. "Además de quedar todo ese desastre que quedó… Debo reconocer que me llegó a dar nauseas…"

"¡¿Acaso están bromeando las dos?! ¡Esos Mightyena deseaban hacernos picadillo! ¡Deberían agradecer que pudiéramos acabar con todos ellos! ¡Además! ¡¿Para qué están aquí si saben que van a tener que ver este tipo de cosas?!" Contestó Brendan un tanto molesto.

"Tranquilo Brendan, no tienes que ser tan duro con ellas." Interrumpió Andrés con su fusil de asalto al hombro. "Lo cierto es que aún así estoy de acuerdo contigo. Si no hubiésemos contraatacado, esos Mightyena no habrían tenido ningún remordimiento a la hora de querer asesinarnos a todos. No es que lo ansíe matarlos ¿Entienden? Pero es algo necesario para sobrevivir."

"Si… En el fondo sé que tienes razón Andrés… Es que tan sólo me da pena verlos sufrir y morir… Además, a la pregunta de Brendan, estoy aquí porque tengo a Chansey, y como aspirante a enfermera, siento que es mi deber preocuparme de que nadie salga herido gracias a sus poderes curativos ¿Verdad Chansey?" Le preguntó ella a su pokemón mientras esta asentía.

"¿Y tú Ángela? ¿Por qué estás aquí? Estoy seguro a ti más que nadie te importaría volver a una vida de princesa mimada en el Reino Espejismo." Le preguntó Brendan. "Además, conociéndote, no entiendo como preferiste unírtenos a nosotros en vez de ir al norte junto con Arthur."

"¿Y eso que te incumbe a ti Brendan?" Contestó Ángela molesta por la pegunta. "Supuse que debido a mis poderes psíquicos y a que tengo pokemón, consideré que sería demasiado egoísta si no hiciera nada para ayudar..."

"¿Segura que es sólo eso?" Preguntó Brendan de forma picarona, mirando de reojo a Andrés que se encontraba de espaldas de ellos.

Ángela cruzó los brazos y miró en dirección contraria a Brendan.

"¡Sí! ¡Solamente eso!" Sentencio ella indignada.

"Ya Brendan… No la sigas molestando… Ella tendrá sus propios motivos para venir." Intentó convencer Jennifer para que él no siguiera presionándola.

"En verdad quien te entiende…" Finalizó Brendan antes de seguir caminando.

Ángela bajó la mirada pensativa, observando a Andrés unos instantes antes de agachar la mirada de nuevo.

"_La verdad… Es que tampoco estoy segura si es solamente eso…"_

* * *

Finalmente, los policías y la oficial llevaron a la expedición a una de las plazas de la ciudad, lo que había ahí presente, los dejó completamente anonadados: delante de ellos, había lo que parecía ser un gigantesco vehículo blindado color verde musgo. A primera vista, debía medir cerca de veinticinco metros de largo por unos diez de ancho, elevándose de seis a siete metros de altura. Destacaba la enorme cantidad de torretas de armas que presentaba tanto al frente como a los costados como ametralladoras y lanzagranadas, habiendo en cada esquina del vehículo lo que parecían ser cuatro cañones montados en torretas giratorias. En vez de ruedas, tenía un par de orugas como la de los tanques de combate en cada costado.

"Pero… ¿Qué es esto?... Es impresionante…" Musitó Reika.

"Esto que ve usted señorita y todos ustedes presentes, es mi mayor invención hasta el momento, la cual he denominado como Transporte Blindado Pesado de Combate clase Groudon, o simplemente Groudon en resumidas cuentas." Dijo una voz animada.

Todos tornaron la vista a un viejo barbudo y canoso de unos setenta años de edad. Con sus pequeñas gafas y bata de laboratorio, a primera vista lucía como algún tipo de científico.

"A todos ustedes, les presento al Profesor Jacuzzi, líder principal de nuestra caravana de superviviente, antiguo director del Centro de Defensa Anti Gulpin y especialista en investigación Gulpin y su evolución, los Swalot. Ha sido gracias a su vehículo que ven ahí, el Groudon, que todos nosotros pudimos escapar y llegar a Pueblo Verdegal."

"¿Y quiénes son estos sujetos, Ashley? ¿Acaso son del ejército?" Preguntó el profesor.

"Déjeme presentarme, soy la teniente Reika Yoshida de las Fuerzas Armadas del Reino Espejismo. Hemos sido enviados por nuestra realeza para buscar supervivientes y llevarlos sanos y a salvo a nuestro reino que se encuentra seguro de los pokemón salvajes. Los presentes aquí están a mis órdenes y algunos son entrenadores pokemón que hemos rescatados y que se han ofrecido a ayudarnos en las labores de rescate."

"¿El Reino Espejismo? ¿Qué se encuentra seguro ante ataques de pokemón salvajes? ¡Fantástico! ¡Hemos estado buscando todo este tiempo un lugar en donde podamos guarecernos de manera permanente! ¿No tendrán problemas en recibirnos?"

"En absoluto, nuestras órdenes en guarecer a todos los supervivientes que encontremos dentro de nuestras fronteras. Será un honor para nuestra familia real recibirlos a ustedes y al Groudon ¿No habrá problemas que los acompañemos en él hasta llevarlos hasta el Reino Espejismo?"

"¡Claro! ¡No hay ningún problema! Tener a sujetos militares como ustedes nos harán de lo más bien y nos hará sentir a todos mucho más seguros ¡Vengan, vengan! ¡Déjenme mostrarles como es mi Groudon!"

Entonces el profesor procedió a dirigir a la expedición a la parte de atrás del gigantesco vehículo, en el camino, integrantes de la caravana del Profesor Jacuzzi se acercaban para saludar, estando felices de hallar a más supervivientes, más aún de enterarse de que eran de las Fuerzas Armadas del Reino Espejismo. Al llegar, se encontraron con una rampa desplegada y el profesor los invitó a subir al interior.

"¡Aquí acaban de entrar en la cubierta inferior, exactamente en la bodega de carga! Aquí guardamos nuestros suministros como alimentos y combustible para el Groudon, de los cuales todavía disponemos de cerca de un mes de los dos como máximo que puede cargar. En esta cubierta, entre otras cosas, se encuentra la sala de máquinas y los depósitos de munición para nuestras armas que van desde las torretas de ametralladoras y lanzagranadas a la de los cañones de 120mm en cada esquina del Groudon."

La expedición miraba sorprendida a los costados los inmensos costales de todo tipo de alimentos, principalmente los de tipo no perecibles. Posteriormente, Jacuzzi los invitó subir a un par de escaleras que los llevaron a la cubierta superior del Groudon. Tras llegar a un pasillo desde las escaleras, se les hizo un tour por los distintos lugares.

"Esta es nuestra sala de operaciones y comunicaciones, donde tenemos equipos como radio, radares y otros tipos de detectores para anunciarnos de posibles peligros o comunicarnos con el mundo exterior. Desde aquí también podemos observar el estado de todo el Groudon, el del armamento y desde aquí se controlan los cuatro grandes cañones principales.

Esta es nuestra sala de reuniones para discutir o debatir asuntos importantes, mientras aquí se encuentran las cocinas y nuestro comedor. Como ven, mi Groudon tiene capacidad para transportar a cien personas, pero no se preocupen, no somos demasiados y parece ser que hay espacio suficiente para todos ustedes y sus pokemón.

Por último, por aquí se lleva a las habitaciones de la tripulación, donde hay mayoritariamente dormitorios con literas de a cuatro o de dos, habiendo algunas habitaciones individuales para gente importante. A lo mejor no son demasiado espaciosas, pero cumplen su cometido.

"Finalmente, este es la cabina del piloto." Dijo mostrando una espaciosa cabina en la parte frontal del Groudon, con grandes cristales reforzados que daban una gran visión dl exterior. "Desde aquí mismo lo conduzco personalmente."

"¡Fantástico! Entonces… ¿Cuándo podemos partir de vuelta al Reino Espejismo en esta preciosura de vehículo?" Interrumpió Andrés.

De manera inmediata, la tripulación estalló en gestos de aprobación. Regresar todos abordo al Reino Espejismo en él no sería más que un simple paseo. Pero inesperadamente, el rostro del profesor se ensombreció.

"En realidad… Tenemos un problema…"

"¿Cuál problema?" Preguntó Reika.

Jacuzzi la miró fijamente.

"Un problema más grande de lo que imaginan, uno que amenaza posiblemente a toda la región de Hoenn."

* * *

Minutos más tarde, la teniente Reika se encontraba sentada en la sala de reuniones junto a Jacuzzi, Ashley y una enfermera Joy para discutir a solas.

"Se me había olvidado contarles a ustedes de toda la historia del porqué estamos aquí y porque nos fuimos de donde vivíamos. Como Ashley les dijo, yo era el director del Centro de Defesa Anti Gulpin y los tres trabajábamos en él." Empezó Jacuzzi.

"Pero ¿Cuál era la función de aquella institución?"

"Nuestra ciudad, una vez al año, es invadida por una plaga de Gulpin que busca saquearla de cualquier cosa comestible. El Centro de Defensa Anti Gulpin se creó hacer varios años para buscar nuevas y mejores maneras de poder rechazarlos y expulsarlos cada vez que lo intentaran. Yo los he estudiado por más de cincuenta años, por lo que fui contratado por el Centro de Defensa para ayudar a proteger la ciudad con mis invenciones. Hasta hace poco, creía saber todo acerca de ellos y siempre mis planes habían funcionado, hasta que un día… Sucedió aquello…"

"La remoción de los limitadores." Adivinó Reika.

"Exacto, el día en que sucedió, fuimos afectados de la misma forma que ustedes nos han dicho." Confirmó Ashley.

"Al final logramos controlar la situación pero nunca creía que sucedería lo que nos pasó después." Aportó la enfermera

"Sé que aún no se ha presentado ante ustedes, pero ella es Sophie, nuestra enfermera Joy a cargo del centro pokemón que era a la vez los cuarteles del Centro de Defensa Anti Gulpin." Indicó el profesor. "Lo que ella se refiere, es que poco después, los Gulpin regresaron… De una forma la cual nunca me imagine que los vería en mi vida…"

"¿Qué sucedió?"

"Los Gulpin reaparecieron, pero esta vez, todos habían evolucionado en Swalot… Entonces… Atacaron en masa… Fueron quizás miles de ellos…" Contestó la enfermera.

"Y los Gulpin habían cambiado, atacaron la ciudad como bestias hambrientas: humanos, pokemón… Lo que sea…" Siguió la oficial de policía.

"Tras evacuar a toda la población que logró escapar de la oleada inicial en los cuarteles, se logró capturar a un espécimen vivo al cual le realizamos varias pruebas, y lo que descubrí me dejó completamente espeluznado. Comprobé que efectivamente, la parte del cerebro que limita el poder de los ataques pokemón había desaparecido y que además de ello, su remoción había causado una amplia gamas de efectos secundarios y mutaciones en todos ellos." Continuó Jacuzzi.

"¿Cambios de que tipo?" Preguntó Reika incómoda por lo que estaba oyendo.

"El metabolismo de aquellos Swalot se había incrementado de manera espectacular, produciendo en sus células un gasto tan enorme de energía que los ha dejado en un estado de hambre perpetua, lo que los ha transformado en bestias movidas única y exclusivamente por el hambre, ya que si no son capaces de alimentarse cada pocas horas… Mueren de inanición… Eso mismo le pasó al espécimen que se logró capturar…"

"Nuestras grabaciones de seguridad registraron las cosas horripilantes que hacen con sus víctimas en su afán de alimentarse." Añadió Sophie en un tono acongojado. "Primero las rocían con ese veneno tóxico, ácido y apestoso que utilizan para inmovilizar y pre digerir a su presa… Luego… De en un par de movimientos… Se las tragan y devoran vivas… No importa que tan grande o pequeña sea ni de que esté hecha… Ellos lo devoran todo… Testigos entre los supervivientes dicen que eran capaces de oír las súplicas y aullidos de dolor de las personas o pokemón que se tragaban mientras sus jugos drásticos comenzaban a disolverlos… Cuando terminan de digerir y los aullidos dolor se apagan… Se marchan en búsqueda de más presas, igual de hambrientas que antes de comer… Porque el hambre de aquellos Swalots… Esas criaturas… Es inagotable… Y esos ojos… Por algún motivo… Parecen brillar de un rojo escarlata en la oscuridad como si fueran demonios infernales…" A estas alturas la enfermera parecía estar a punto de echarse a llorar.

Ahora Reika estaba pálida y temblaba ligeramente, sin poder creer lo que oía.

"Esos Swalot son capaces de comer de todo: carne, plantas, lo que sea con tan solo tener un bocado de algo. Son capaces de digerir desde llantas de vehículos hasta chatarra metálica." Añadió Jacuzzi.

"Y lo peor de todo es que ahora son casi invencibles…" Siguió Ashley de nuevo. "Sin importar cuánto le dispares o dañes de cualquier forma… Debido a su metabolismo tan rápido… Son capaces de regenerar cualquier herida en menos de un minuto… Incluso las que normalmente serían letales para cualquier otra criatura…"

"¡¿Pero entonces como se puede eliminar a uno de esos monstruos?!" Exclamó desesperada Reika.

"No son del todo invencibles." Contestó el profesor. "Su capacidad de regeneración es extraordinaria sin duda, pero durante el ataque, se demostró que si se logra impactar el cerebro de alguna forma, el daño que se le causa al Swalot es tan grande que muere antes de poder regenerarse. Lo complicado de aquello, es que cualquier órgano del Swalot está tan atrofiado en comparación con su enorme estómago que es igual muy difícil acertarle. En comparación, digamos que el cerebro de esos Swalot es comparable al de una naranja."

"¡Si me está diciendo todo eso entonces deberíamos de marcharos lo más rápido de aquí!"

"Ahí está el problema: no hemos sido capaces de tomar aquella decisión por el siguiente motivo…"

El profesor pulsó unos botones ubicados en su lado de la mesa, la habitación de la sala de reuniones se oscureció y apareció una proyección holográfica del mapa de la región.

"Como verán en este mapa, aquí se encuentra Pueblo Verdegal en medio de la región." Dijo mientras indicaba un punto del mapa. "Y aquí, al suroeste, se encuentra nuestra ciudad que fue el foco de la invasión de aquellos Swalot" Dijo mostrando un punto rodeado por una zona roja que mostraba el área bajo el control de ellos. "Haciendo simulaciones, debido a su nuevo metabolismo elevado y alta tasa de reproducción causado por lo mismo, calculo que los Swalot avanzaran primero hacia Pueblo Verdegal, al ser el poblado más grande de la zona, para consumir sus recursos, y luego, tendrán vía libre para esparcirse por toda la región. La horda que llegaría sería alrededor de dos mil Swalot… Con más de ellos apareciendo cada día…"

El mapa comenzó a mostrar cómo la mancha roja se esparcía hasta englobar toda la superficie continental de la región."

"Calculo que en menos de dos años, se habrán extendido por toda la región, consumiendo todo lo orgánico a su paso y transformándola en un yermo baldío desprovisto de toda clase de vida. Tras ello, los Swalots, sin nada que alimentase, se volverán los uno contra los otros en un intento desesperado de paliar el hambre que sienten… Entonces… Cuando quede uno sólo… Este pronto morirá de hambre... Y después de ello… Nada quedará vivo sobre Hoenn…"

Reika quedó consternada y enmudecida, sin poder creer lo que veía en aquel holograma. Efectivamente, las consecuencias de dejarlos expandirse serían desastrosas para toda la región.

"Y lo peor aún… Es que desgraciadamente… Esto que acaba de escuchar no es lo peor de todo…"

Reika golpeó la mesa con sus manos.

"¡¿Cómo es posible que haya algo peor que esto?!"

"¿No se han preguntado por qué somos tan pocos?" Preguntó Ashley

"Hay algo más…" Siguió Jacuzzi. "Es una larga historia, pero hace como un año, debido a un incidente con una de mis máquinas que había diseñado para repeler la invasión de Gulpin en ese instante, hice volverse gigante a uno de ellos, y sólo gracia a la ayuda de unos entrenadores presentes ese día, logramos capturarlos en una Peso Ball. Hasta el día de la remoción de los limitadores, estaba contenido de forma segura en una cámara reforzada lejos del Centro de Defensa. Pero con la remoción de los limitadores… Este se soltó y logró escapar de su contención…"

A Reika no le gustaba como sonaba todo eso.

"Habíamos juntado a muchos supervivientes y estábamos seguros, pero entonces, el Gulpin gigante atacó el Centro de Defensa y logró penetrar en el recinto… Devoró a más de un centenar de personas… Y entonces… Evolucionó en un Swalot gigante… Sólo unos pocos supervivientes de aquella masacre logramos escapar hasta uno de los Groudon del Centro de Investigación… Había otros nueve… Nueve más para que otras novecientas también pudiesen escapar… Sólo los pocos que estábamos pudimos tomar el control de uno y lograr hacerlo funcionar para que pudiésemos escapar… Esta es la peor noticia: aparte de la gigantesca horda de Swalot que están en dirección a Pueblo Verdegal, el Swalot gigante también lo está haciendo. Imagínelo: un Swalot hambriento de veinte metros de altura y sin sus limitadores. Y la decisión que hay que tomar es la siguiente: o nos vamos de aquí para salvar nuestro pellejo y posiblemente condenar a la región a que sea destruida, o intentamos hacer algo para evitarlo..."

"¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?" Preguntó Reika con el rostro hundido sobre la mesa.

"Tres días para que los Swalot lleguen a Pueblo Verdegal… Y otros dos más para que llegue el Swalot gigante…"

"Por favor teniente, tenemos la esperanza que con su llegada, pudiesen a lo mejor traer refuerzos para ayudar a contener a la horda de Swalots que se acerca…" Suplicó Ashley.

"¡¿Acaso ustedes creen que el Reino Espejismo tiene recursos militares inagotables?! ¡Nosotros no somos más que un pequeño reino!"

"Entendemos que lo más probable es que esté en lo cierto… Pero… Si no hacemos algo para evitarlo… Sé que estamos poniendo sobre sus hombros una responsabilidad y una carga muy pesada… Pero entenderemos su decisión si usted se niega pensando que intentar contenerlos es algo imposible…" Rogo Sophie.

"Entiendo… Pero primero hablare con mis hombres… Con ellos decidiré si nos vamos… O si nos quedamos a luchar…"

* * *

Minutos más tarde, en el comedor y con la expedición reunida, Reika procedió a contarles lo que Jacuzzi, la oficial Jenny y la enfermera Joy le habían dicho. Ahora tenían que decidir ¿Regresarían al Reino Espejismo ignorando la amenaza de los Swalot para buscar una forma distinta de combatirlos, a costa de arriesgarse a luchar contra ellos cuando ya sea imposible poder contenerlos? ¿O se quedarían defendiendo Pueblo Verdegal ante un pronóstico desfavorable en un intento desesperado de detenerlos ahí mismo?

"¡Lo lamento teniente! ¡Pero me niego!" Vociferó Álex "¡Si nos quedamos aquí moriremos todos en vano! ¡Esos Swalot suenan como monstruos salidos de una película de terror! ¡Y peor aún si es que hay alguno gigante!"

El resto de la expedición comenzó a vociferar estando de acuerdo con aquella afirmación.

"¡Escuchen! ¡Entiendo que la perspectiva no es muy favorable! ¡Pero si no hacemos algo, esos Swalot se terminaran devorando la región entera!" Argumentó Katrina.

"¡Si tú quieres ser devorada, ese no es mi problema!" Le contestó un soldado.

"¡Teniente! Entendemos los que nos intenta decir, pero usted sabe tan bien como nosotros que con todos los que están aquí el parque, aún somos menos de cien personas sin contar a los pokemón! ¡Es imposible que podamos luchar contra miles de Swalot y al que es gigante!" Concordó Brendan "¡Miren a Ángela y a Jennifer! ¡Están completamente aterrorizadas! ¡Y lo admito! ¡Yo también estoy asustado! ¡Hay que ser realistas: debemos irnos de aquí, regresar al Reino Espejismo y replantear nuestra estrategia!"

"_Es inútil…"_ Pensaba Reika _"Están demasiados asustados para siquiera considerar la idea de encararlos… Los entiendo… Esos Swalot suenan en verdad terribles… Pero… ¿Podremos hacer algo cuando regresemos?... ¿O a esas alturas ya será demasiado tarde?..."_

Entonces Batuo, el cual se había mantenido sereno y en silencio durante toda la reunión, procedió a levantarse de su asiente.

"Disculpe interrumpirla, teniente, pero si me permite, me gustaría dirigirles al grupo algunas palabras acerca de lo que pienso de todo esto."

Reika no entendía cual era su intención con aquello.

"Está bien…"

Batuo procedió a aclararse la garganta, todos los ojos de la expedición estaban sobre él.

"Como sabrán, los que nos acaba de anunciar la teniente son noticias preocupantes: pokemón que debido a la remoción de los limitadores, se han vuelto máquinas para matar que buscan consumir todo lo vivo en la faz de la tierra. Son fuertes, son persistentes, son duros de matar, son muchos de ellos y uno de los suyos es de grandes proporciones. No estaría mal decir, que es posible que estas criaturas, estos Swalot, sean posiblemente los enemigos más poderoso a los que nos hemos tenido que enfrentar desde el día de la remoción de los limitadores, y quien sabe, hasta incluso el enemigo más peligroso que ha tenido que enfrentarse la humanidad hasta el momento."

Las palabras de Batuo parecían estar empeorando la situación en vez de ayudar a mejorarla.

"Pero piensen por un motivo la implicancia de todo los que nos ha dicho: en este momento, aquellos Swalot están avanzando, viendo a esta lugar como su próximo gran objetivo a conquistar. La gran mayoría de esta horda está avanzando a este punto, y si pudiésemos contenerlos aquí, es posible que podamos salvar al resto de la región."

La sala se llenó de nuevo de protestas.

"¿Pero entonces qué es lo que prefieren? ¿Prefieren que huyamos de aquí de regreso a la seguridad del Reino Espejismo, mientras esas criaturas oscuras devoran y se reproducen? ¿Creen en verdad ustedes que las altas montañas que rodean al reino, su desierto, o la ilusión de los Togepi, nos protegerán para siempre de criaturas como aquellas que en su mente no tienen otro objetivo más que comer? Llegara un punto en que estaremos solos y completamente rodeados, en donde ni siquiera todas las defensas que tengamos nos protegerán de aquella horda incontenible ¿Quien dice también que podremos vivir aislados del mundo exterior sin que se nos acaban nuestros recursos y alimentos? Para entonces, ellos penetraran nuestras defensas y lo consumirán todo: devorarán a nuestros familiares, a nuestros a amigos, a todos nuestros seres queridos. Entonces, todos moriremos, tarde o temprano, pero de igual forma moriremos. Y no solamente moriremos todos, antes de que nos alcancen, ellos habrán consumido todo el resto de la región ¿En verdad creen que lugares como Ciudad LaRousse se salvaran porque tienen a salvo al resto de las fuerzas militares de la región? ¿Creen que toda la fuerza militar de Hoenn podrá luchar contra quizás millones de aquellas criaturas oscuras que buscan saciar su hambre bajo cualquier costo? ¿Millones de criaturas hambrientas que quizás nosotros pudimos haber hecho algo para evitar que se reprodujeran hasta ese punto?"

"_Papá…"_ Comenzó a pensar Andrés, veía a su padre y a unos cuantos hombres contemplando en el horizonte a un mar sin fin de Swalot avanzando hacia donde ellos estaban. El resto de la expedición también comenzaba a dudar si en verdad lo mejor era irse. Entonces Batuo, desenfundó una de sus espadas y la alzó ante él.

"¡Mi nombre es Batuo! ¡Y hace treinta años pertenecí a la orden de los Monjes Guardianes de la gran nación de Shanxi! ¡A lo mejor ya no soy parte de ellos, pero eso no importa ya que de todas formas sigo siendo un Guardián de Aura! ¡Cuando fui nombrado monje, juré dar y dedicar mi vida a proteger a la humanidad y a los pokemón de toda fuerza oscura y maligna que osara con querer destruirlos! ¡Y pienso seguir realizando aquello! ¡Como Guardián de Aura, mi objetivo es proteger a todo lo vivo, ya que para nosotros la vida es la fuerza que engrandece y sostiene al universo! ¡Quizás no ganemos esta batalla! ¡¿Pero qué es lo que prefieren que digan de nosotros?! ¡¿Qué preferimos huir y esperar cobardemente nuestro destino?! ¡¿O que en su lugar preferimos encararlo y luchar?! ¡¿Que hicimos todo lo posible para detenerlos y que preferimos dar nuestras vidas en lugar de sentarnos y no hacer nada?! ¡Por lo menos yo no permitiré que el mundo pienso eso de mí! ¡¿Alguien más no quiere?! ¡Si nadie quiere quedarse a luchar! ¡Yo mismo me quedaré y pelearé aunque tenga que hacerlo sólo, ya que es mi responsabilidad como Guardián de Aura! ¡¿Quién está conmigo?!"

El comedor quedó completamente en silencio. Reika estaba anonadada ante las palabras de Batuo. Finalmente, Andrés extendió su mano.

"Yo me quedaré y lucharé junto a Batuo. Mi padre está en Ciudad LaRousse y haré lo que sea para protegerlo de los Swalot y reencontrarme con él."

Katrina se levantó.

"Yo no permitiré que le entreguemos a esos Swalot en bandeja la vida de todos los seres vivos de esta región. A pesar de mi uniforme actual de soldado, soy una guardabosques y prometí proteger la vida salvaje de cualquier amenaza, aunque fuera al principio solo la de mi bosque a cargo. Puedes contar conmigo Batuo."

Otros soldados se levantaron, ofreciéndose también seguir a Batuo. Con el tiempo, la gran mayoría de todos ellos se había levantado. Álex también se levantó.

"Katrina tiene razón… Yo también juré proteger algo aunque sea un parque no muy grande… Pero aún así… Definitivamente no puedo quedarme aquí sentado sin hacer nada como dices y la humanidad se extingue de la región. Estoy contigo."

Con el tiempo, todos los soldados si habían parado. Batuo miró Brendan, Ángela y Katrina.

"Entiendo perfectamente que ustedes no quieran luchar, si se niegan, no les diré nada."

Brendan se levantó.

"No… Yo… Los ayudaré… No dudo que tengo miedo de enfrentarme a esos Swalot… Pero tengo pokemón y debo estar ahí sí quiero que los ayuden… Además… No quiero parecer un cobarde…"

"Brendan…" Musitó Jennifer. "Yo también los ayudaré." Dijo mientras se levantaba con nuevas fuerzas. "Mi Chansey puede ayudarlos a pelear contra los Swalot y sanar a los heridos, y yo no pienso dejarla sola haciendo aquello."

Finalmente, la última que quedaba sentada era Ángela, la cual, deseaba con todas las fuerzas del mundo era irse de ahí. Le aterraba completamente la idea de ser devorada viva por un monstruo horripilante. Pero ver a todos alrededor suyo parados mirándola, la hacía resistirse de tomar aquella opción. Finalmente, decidió levantarse sin dejar de mirar la mesa.

"Está bien… Ustedes ganan… Iré… Pero tengo miedo…"

Andrés la tomó de un hombro intentando reconfortarla

"No te preocupes, tienes al resto de la expedición, a Lucario, a tus pokemón, a los pokemón de los demás y los míos ¡Vamos! ¡También tenemos a un Guardián de Aura y a este impresionante Groudon! Y por supuesto… Siempre puedes contar conmigo…"

Ángela levantó la mirada, observando como todos asentían aprobando lo que decía Andrés.

"Gracias… Gracias todos ustedes..."

Entonces Reika se levantó.

"Entonces… ¿Estamos todos juntos en esto?"

Un sí, rotundo resonó por todo el comedor.

"¡Entonces debemos ponernos manos a la obra! ¡Tenemos muchos que hacer para preparar la defensa de la ciudad! Debemos avisar también a los otros de nuestra decisión y solicitaré permiso para utilizar la sala de operaciones para contactar con el Reino Espejismo y solicitar refuerzos. Nos reuniremos después de la comida con todos los de la caravana de Jacuzzi para discutir el plan de acción de los próximos tres días. Esos Swalot no se quedaran sentados esperando que estemos listos."

* * *

Ya había atardecido, faltaba poco para la comida de la tarde y ya se habían traído a las personas que se habían quedado en el campamento además de informarles de todo, los cuales, algunos con dificultad, terminaron aceptando el plan de quedarse. Andrés consideró que era oportuno reportarles a Arthur y a la expedición del norte todo lo que había sucedido. Ahora se encontraba arrepentido de haber pensado el día de ayer que solo a Arthur y a su expedición le sucedían cosas interesantes, si es que el hecho de tener que enfrentarse a una horda de Swalot glotones, más a uno de veinte metros de altura se pudiese considerar como algo así.

Finalmente Andrés marcó su número en el pokéglov.

"¿Aló Arthur? ¿Me escuchas?"

"_Andrés…" _Dijo en un tono quebradizo.

El tono de Arthur dejó a Andrés preocupado, por la forma que lo decía, parecía como si algo muy terrible hubiese sucedido.

"¿Arthur? ¿Sucedió algo?"

"_Nos atacaron Andrés… Querían a Jirachi…"_

* * *

**Estoy segro que muchos de ustedes en verdad deseaban ver lo que sucedía con Arthur y la expedición del norte para este capítulo. Pero si pensaban que solo ellos tendrían la situación dificil, estaban equivocados._  
_**


	5. La Tormenta Empieza

**La Tormenta Empieza**

**11 de Septiembre**

La expedición del norte se encontraba dando la vuelta larga alrededor del Monte Cenizo, como Hagen sospechaba, el teleférico se encontraba fuera de servicio. A lo mejor habría habido posibilidad de haberlo hecho andar con el generador de emergencia, pero algún motivo, algo o alguien había cortado el cable y ahora era inutilizable. No es que fuese algo tan terrible a fin de cuentas, pero retrasaría el viaje hasta el punto en que llegarían mañana en vez de esa misma noche a Pueblo Pardal. Max aún recordaba aquella ocasión que lo habían utilizado junto a su hermana, Ash y Brock para llegar Pueblo Lavacalda, y le parecía de cierta forma gracioso el hecho de que ahora seguían el mismo camino pero en sentido contrario.

Tras un par de horas de caminata alrededor del Monte y cerca del medio día, Hagen decidió detener la caravana y preparar el rancho de esa hora.

"Lástima que el teleférico estaba cortado, habría sido mucho más cómodo y rápido llegar e Pueblo Pardal." Lamentaba a Claudia.

"Sin duda nos ha retrasado, pero tampoco nos hará mal caminar un poco más y admirar el paisaje. He sacado unas fotos espectaculares del paisaje local, aunque habría sido mejor si hubiese podido hacerlo desde la cima del monte." Opinó Nick mientras comía de su plato.

"Lo que sí me parece extraño…" Comentó Arthur pensando en voz alta. "Es que pareciera como si el cable del teleférico no hubiese sido cortado por el viento o por falta de mantención, si no que más bien pareciera como si un pokemón o algo así lo hubiese cortado…"

"¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor pasó un Swellow o un Skarmory por ahí y le pareció gracioso cortar el cable para verlo caer e incordiarnos." Teorizó ella.

"Quien sabe, pero no sé… Hay algo que me da muy mala espina de todo esto…"

"_¡Hola Claudia!" _ Dijo una voz infantil y de forma inesperada Claudia sintió como algo se le subía a la cabeza.

"¡Ah! Hola Jirachi ¿Cómo estás?"

"_¡Bien!"_

"Me alegra saberlo. Pero oye, no te recomiendo que andes apareciendo de la nada subiéndote a la cabeza de la gente. La puedes llegar a asustar ¿me entiendes?"

Arthur pensaba cómo desde que ella le había cantado aquella canción de cuna ayer, Jirachi parecía haberse encariñado con ella.

Gardevoir, tras recibir un plato con su ración de comida pokemón correspondiente, vio a Max sostener su comida sin hacer nada completamente solo en una esquina del campamento, sentado sobre una piedra al borde del camino. Preocupado por él, Gardevoir se acercó a su entrenador y se sentó a su lado.

"_¿Max? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué no estás comiendo con los demás?"_

"Ah… Gardevoir, eres tú…" Dijo dejando el plato a un lado "No… No pasa nada… Sólo estoy aquí pensando…"

Gardevoir dejó su comida en el suelo, lo tomó con suavidad y lo apoyó de espaldas contra su pecho mientras le acariciaba suavemente el pelo.

"_Puedes decírmelo a mí Max… Estoy aquí para ayudarte en cualquier cosa…"_

El chico, dejándose acurrucar, miró en dirección en donde se encontraba Arthur, Nick, Claudia y Jirachi.

"Estaba pensando en mamá, Gardevoir… La extraño…"

Gardevoir no necesitaba sentir leer sus emociones para entender lo que Max sentía.

"_Yo igual extraño a la mía, Max… Pero tenerte a ti y a Gallade me ayuda a poder soportarlo…"_

"Todo el tiempo estoy pensando en si hubiese podido haber hecho algo mas por ella Gardevoir… Como desearía poder volver atrás en el tiempo y encontrar la manera de salvarla… Fue mi culpa de que haya muerto…"

"_No es tu culpa Max, ella tomó su decisión y decidió que era más importante salvar tu vida antes que la suya… Yo mismo haría lo mismo por ti Max…"_

Max se giró hacia ella de manera brusca.

"¡Por eso mismo Gardevoir! ¡Estoy cansado de ver gente morir! ¡Estoy cansado de que la personas que quiero mueran o deseen morir por mí! ¡Es por mi culpa que soy demasiado débil y pequeño que ellos hacen eso!" Exclamaba con el rostro hinchado.

"_¡Pero Max! Si eres tan solo un niño…"_

"¡Pues entonces estoy cansado de ser un niño! ¡Estoy cansado de ser siempre la víctima! ¡Estoy harto de tener que esconderme en cada combate, de que me rapten como en el Bosque Petalia y que personas estén muriendo para protegerme! ¡Yo quería ayudar a mis padres en Ciudad Portual para sentirme útil en la caravana y debido a ello mamá terminó muriendo por mi culpa! ¡Incluso cuando estaba viajando con mi hermana yo era muchas veces el niño pequeño que siempre había que estar protegiendo!" Exclamó enrabiado.

Max se dio vuelta mirando en dirección a la mesa donde se encontraban Arthur y los demás.

"Mientras que allá… Personas como Arthur… Mientras nos escondíamos cuando los pokemón atacaron Ciudad Petalia, Arthur y el señor Batuo salieron a encarar y pelearon junto a los pokemón contra ellos hasta que llegó Andrés con sus Houndour y Houndoom a salvarnos… Cuando me raptaron en el Bosque Petalia, fueron Arthur, el señor Batuo y unos pocos más los que fueron a recatarme a mí y a los otros… Cuando los Slaking tenían de rehén a Nicole, a Rita y a Natalie, fueron Arthur, el señor Batuo, Andrés y papá los que las rescataron… Lo mismo sucedió en Ciudad Férrica y también en Ciudad Portual… Si tan solo pudiese ser como ellos… Ellos que pueden luchar y proteger a sus seres queridos… No sólo tendrías que protegerme a mí Gardevoir, sino que podría también protegerte a ti…" Tras terminó abrazándola de nuevo mientras lloraba de frustración.

"_Max… Eso no cierto… Ya me has protegido en el pasado ¿Acaso ya no recuerdas como cargaste conmigo hasta llevarme al centro pokemón cuando estaba enferma?"_ Le preguntó mientras le acariciaba el rostro. _"Tú eres más fuerte de lo que piensas, Max, y estoy segura que cuando crezcas, serás capaz de realizar grandes cosas si te lo propones. Solo tienes que ser paciente y esperar a que llegue ese momento. Pero mientras aún no llegue, yo estaré aquí para protegerte de cualquier peligro Max. Ya me salvaste la vida una vez, yo haré todo lo posible para devolverte el favor y estoy seguro que en el futuro podrás hacer lo mismo de nuevo."_ Con una sonrisa, Gardevoir le dio un beso en la mejilla_. "Ahora, arriba ese ánimo y come tu comida. Si no lo haces ¿Cómo te vas a volver grande y fuerte?"_

Max asintió, tomó su plato y se levantó.

"Entonces será mejor que vayamos a comer con los demás."

Gardevoir asintió y lo acompañó de vuelta al campamento.

"...Y entonces estaba este chico que conocí una vez durante en mis viajes como entrenadora. Se creía todo un casanova y todo el tiempo estaba intentando llamar mi atención como un completo imbécil…" Escuchó decir Max a Claudia. Al parecer, los tres se encontraban tomando una taza de té.

"_Me recuerda a alguien conocido…"_ Pensaba Max recordando a Brock y todas las veces que lo había tironeado de las orejas cuando él se encontraba con alguna chica.

"_¡Max! ¡Ahí estás!"_ Escuchó decir a Jirachi mientras se subía a su cabeza.

"¡Ah! ¡Max y Gardevoir! No los habíamos visto" Exclamó Claudia.

"¿Interrumpimos algo?" Preguntó el chico mientras se sentaba a un lado de todos ellos.

"Estaba contando como una vez me deshice de un tipo molestoso."

"¿Y al final que hiciste?" Preguntó Nick.

"Algo me dice que ya conozco el final de esa historia." Comentó Arthur mientras tomaba con tranquilidad su taza de té.

"Me encontraba en una cafetería. Estaba tan cabreada de ese tipo que me molestara todo el maldito día que simplemente me harté, tomé la silla en donde estaba sentada y se la ensarté en la cabeza."

Nick casi escupió la taza de té de su boca del asombro y Max quedó un instante paralizado de la impresión, mientras que Jirachi y Gardevoir parecían reír ligeramente incómodos.

"¡¿Qué hiciste que cosa?!" Exclamó Nick.

"Lo que acabo de decir Nick ¿Acaso pensabas que iba permitir que ese imbécil siguiera molestándome? Por supuesto que reconozco que a lo mejor fui un poco brusca, hice trizas aquella silla y tuve que pagarla. Por supuesto que todo el mundo me quedó mirándome asustado y de forma extraña. De ahí me fui, dejando a ese idiota mirando estrellas en el suelo." Terminó de decir entre risas.

"Pareciera que ella estaba más preocupada por la silla que del tipo…" Pensó Nick un poco asustado.

"Sí… Típico de ti, Claudia… En verdad no has cambiado nada…" Opinó Arthur sin llamarle la atención aquella historia.

"¡¿Acaso siempre ha sido así?!"

"¡Pues claro!" Dijo como si fuese algo obvio. "Solamente un idiota se atrevería a hacer enojar a Claudia de esa forma. No es lo primera vez que hace algo así. Digamos que ella ha sido siempre un poco bruta."

"Lo tendré en cuenta…"

"¡Vamos Arthur! No puede ser para tanto…" Se quejó ella.

"Claudia, Claudia, a lo mejor no nos hemos visto en siete años, pero recuerdo perfectamente como eras." Dijo tomando otro sorbo de su taza.

"_Quizás Brock debería haberse encontrado con Claudia alguna vez, le habría hecho bien."_ Pensaba Max mientras se rascaba la barbilla, imaginándose a Claudia con una expresión demoniaca moliéndolo a sillazos a Brock de manera cómica mientras este se retorcía en el suelo de dolor.

Claudia soltó un suspiro mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre su mano brazo en la mesa.

"_¿En verdad no he cambiado nada en todo este tiempo?" _Pensaba un tanto triste con la idea mientras le echaba una ojeada rápida a Arthur que disfrutaba su té_. "Mientras que Arthur… Por Arceus… Ha cambiado tanto desde la última vez que lo vi…" _Pensó impresionada. _"En verdad que antes era un enclenque…" _

"Este… ¿Podríamos hablar de otra cosa que no sea de Claudia pegándole a la gente?..." Preguntó Nick.

"Pero Nick, hay tantas historias que podría contar sobre el humor de Claudia… Como cuando ella se enojó con mi amigo Andrés porque vio a Claudia…"

"Yo estoy con Nick…" Dijo ella secamente tomando de su taza y haciéndola sonar contra la mesa. "Pero diré que sea lo quesea que le hice… Se lo tenía merecido…"

Arthur simplemente rió con una ligera sonrisa mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su te.

"_Mejor no quiero saber lo que ese Andrés habrá visto ni lo que Claudia habrá hecho con él…"_ Concluyó Nick incómodo.

Los pokéglov de todos ellos empezaron a sonar su alarma, se fijaron al unísono a que se debía: un solo pokemón se acercaba. Tras unos instantes, vieron como un pokemón volador pasaba sobe el campamento y se perdía en el horizonte.

"Bah, es solo un Swellow." Indicó Nick.

* * *

Minutos más tarde, a un par de kilómetros, un Swellow descendió sobre un bosque cercano al Monte Cenizo, presentándose delante de un Alakazam de mirada fría, calculadora y expectante. Detrás de él, una enorme cantidad de diversos pokemón aguardaban posiciones.

"¿Reporte de la situación?"

"Señor Épsilon, he confirmado que los humanos que tienen capturado a Jirachi efectivamente se dirigían hacia el norte, los he visto con mis propios ojos tanto a ellos como a Jirachi. Se encuentran a unos pocos kilómetros de aquí, totalmente despreocupados, desatentos y claramente los superamos en número aunque sea un grupo relativamente grande, ya que parecen ser alrededor de setenta individuos. La situación luce perfecta para realizar la emboscada."

"Excelente" Replicó Épsilon mientras se acicalaba sus bigotes. _"Parece ser que el destino me ha favorecido en esta ocasión… Si le entrego a Jirachi personalmente a mi señor… De seguro que estará muy agradecido y me recompensará debidamente…"_

Otro Alakazam, perteneciente a los suboficiales de la expedición, se acercó a Épsilon.

"¿Informamos a los demás de nuestro hallazgo, señor Épsilon?"

"No creo que sea necesario, la situación está de nuestro favor. Claramente obtendremos la victoria sin su intervención, además de que se encuentran demasiado lejos de aquí como para que nos puedan ayudar y la situación ya luce única para nosotros."

"Como desee mi señor… ¿Informo a los tropas de que estén listas?"

"Ve y hazlo rápido."

Épsilon se encontraba agradecido de su suerte, había sentido la presencia de Jirachi a la distancia y ahora tenía su localización exactamente confirmada. Se había asegurado de que su ejército inutilizar el teleférico para que los humanos se retrasaran y ahora los tenía justamente donde los quería: los atacaría en todas direcciones y los presionaría contra la ladera del monte donde no pudiesen hallar escapatoria y se encontrarían con su muerte. Épsilon esperaba una victoria rápida y fácil: los humanos eran criaturas extremadamente débiles e indefensas, y si es que alguno tenía a uno que otro de sus pokemón esclavizados, poco podrían hacer ante los casi seiscientos pokemón que contenía la parte de su ejército.

"_He enviado un mensaje telepático a todas las unidades, se encuentran preparadas y listas para avanzar." _Escuchó decir Épsilon al Alakazam.

"_Aquí su comandante a todas las unidades, nuestro objetivo se delante de nosotros. El plan va según lo planeado: los rodearemos, los acorralamos y los aniquilamos. Recuerden que nuestro objetivo es capturar a Jirachi con vida y me aseguraré de recompensar generosamente al pokemón que me lo traiga en persona. Sobre los demás, ya saben, tienen libertad de hacer lo que sea con los humanos, tan sólo asegúrense que no quede ninguno de ellos vivo. Y respecto a los pokemón que los acompañan, no tengan piedad tan bien con ellos: a lo mejor pueden parecer como uno de nosotros, pero se han acostumbrado y han aprendió a querer las cadenas y grilletes de su esclavitud, por lo que defenderán a sus amos con sus vidas. Se encuentran más allá de toda posibilidad de salvación y lo que mejor podemos hacer por ellos es darle la paz que trae consigo la muerte._

_Recuerden que hacemos esto por un mundo mejor: un mundo sin humanos que nos esclavicen, nos utilicen como herramientas y que destruyan al planeta. No duden y se detengan ¡La victoria nos pertenecen hoy!"_

Una serie de toda clase de sonidos, gruñidos y aullidos sonó en todas direcciones.

"_¡Al ataque! ¡Recuperemos el mundo que nos pertenece justamente! ¡Que los humanos se den cuenta quienes son realmente los que dominan en este mundo!"_

Una estampida de toda clase de pokemón que se puedan encontrar en la región de Hoenn salieron a espaldas suyas deseando acabar y probar la sangre de los enemigos que tenían por delante. Épsilon se contacto con todos los Alakazam bajo su mando.

"_Aquí Épsilon a todos los suboficiales, asegúrense de que los pokemón a su cargo prosigan de acuerdo al plan. El resultado de este batalla debe de ser perfecto."_

"_A sus órdenes, comandante." _Contestó una multitud de voces en su mente.

Épsilon sonrió.

"_El triunfo y la gloria de esta batalla serán para mí…"_ Pensó para sí mismo.

* * *

"¡Vamos inútiles, muévanse! ¡Aún tenemos un largo camino por recorrer y debemos ponernos en movimiento!" Vociferaba Hagen mientras ordenaba a sus soldados que desmontaran el campamento. "¡Que los civiles colaboren también que este no es un viaje turístico!"

De pronto el capitán escuchó los pitidos de alarma de los pokéglov de los entrenadores de la expedición.

"¿Qué apareció esta vez? ¿Otro Swellow solitario como hace minutos atrás?"

Los entrenadores, sentados en torno a una mesa, no contestaron. Es más, se encontraban pálidos e inmovilizados con una expresión de terror. El rostro de Hagen se tornó serio.

"¿Qué les pasa? ¿Qué es lo que les sucede?..." Dijo mientras se acercaba para mirar el radar holográfico de uno de los pokéglov quedando enmudecido: centenares de pequeños puntos los estaban rodeando en todas direcciones. Hagen empalideció de golpe y reaccionó de inmediato.

"¡EMBOSCADA! ¡PÓNGANSE TODOS A CUBIERTO!"

Inmediatamente, una parvada de Swellow apareció en los cielos y comenzaron a batir las alas, arrojando encima de la expedición hojas de energía aserradas del movimiento Tajo Aéreo.

Hagen vio como varias hojas colisionaron en el suelo sin causar daños, pero casi de inmediato vio como otra de ellas cercenaba la pierna de un soldado y otra decapitaba a un civil superviviente.

"¡¿QUÉ ESPERAN?! ¡TODOS DEVUELVAN EL FUEGO!"

El campamento comenzó a volverse un caos con los gritos de de terror, pánico y de de dolor de los heridos. Los soldados arrojaron al suelo lo que sea que llevaran en sus manos y corrieron a tomar sus armas. En unos instantes, las armas de fuego comenzaron a resonar y los Swellow sorprendidos de la capacidad ofensiva de los humanos, comenzaron a ver como sus compañeros empezaban a caer desintegrados por las balas de alto calibre de los fusiles de asalto que hacían mella en sus cuerpos ligeros.

"¡Bahamut, alza vuelo e intercéptalos! ¡Los demás que vengan a mí!" Ordenó Arthur a sus pokemón.

"¡Flammie, apoya a Bahamut!" Siguió Nick.

"¡Zephyr, Lulú! ¡Ayúdenlos y limpien los cielos!" Finalizó Claudia.

Los cuatro pokemón voladores obedecieron de inmediato y remontaron vuelo. Los Swellow empezaron a ser poco a poco diezmados por los disparos de las armas de fuego y la fuerza de los poderosos pokemón voladores de los tres entrenadores.

"¡Se acercan pokemón por tierra, son demasiados!" Gritó un soldado.

"¡Debemos irnos de aquí y ponernos a cubierto! ¡Abandonen el campamento! ¡Dejen todo y solo tomen las armas! ¡Que mis hombres y los pokemón ayudan a poner a salvo a los civiles!" Ordenó Hagen.

"¡¿Pero a dónde iremos?!" Preguntó Claudia.

Arthur rápidamente examinó en el pokeglov un mapa holográfico de la zona.

"¡Parece que hay una cueva a unos ciento cincuenta metros de aquí! ¡Quizás que podemos meter a los civiles adentro!"

"¡Es nuestra mejor opción! ¡Allí podremos ponernos a cubierto y montar una defensa! ¡Todos retirada!"

"_¡Max, Jirachi! ¡Vengan conmigo, debemos seguir a los demás!"_ Exclamó Gardevoir mientras se ponía delante de los dos y los incitaba a irse.

"_¡Hermana, tenemos que irnos rápido de aquí!"_ Suplicó Gallade poniéndose a un lado de ella.

"_¡Sí! ¡Vamos de inmediato!"_

* * *

"_¡Comandante Épsilon! ¡Hemos perdido a casi toda la bandada de Swellow!" _Informó telepáticamente uno de los Alakazam suboficiales.

"_¡¿Pero cómo?! ¡No es posible! ¡Se suponen que no son más que un puñado de humanos con algunos pokemón esclavos!"_

"_¡Parece que los hemos subestimado, comandante! ¡Sus pokemón son increíblemente fuertes y entrenados! ¡Y parece ser que los humanos no son cualquier grupo, una buena parte son soldados!" _Intervino otro en la conversación mental.

"_¡¿Soldados?! ¡Explíquense!"_

"_¡Llevan indumentaria y armas de fuego automáticas de carácter militar! ¡Han logrado repeler a la bandada de Swellow y en este momento están reiterándose con Jirachi hacia una cueva cercana aunque algo desorganizados!"_

"_¡Pues atáquenlos con todo! ¡No permitan que se escondan y atrincheren! ¡Aún los superamos claramente en número!"_

"_¡A sus órdenes comandante!" Respondieron los dos Alakazam al unísono._

Épsilon comenzó a pensar preocupado de los últimos sucesos.

"Maldita sea… ¿Los que se llevaron a Jirachi eran en realidad soldados humanos?... Si es así, esto será mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba…" Se dijo a sí mismo.

* * *

"¡Bruce, Lanzallamas!"

"¡Tú también Rose!"

Los dos Blaziken exhalaron, arrojando un chorro de fuego hacia el interior. Las llamas intensas de los dos pokemón sin limitadores calcinaron cualquier cosa que hubiese habido en el interior de aquel espacio cerrado y lo que pudo haber sobrevivido, debió de asfixiarse cuando los chorros de fuego consumieron el oxígeno del interior.

"¡Todos adentro! ¡Rápido, rápido!" Ordenaba un soldado mientras él y otros ayudaban a los civiles a entrar.

La expedición había logrado llegar hasta la cueva, aunque no sin bajas. Durante la retirada, un par de civiles y unos cuatro soldados habían sido derribados por proyectiles de los pokemón. Los que habían sido testigo de aquellos instantes trataban de remover de sus mentes la imagen de aquellos camaradas derribados suplicando ayuda en el suelo mientras la horda de pokemón terrestres se arrojaban y ensañaban con ellos de formas no saludables para la mente humana. La horda de pokemon que los estaban atacando estaba compuesto por cada pokemón imaginable en la región: Mightyena, Linoone, Alakazam, Swellow, Ninetails, Shiftry, Ludicolo, Brelom, Delcatty, Manectric, etc. Lo que sea.

"¡Adentro, adentro!" Ordenaba Hagen. "¡¿No viene nadie más?! ¡Muy bien! ¡Soldados, atrinchérense tras las rocas cerca de la entrada y defiéndanla con sus vidas! ¡Que los pokemón que puedan hacer Pantallas de Luz empiecen a trabajar ahora mismo y que los demás salgan a pelear! ¡No hay otro plan! ¡Den lo máximo cada uno de ustedes que esos pokemón no tendrán piedad de nosotros!" Sentenció mientras comenzaba a disparar su fusil de asalto.

"¡¿Pero quiénes son esos pokemón, capitán?!" Exclamó un soldado desconcertado. "¡Lucen demasiado bien organizados como para ser meros pokemón salvajes!"

"¡Son demasiados! ¡Pareciera como si nos hubiesen arrojado a todos los pokemón de la maldita región encima!"

"¡CALLENSE TODOS Y SÓLO DISPAREN MALDITA SEA!" Gritó Hagen.

Una ráfaga de proyectiles de balas semilla impactó en el cuello de un soldado próximo a él y este cayó de espaldas, aferrándose la garganta y retorciéndose en el suelo ahogándose en un charco de su propia sangre.

"¡Demonios! ¡Médico! ¡Quiero una unas ganadas y que vuelen en pedazos a esos bastardos de ahí!"

Tras terminar de dar la orden, Hagen y un puñado de soldados se levantaron y dispararon una cortina de granadas de 40mm de los accesorios lanzagranadas de sus fusiles de asalto. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, media docena de granadas de fragmentación volaron y estallaron sobre sus objetivos, desintegrando a una formación completa de pokemón que se había acercado demasiado.

"¡¿Arthur?! ¡¿A dónde diablos crees que vas?!" Exclamo Claudia al verle desenfundar sus espadas.

"¡¿Pues a donde crees?! ¡A luchar afuera y ayudar en los demás!" Le gritó de vuelta.

"¡¿Acaso estás loco?! ¡Eso es un suicidio!"

"¡¿Acaso quién crees que soy yo, Claudia?! ¡Ya no soy el Arthur que conocías hace siete años atrás! ¡Mientras tú recorrías felizmente la región capturando pokemón y ganando medallas de gimnasio, yo me dedique a derramar sudor, lágrimas y hasta sangre con Batuo para por fin volverme más fuerte y dejar de depender de ti y de Andrés! ¡Ya no necesito tu preocupación! ¡Ahora soy un aprendiz de Guardián de Aura y es mi deber salir allá afuera e impedir que esos pokemón nos maten a todos! ¡Quizás te habrías dado cuenta de todo esto si no hubiese desaparecido por siete malditos años!"

Claudia dio un par de pasos atrás sin saber que responder.

"¡Por favor dejen pelear! ¡¿No ven que estamos bajo ataque?" Se interpuso Nick entre los dos. "¡Y Arthur! ¡Conozco y sé de tu entrenamiento, pero aún así estoy con Claudia y pienso que es demasiado peligroso! ¡Te ruego como amigo que te quedes aquí con nosotros!"

"¡Ustedes dos no pueden decirme nada!" Contestó Arthur señalándolos a ambos "¡Desde el primer día de toda esta locura, me he visto forzado a tomar las armas y matar a pokemón con mis propias manos mientras ustedes sólo se escondían detrás de sus pokemón para que los protegieran! ¡Ahora déjenme paz y vean como Hagen y sus hombres, los pokemón de cada uno y yo intentamos salvar sus pellejos!" Sentenció Arthur mientras corría hacia el exterior.

"¡Por favor Arthur regresa!" Suplicó Nick.

"_Quizás hayas cambiada de una forma que nunca pensé ver en mi vida… Arthur…" _Pensó Claudia frunciendo el seño. _ "Pero aquel odio en tu mirada… Aquella frustración….."_ Pensó Claudia recordando aquella mirada del Arthur que conocía. _"Todavía no se ha ido…"_

"¡Leonard! ¡Dame una barrera de cuatro niveles y protégeme!" Le ordenó Arthur a su Alakazam y este obedeció.

"_Por favor Arthur… Ten cuidado…"_ Pensó finalmente ella cerrando los ojos.

Arthur salió al exterior y vio la situación en que se encontraban. Adelante había quizás centenares de pokemón aproximándose a ellos, mientras que menos de cuarenta soldados estaban tratando de defender la entrada de la cueva. Arthur vio como un Linoone se arrojaba encima de Hagen, pero este golpeó al pokemón con la culata de su arma, se lo quitó de encima, y cayendo encima de él, desenfundó su cuchillo de combate y se lo clavó en el cuello, acabando con él en un instante. También tanto por tierra como por aire, los pokemón de todos estaban dando una batalla encarnizada para defender a sus amos.

"¡Es hora de hacer mi parte!" Exclamó Arthur anunciando su entrada.

Arthur se arrojó sobre un Shiftry que intento golpearlo con sus brazos pero Arthur contraatacó cortándole el brazo con el que intentaba atacarlo. Mientras el Shiftry aullaba de dolor, Arthur le derribó al suelo con una patada, saltó encima de él y lo apuñaló con ambas espadas, matándolo instantáneamente. Un Breloom intentó atacarlo con Bala Semilla, pero una de las pantallas de luz controladas por Leonard se interpuso y absorbió el ataque sin mayor problema. Entonces Arthur corrió hacia él. El Breloom intentó apuñalarlo con uno de sus brazos retráctiles, pero Arthur lo esquivó corriéndose hacia un costado, y encontrándolo con la guardia baja, lo decapitó con un tajo al cuello usando ambas espadas.

* * *

"_¡Gardevoir, quédate aquí! ¡Yo saldré a ayudarlos!" _Informó Gallade mientras corría al exterior.

"_¡Hermano ten cuidado!"_ Exclamó ella mientras Grovyle y Breloom salían ayudar también.

Max y Jirachi encontraba abrazado a ella, el chico se encontraba mirando al exterior de la cueva.

"_Max, Jirachi, no se preocupen, mientras yo esté aquí, no permitiré que ellos se acerquen." _

Pero Max no escuchaba, simplemente miraba hacia afuera, hacia el campo de batalla. Max volvía a sentirse débil e inútil, ahora en el interior de aquella cueva. Veía afuera como los soldados estaban luchando y dando sus vidas por él y todos los demás. En ese instante, deseaba de cualquier forma poder hacer algo para ayudar, lo que sea. No quedarse ahí acurrucado rezando para que aquellos pokemón no entraran.

Entonces, Max pudo distinguir a alguien haya afuera: era Arthur enfrentándose a unos pokemón. Max pensaba en todos los momentos que lo había visto luchar desde el primer día en que había comenzado todo en Ciudad Petalia. Sin importar lo difícil que fuera la situación, era Arthur uno de los que siempre saltaba a la acción sin temor y sin dudar. Verlo a él luchar con una mirada tan determinada, con tanta decisión, sin miedo y ninguna clase de temor. De cierta forma, verlo también inspiraba temor: su mirada se había vuelto poco a poco la de alguien curtido, la de un veterano, la de alguien estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a matar. A pesar de que era una visión terrible, Max comenzó a pensar en lo mucho que le gustaría poder luchar como lo hacía Arthur, sin temor, sin duda alguna y con aquella maestría y gracia. A lo mejor, si hubiese sido igual de fuerte que Arthur, Caroline no habría tenido que sacrificarse, o es más, incluso podría haberla salvado.

* * *

¿Cuántos minutos habían pasado? ¿Diez minutos? ¿Veinte? Era posible que incluso fuera más que eso. Aunque no lo quería admitir, Arthur se estaba cansando. Había matado a tantos pokemón que ya no era capaz de llevar la cuenta, y pareciera que por cada uno que acababa, dos o tres más aparecían para reemplazarlo. También notaba cómo las Pantallas de Luz de Leonard se movían cada vez más lento y tardaban más en reaccionar ante el peligro, posiblemente, su Alakazam se estaba casando también de utilizar su poder psíquico.

Arthur guardó una espada y tomó su subfusil. Disparando con una ráfaga automática, derribó a un Manectric que había empezado a cargar corriente eléctrica en su cuerpo de manera amenazante.

"_Si esto sigue así tendré que retirarme…"_

Arthur miró hacia donde estaban Hagen y los demás manteniendo la línea, habían sufrido una gran cantidad de bajas, pero aún así, continuaban luchando a pesar de sus rostros cansados y sus expresiones cada vez más desesperadas.

"_No… No puedo rendirme… Todos están dando lo mejor de sí mismos y yo también debo hacerlo… Aunque temo que a Hagen y a los demás se le están acabando las municiones… No podemos perder… Si lo hacemos… Es el fin…"_

Arthur miro hacia arriba ¿No era esa, Lulú, la Altaria de Claudia? La encontró luchando contra unos Skarmory que se habían unido a la batalla. Tres intentaron volar alrededor de ella y rodearla. Lulú intentó atacar a uno para romper el cerco en que se encontraba pero falló. La Altaria se encontraba visiblemente cansada por el largo combate y sus tres oponentes lucían frescos y recién entrando en calor. Arthur corrió disparando con su arma hacia el cielo intentando ayudarla. Ninguno de los disparos dio en el blanco pero distrajo a los Skarmory como para que ella intentara atacarlos con un Lanzallamas. Dos de los Skarmory esquivaron las llamas, pero el tercero fue alcanzado y cayó al suelo con su cuerpo deformado y parcialmente fundido.

Arthur suspiró aliviado, pero entonces horrorizado, vio como los otros dos Skarmory recuperaban la iniciativa, y combinando fuerzas, cayeron amos sobre ella usando Ala Acero, alcanzándola y provocando dos cortes profundos que mancharon de sangre escarlata su plumón de plumas.

"¡No!"

Sin que pudiese hacer algo por ella, Arthur vio como caía a varios metros lejos de él, y al instante, por lo menos una decena de pokemón se arrojaban sobre ella para hacerla pedazos mientras el entrenador oía sus chillidos de dolor y agonía hasta que finalmente se apagaron. Entonces, los dos Skarmory procedieron a alejarse volando a toda velocidad en búsqueda de nuevos objetivos.

"Malditos…"

Arthur corrió hacia adelante, motivado en un deseo de vengarla, saltó encima de la marejada de pokemón salvaje y procedió aniquilarlos a base de cortes y estocadas de sus espadas. Entonces, sobre cuerpo de la Altaria mutilada, se dio cuenta que estaba completamente rodeado.

"_Quizás me maten ustedes ahora… Pero no dejaré que lo hagan fácilmente…"_ Pensó sin dejar de mirar de forma amenazante a los pokemón que lo rodeaban y con sus armas listas.

Arthur vio cómo una figura se alzaba de un salto detrás del cerco de pokemón salvajes con el sol a su espalda. Entonces, procedió a caer sobre ellos con una pierna envuelta en llamas. El impacto de la Patada Ígnea golpeó con tal fuerza el suelo, que creó un pequeño cráter y una onda expansiva que acabó y arrojó a volar a los pokemón cercanos.

"¡Bruce!" Exclamó Arthur feliz de ver a su Blaziken sano y a salvo.

Cuando los pokemón restantes procedieron a reanudar el ataque, un par de esferas oscuras aparecieron a sus espaldas, estallando sobre ellos y desintegrándolos. Al instante, la figura negra de su Gengar apareció también a su lado.

"¡Shadow!"

Los dos pokemón se colocaron a los costados de Arthur, encarando a los pokemón restantes con ambos tomando una pose de combate.

"¿Están listos?"

Bruce chilló mientras sus muñecas se inflamaban y Shadow soltó una carcajada.

"¡A por ellos!"

Entonces entrenador y pokemón procedieron a encontrarse con sus oponentes. A base de tajos de espadas, puñetazos, patadas demoledoras además de fuego, bolas oscuras, ataques hipnóticos y energía fantasmagórica u oscura, los pokemón experimentados y su entrenador diezmaron y aniquilaron a sus enemigos.

"¡Lo hicimos!" Expresó animado Arthur alzando una de sus espadas con sus dos pokemón en un grito de triunfo tras acabar con el último.

Pero entonces, casi de la nada, Arthur se percató de que un ataque de Hiperrayo avanzaba en dirección a ellos..

"¡TODOS A UN LADO!"

Arthur se arrojó hacia el suelo unos metros hacia adelante. Tornado la cabeza, vio como Bruce había hecho lo mismo. Pero Shadow no reaccionó a la velocidad de ambos y se encontró en medio de la trayectoria del rayo de energía.

"¡Shadow, no!" Gritó Arthur extendiendo una mano hacia él.

Pero el Gengar tan sólo alcanzó a tornar su mirada hacia su entrenador: su mirada lucía triste, como intentando despedirse sabiendo que nunca más volvería a verlo. Entonces, el rayo envolvió al pokemón, y Arthur, contempló horrorizado como su silueta se desintegraba delante de sus ojos. Cuando el ataque se disipó, no quedó absolutamente nada, como si nunca hubiese existido.

"¡SHADOW!" Gritó de forma desgarradora y con lágrimas en los ojos.

Poco a poco, nuevos pokemón aparecieron intentando rodearlos.

"¡MALDITOS! ¡DESGRACIADOS! ¡ASESINOS! ¡LO JURO! ¡LOS MATARÉ! ¡LOS MATARÉ A TODO Y A CADA UNO DE USTEDES CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS!"

Bruce se encontraba igualmente furioso e indignado, pero viendo que lo rodeaban más de dos docenas de pokemón y que en ese instante las pantallas de luz de Leonard cayeron al suelo inmóviles, supuso que Leonard se había agotado completamente. Igual deseaba con todas sus fuerzas matarlos a todos, pero concluyó que continuar era un suicidio y que lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era salvar a su amo. Bruce procedió a tirarlo de un brazo.

"¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?! ¡DEJAME IR BRUCE! ¡TENGO QUE VENGAR A SHADOW Y NADA HARÁ QUE ME DETENGAS, MALDITA SEA!"

Bruce suspiró, entonces procedió a golpear a su entrenador en la cabeza, con la suficiente fuerza para tan sólo dejarlo inconsciente. Soltando un quejido, Arthur cayó desplomado al suelo. Bruce lo recogió entre brazo junto a sus armas, y de un solo salto, cayó al otro lado del círculo de pokemón salvajes y corrió a la seguridad de la cueva.

* * *

"_¡Estamos sufriendo bajas por todos los lados! ¡Pareciera que por cada humano o pokemón que acabamos, diez de los nuestros caen!"_

"_¡Comandante Épsilon! ¡No dudo de nuestra capacidad de poder derrotarlos! ¡Mis cálculos dicen que es posible, pero a este ritmo, perderemos a más de la mitad de nuestra fuerzas!"_

"_Esto es inaceptable…" _Pensaba Épsilon _"No puedo creerlo… Mi plan perfecto… Desbaratado por un puñado de soldados y de pokemón… ¡Maldita se! ¡¿Por qué esto me tenía que pasar a mí?! No me queda otra opción… Tendré que intervenir directamente."_ Sentenció mientras se ponía en movimiento para entrar en el campo de batalla.

* * *

La situación comenzaba a volverse cada vez más desesperada, ya habían muerto más de diez soldados y varios se encontraban heridos. Hagen veía que a pesar del intenso fuego de sus fusiles de asalto, ametralladoras y granadas, con las enormes bajas que producían, seguían arrojándose contra ellos más y más pokemón. También notaba como la moral de sus hombres comenzaba a decaer y que cada vez más se estaban quedando sin municiones. Hagen notó como Bruce llevaba en brazos s Arthur y lo llevaba al interior de la cueva.

"_Maldita sea… Espero que no esté muerto…"_ Pensó Hagen

"¡Arthur! ¡Arthur!" Exclamó Nick preocupado mientras Bruce se agachaba y lo depositaba en el suelo.

"¡Oh por Arceus! ¡Arthur! ¡¿Estás bien?!" Le siguió Claudia zarandeándolo.

"¡Arthur! ¡Oh, no! No me digan que él está…" Preguntó Max horrorizado con la idea.

Nick notó que se movía.

"¡Tranquilo todos! ¡Parece sólo está inconsciente!"

"¡Comandante! ¡Parece que los pokemón están dejando de atacarnos y se retiran!" Gritó un soldado alegre.

"¡Alto el fuego, alto el fuego!" Ordenó Hagen.

Los soldados dejaron de disparar, pero notaron que en verdad los pokemón no se habían retirada a la espesura, sino que tan sólo deseaban alejarse del rango efectivo de disparo de sus armas. De pronto, un grupo de pokemón comenzó a separarse formando un pasillo, del cual, emergió un Alakazam que se dirigió hace ellos. Instantáneamente, Hagen y los demás apuntaron hacia él.

"_Yo no recomendaría hacer eso."_ Resonó una voz fría y calculadora en las mentes de todos los humanos y los pokemón suyos. Todos reaccionaron asombrados.

"Quién… ¿Quién eres?..." Preguntó Hagen.

"_Yo no tengo un nombre como el de ustedes, ni les es relevante. Pero pueden llamarme Épsilon. Yo soy el comandante de estas fuerzas pokemón y el que ha decidió atacarlos. En el momento en que me ataquen, ordenaré a mi ejército que reanudan el ataque y acabaran con todos ustedes."_

Hagen asustado, hizo un gesto ordenando que todos bajaran las armas.

"¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! ¡¿Por qué nos haces esto?! ¡Tan sólo queremos irnos y seguir nuestro camino paz!"

"_Supongo tú serás el que está a cargo, lamentablemente no puedo permitir eso. Ustedes llevan algo que es muy importante para mi señor y lo necesita urgentemente."_

"¿Tu señor? ¡¿Acaso es tú señor es el que ha provocado todo esto?! ¡¿El que todos los pokemón hayan perdido sus limitadores?!"

"_Vaya, vaya… Así que por lo visto ya se han dado cuenta de lo que ha sucedido con todos nosotros los pokemón… Quizás no son tan estúpidos como pensaba…"_

"¡Aún no has contestado mi pregunta!"

"_¡Silencio humano!"_ Gritó Épsilon telepáticamente mientras sus ojos brillaban con un resplandor celeste. _"¡Tú no estás en condiciones de decirme lo que tengo hacer! ¡Tan sólo he venido aquí porque admito que ustedes han sido más difíciles de matar de lo que pensaba, y ahora vengo a proponerle de que me entreguen rápidamente lo que quiero y prometo contra toda mi voluntad dejarlos ir!"_

"¡¿Entonces qué es?!"

Los ojos de Épsilon volvieron a la normalidad y señaló al interior de la cueva.

"_¡Sé que ustedes lo tienen! ¡No pueden engañarme! ¡Sé que ustedes tienen al pokemón llamado Jirachi entre ustedes! ¡Mi amo lo necesita, y se me lo entregan, prometo dejarlos irse en paz!"_

Una expresión de asombro recurrió a toda la expedición.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ellos quieren a Jirachi?!" Exclamó Max sorprendido mirando a Jirachi que se encontraba consternado.

La gente murmuró comenzó a murmurar entre ellos, muchos de ellos comenzaron a opinar que quizás era una buena idea satisfacer su demanda si es que con eso los dejaban en paz.

"_¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí?"_ Preguntó el pequeño pokemón preocupado.

"No lo sé… ¿A lo mejor sea por lo que se dice de ti? ¿De qué puedes conceder deseos?" Teorizó Máx.

"_Quizás a lo mejor sea eso…"_ Concordó Gardevoir.

"¡¿Para qué lo quieres?!" Preguntó Hagen.

"_¡Mi amo lo necesita para poder realizar grandes cosas! ¡Ustedes humanos no son más que alimañas y una plaga para este planeta! ¡Destruyen sin pensar las consecuencias el ecosistema de este planeta y nos esclavizan para utilizarnos como herramientas o armas para sus conflictos y combates! ¡Me dan náuseas, ustedes humanos y pokemón traicioneros que se han dejado esclavizar por ellos! ¡Con los poderes de Jirachi, mi amo podrá acabar con ustedes y erradicarlos de la faz de la tierra! ¡Si me dan a Jirachi ahora, los dejaré irse para que puedan vivir un día más, aunque tarde o temprano de igual forma morirán, pero si se niegan, ordenaré a mi ejército que prosigan el ataque y todos ustedes morirán en este mismo lugar!"_

La expedición comenzó a digerir horrorizada aquella revelación. Pero Jirachi, armándose de valor, se soltó de los brazos de Gardevoir y voló hacia el exterior.

"_¡Jirachi! ¡¿A dónde vas?!"_ Exclamó Gardevoir persiguiéndolo.

"¡Jirachi, regresa!" Le siguió Max.

Ambos intentaron detenerlo, pero a la salida de la cueva, ellos se detuvieron para ver cómo ahora Jirachi se encontraba delante de todos ellos.

"_Aquí estoy, yo soy el que buscas."_ Aclaró con una mirada desafiante.

"¡Jirachi! ¡¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?!" Preguntó Hagen.

"_¡Ajá! ¡Así que por fin apareces y por tu propia cuenta! ¡Muy bien!"_ Exclamó contento Épsilon. _"Ahora, si vienes conmigo, prometo dejar a estos detestables humanos en paz."_

"_No… Me niego a hacerlo…"_ Dijo decidido.

"¡¿Cómo?!"

"_¡Que me niego a hacerlo! ¡Desde que yo recuerdo, solamente he podido mantenerme despierto una vez cada mil por sólo una semana! ¡Cada vez durante ese tiempo, he conocido a personas y a pokemón maravillosos que se han vuelto mis amigos para que tras una semana, me volviese a dormir para no volver verlos nunca más! Si tan supieres lo triste que es para mí tener que hacer cada vez aquella despedida… Si tan sólo supieres lo que es tener que conocer a alguien y volverte su amigo sabiendo que solo lo verás una semana… ¡Y que por fin hora! ¡Por primera vez en toda mi existencia, soy capaz quedarme despierto! ¡Despierto para que por fin pueda quedarme con mis amigos para siempre! Amigos como Max… Como Claudia… Como Arthur y Nick… Esos son mis amigos con los que quiero quedarme… Amigo con los que quiero estar toda la vida…"_ Los ojos de Jirachi empezaron a brillar celeste de poder psíquico y su rostro formo una mueca de rabia. _"¡Y no permitiré que me separes de ellos! ¡No permitiré que me separes ni de Max, ni de Claudia, ni de Nick, ni de Arthur, ni de nadie más! ¡Ahora yo controlo mi destino! ¡Ya nadie me dirá lo que tengo que hacer! ¡Y si tú te atreves a hacerlo y a separarme de mis amigos, te destruiré!"_

Épsilon sintió una enorme cantidad de poder emerger de interior de Jirachi y con un solo movimiento de sus manos. Liberó una ráfaga de energía tan poderosa que mandó a volar por los aires a Épsilon y a decenas de pokemón junto a él varios metros hacia atrás. Gracias a sus propios poderes, el Alakazam logró tocar tierra sin golpearse contra el suelo.

"_En verdad es increíble…"_ Pensaba _"Que un ser tan pequeño tenga tanto poder en su interior… Quizás su poder no alcanza a rivalizar el de mi Señor… Pero igual necesitaré de todo mi poder y el de varios de mis hermanos para poder reducirlo…"_

"¡Yo estoy de acuerdo con Jirachi!" Informó Hagen aún impresionado por el poder de la pequeña criatura. "¡Si nos negamos, nos atacarás y moriremos aquí! ¡Y si aceptamos, aunque él quiera irse contigo, lo usarán para descubrir una forma de destruirnos y entonces igual moriremos! ¡¿Qué clase de elección en esa?! ¡Entonces he decidido que hoy lucharemos! ¡Y si morimos todos, lo hare sabiendo que dimos lo mejor de todos nosotros y que hicimos todo lo posible para impedir que tu señor, sea quien sea, consiga su objetivo!"

Los soldados y pokemón restantes exclamaron animados y se prepararon para seguir combatiendo. Si iban a morir, lo harían en pie y con la frente en alto.

"Muy bien… Así que ustedes han decidido optar por la muerte inmediata… No me importa… Ya que de igual forma, ustedes desaparecerán de este mundo y por fin los pokemón podrán reclamar lo que les ha pertenecido desde siempre… ¡Todos los pokemón! ¡Reanuden el ataque!"

Mientras los pokemón empezaban a avanza de nuevo, una voz resonó de alguna parte.

"¡Cradily, Armaldo, Metagross, Aggron, Claydol! ¡Terremoto ahora!"

Entonces, el suelo comenzó a temblar debajo de Épsilon y de sus pokemón con una intensidad increíble. Los pokemón comenzaron a perder el equilibrio y a caer en el suelo por las sacudidas, mientras que los que volaban miraban consternados lo que sucedía.

"_¡¿Qué está pasando?!"_ Exclamó Épsilon.

Entonces, el suelo tembló con tanta violencia hasta el punto que empezó a resquebrajarse y a separarse encima de ellos. Finalmente, el suelo colapsó, abriéndose una enorme brecha debajo de ellos, por la cual cayeron cerca de dos centenares de pokemón en su interior hacia a un abismo oscuro en donde encontrarían su perdición. Épsilon se salvó solamente porque logró levitar utilizando su poder psíquico. Horrorizado, vio como su ejército desaparecía en la brecha y los demás o huían acobardados o eran rematados por los humanos que habían reanudado el fuego.

"_¡Maldita sea! ¡Retirada! ¡Juro que la pagaran muy caro! ¡No permitiré que esto termine así! ¡Si ustedes creen que lo han visto todo pues están my equivocados! ¡Cuando me reúna con mis hermanos, ellos traerán a todos nuestro ejército completo, y entonces, los destruiremos y nos llevaremos a Jirachi a fuerza! ¡Lo juro! ¡Por mi amo el Señor del Conocimiento! ¡Juro que me vengaré!" _Dijo Maldiciendo mientras flotaba a salvo y se perdía en la espesura con el resto de su ejército en desbandada.

La expedición comenzó a celebrar con gritos de júbilo.

"¡¿Qué ha sido eso?! ¡Gracias a ese temblor estamos todos a salvo!" Exclamó Nick más alegre que nunca.

"Creo que nosotros podemos contestar aquella pregunta." Exclamó una voz que Max pareció reconocer.

Max tornó la vista y vio que se acercaba un hombre joven de cabello castaño largo, ojos oscuros, gafas y nariz aguileña.

"¡¿Profesor Cozmo?!" Exclamó emocionado el chico.

"Mi nombre es Cozmo y soy geólogo, aunque me dedico especialmente a estudiar meteoritos y asteroides."

Tras presentarse, apareció a su lado una mujer joven hermosa acompañada de un Furret. Era de cabello violeta corto, ojos de color rubí, llevaba un gorro celeste y ropas campestres.

"¡Hola! ¡Mi nombre Julie! El pokemón de aquí es mi Furret y soy dueña de un rancho cercano ¡Es un alivio ver que logramos llegar a tiempo a ayudarlos!"

"¡Julie!" Exclamó Max de nuevo.

"¡Ah! ¡Pero falta alguien más! Es él junto a sus pokemón que pudimos darle su merecido a aquellos pokemón salvajes." Continuó ella.

Entonces, apareció otro hombre joven, iba acompañado de un Aggron, un Metagross, un Armaldo, un Cradily, un Claydol y un Skarmory que se posó aun lado de él. Era de cabello celeste claro, ojos turquesa y llevaba ropas de montaña. Max también lo reconoció al instante, pero Claudia abrió la boca de asombro sin poder creer que estaba viendo al que creía ver.

"No puede ser…" Musitó ella. "¡No puede ser que sea él!"

"Un gusto en conocerlos a todos, mi nombre es Stone, Steven Stone."


	6. Resultado

**Lamento la tardanza en publicar este capítulo. Mi objetivo era tratar de publicarlo mucho antes, pero me llegó el fin de las vacaciones de invierno y el regreso a la universidad, que sumado a otros factores, me hicieron retrasarme bastante. Espero que lo lo disfruten, y para los Chilenos que esten leyendo esto, felices fiestas patrias.**

* * *

**Resultado**

El Swellow temía por su vida. El comandante Épsilon lo había convocado para una reunión privada y sospechaba el motivo del por qué.

"Ah… El Swellow explorador… Me alegro que no hayas tardado en venir…" Comenzó a decir Épsilon en un trono sorprendentemente tranquilo mientras se acercaba en medio de la oscuridad de la noche en un sector boscoso no muy lejano de su campamento. "Habría sido mucha más inconveniente de que te atrevieras probar mi paciencia…"

El Swellow tragó saliva.

"Para… ¿Para qué me ha convocado mi señor?... A que… ¿A qué se debe este honor?..." Dijo nerviosamente en un pobre intento de querer alagarlo.

Épsilon le dio la espalda, hizo levitar sus cucharas, y miró hacia el cielo con las manos tomadas por la espalda.

"Tranquilo Swellow, tan solo quiero charlar un poco… Específicamente… De tu desempeño del día…"

El Swellow comenzó ligeramente a temblar y a sudar frío del miedo que sentía al oír aquellas palabras.

"¡Por favor señor Épsilon discúlpeme! ¡Debí haberle informado mejor sobre los humanos! ¡Pero tengo piedad de mí, no soy nada más que un simple pokemón que nunca ha conocido mucho sobre ellos y que no tiene ni el gran intelecto ni los vastos conocimientos de los de su especie! ¡Nunca pensé que existiesen humanos tan poderosos como aquellos "soldados"! Si tan sólo hubiese sabido mejor… Si tan sólo hubiese podido haberle informado mejor… ¡Le ruego por favor que me disculpe señor Épsilon, deme otra oportunidad, déjeme demostrarle que no le fallaré de nuevo!"

"¡SILENCIO!" Gritó Épsilon rodeándose de un aura celeste de poder psíquico. Cuando se calló de golpe, Épsilon regresó a la normalidad volviendo a tomar sus cucharas. "Según tengo entendido… ¿Fuiste uno de los pocos Swellow que sobrevivieron a la primera oleada del ataque verdad?..."

El Swellow lentamente asintió.

"Así es señor… Fue horrible tener que ver a casi toda mi bandada morir ante mis ojos… Nunca creí ver alguna vez humanos capaces de defenderse de aquella forma… Pensé que serían igual de débiles e indefensos que siempre…"

"Así es Swellow… Yo también pensé lo mismo… No suelo reconocer esto, pero debo admitir que los subestimamos… Que yo mismo los subestimé… Para mí fue un gran alivio saber que estabas vivo ¿sabes? Porque tenía ganas de decirte algunas cosas en persona…" Sentenció agachando la cabeza.

El Swellow tragó saliva de nuevo.

"¿Sabes que perdimos a Jirachi, verdad? No solamente le he fracaso a mis demás hermanos, sino que también al mismo Señor del Conocimiento… Ahora esos humanos han podido escapar a salvo con Jirachi y quién sabe si tendremos otra oportunidad de alcanzarlos… Ahora entonces, tendré que regresar con mis hermanos con mi orgullo destruido, mi honor mancillado y decirles que he fracasado… Que un puñado de humanos y sus pokemón esclavos me han vencido… ¿Sabes otra cosa?... Que entre las bajas de la batalla y las causadas por esa maldita fosa perdimos a cuatrocientos veintitrés pokemón… Cuatrocientos veintitrés pokemón… ¿Sabes cuánto es eso?..."

El Swellow negó con la cabeza. Épsilon se tonó abruptamente hacia él con su cuerpo y ojos rodeados de un manto poder psíquico.

"¡SIGNIFICA QUE PERDÍ A MÁS DE DOS TERCIOS DE MI EJÉRCITO EN UNA SÓLA BATALLA! ¡EN UNA SÓLA BATALLA CONTRA UN PUÑADO DE MALDITOS Y MISERABLES HUMANOS!" Le gritó.

El pobre Swellow agachó la cabeza cubriéndola con sus alas.

"¡Si tan sólo me hubieses dicho algo más que tan sólo decir que habían unos setenta humanos y un puñado de pokemón, podría haber replanteado mi estrategia y así haberlos enfrentado mucho mejor! ¡Si hubieses sido menos inútil, podríamos haber evitado sufrir todas estas bajas! ¡Y no sólo eso! ¡A lo mejor podríamos tener a Jirachi en este mismo instante y podríamos estar viajando de regreso con mis otros hermanos en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo aquí contigo!"

"Mi señor… Por favor perdó…"

Épsilon no dejó al Swellow terminar la frase alzando una mano y haciéndolo levitar en el aire con sus poderes.

"Estaba tan emocionado de encontrarte vivo ya que no tenía idea como liberarme de toda esta frustración que tengo guardada… Yo no tolero el fracaso ni a los inútiles, Swellow… Y por mucho que no supieras de los humanos… Pudiste haberme informado de cualquier cosa extraña que llevaran ¿Acaso no vistes sus armas? ¿O sus ropas?... Pero ya es muy tarde… El daño ya está hecho y ahora tengo aquí… A mi merced… Al culpable de que todo esto haya sucedido…" Épsilon sonrió maliciosamente. "Y ahora creo que me entretendré mucho esta noche…"

"¡Por favor señor, piedad! ¡Tenga piedad de mí señor!…"

El Swellow soltó un alarido de dolor al sentir como una articulación de una de una de sus alas se doblaba en el sentido contrario.

"Ahorra fuerzas y no grites tanto Swellow… Que la noche aún es joven y aún tenemos mucho por hacer…" Sentenció mientras empezaba a reírse a carcajadas, deleitado por los aullidos de dolor de su pobre víctima.

Algunos pokemón del campamento se habían acercado a curiosear, pero tras empezar a oír los gritos, salieron corriendo con el corazón acelerado, agradecidos que el infortunado a manos de Épsilon fuera el Swellow superviviente y no alguno de ellos.

* * *

"Les doy la gracias por venir a rescatarnos, recibirnos en su rancho y a transportar a los heridos en su camioneta. Si no hubiesen aparecido, dudo mucho que hubiésemos podido conseguirlo." Agradeció Hagen, el cual se encontraba junto a Julie, Cozmo y Steven en la sala de estar de la casa de Julie.

"No hay de qué. Desde hace semanas que deseábamos tener noticias del mundo exterior. Cuando Furret y los pokemón de Steven nos alertaron de los ruidos a la distancia, fuimos inmediatamente a ver qué sucedía. Aunque nunca me imaginé que lo que estaba ocurriendo era una auténtica batalla campal ¿Quiénes eran esos pokemón?" Preguntó la mujer.

"No tenemos idea, lo único que sabemos de ellos es gracias a los que nos dijo ese Alakazam que parecía liderarlos. Dijo llamarse Épsilon y por lo visto deseaba llevarse a Jirachi para entregárselo a su amo o algo así. Parecía saber sobre quien inició todo esto, cómo lo hizo y el por qué. Si tan sólo hubiésemos podido capturarlo e interrogarlo…" Lamentaba el capitán. "Sea quien sea, su amo debe de ser un ser que no desea nada bueno para nosotros."

"Así que Jirachi… El pokemón que supuestamente concede deseos… Entonces lo más probable que quieran usarlo en nuestra contra…" Añadió Steven pensativo. "Me impresiona tener la oportunidad de poder conocer a un pokemón de leyenda como él con mis propios ojos."

"Pero no encuentro la forma en que Jirachi podría servirles." Continuó Hagen. "Debo reconocer que hasta el momento no nos hemos dedicado a probar cual es la capacidad límite de Jirachi para conceder deseos. Pero por lo menos, cuando le hemos pedido que nos traiga algo como comida, es capaz de hacerlo aparecer de la nada pero es siempre algo de alguien más o de nuestros propios suministros. Por lo visto, si es capaz de hacer algo, no es capaz de crear cosas de la nada."

"Así que la capacidad de Jirachi no es ilimitada… Pero de igual forma sería interesante poder investigar todo el potencial que pueda tener… Más aún ahora que Jirachi no tiene limitadores al igual que todos los demás pokemón." Propuso el entrenador.

¿Y ustedes dos? ¿Qué hacen aquí? Sé que Julie vive aquí y todo eso. Pero me gustaría saber que hacían por aquí ustedes. Me interesaría saber que hace el heredero a la presidencia de la Corporación Devon en este lugar." Preguntó Hagen.

"Poco después de que terminara la Conferencia Colosalia y el desafío al Alto Mando de la región, me puse en contacto con el Profesor Cozmo ya que me pareció interesante sus investigaciones en el área de los meteoritos. Si es que no lo saben, mi pasatiempo favorito aparte de los combates pokemón es la recolectar e investigar piedras y minerales raros. Últimamente me he interesado en los provenientes de fuera de este planeta y he estado buscando la oportunidad de poder conseguir e investigar un meteorito." Explicó Steven.

"Steven se contactó conmigo y nos pusimos de acuerdo para formar una expedición." Siguió Cozmo. "Tras conseguir financiación con la ayuda de su padre, partimos a explorar los alrededores del Monte Cenizo. Según mis investigaciones, se han encontrado varios meteoritos por esta área en los últimos años y pensé que sería un buen lugar empezar a buscar. Es más, hace un tiempo yo mismo encontré un meteorito por la ladera del monte, pero debido a un problema que tuve en el cual me ayudaron Max y sus amigos, todo salió bien pero lamentablemente el meteorito terminó destruido en un incidente desafortunado. Cuando nos encontramos en medio de la remoción de los limitadores hace casi un mes, nos encontramos con el rancho de Julie y nos hemos estado resguardando aquí desde entonces hasta que aparecieron ustedes."

"Cuando llegaron Cozmo y Steven." Continuó Julie. "Se habían encontrado varios días a la intemperie luchando para sobrevivir. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era recibirlos en mi casa. No puedo imaginarme lo difícil que debió de haber sido para ellos. El día de la remoción de los limitadores, mi Furret se volvió loco y causó un tremendo destrozo. Quien sabe lo que hubiese ocurrido si hubiese tenido a mis Numel… Hace poco vendí mi última manada y estaba a punto de comenzar con la siguiente cuando empezó todo."

"Así que eso ha sido todo. Aún así, estoy preocupado por esos pokemón que nos andaban siguiendo. Ese tal Épsilon dejo claro que tiene la intención de perseguirnos y al parecer no se encuentra sólo. Si lo que dice es cierto y tenía a tantos pokemón bajo su mando, no me quiero imaginar todos los que podrían atacarnos tener si se junta con sus aliados. Según nuestros cálculos, por lo menos les causamos entre trescientas y cuatrocientas bajas sólo en esta batalla. A la vez, perdimos casi a un pelotón completo y dudo que nos podemos permitir otra batalla como esta en la que tuvimos suerte de sobrevivir. Pienso que debemos ponernos en movimiento lo antes posible y regresar al Reino Espejismo antes de que ellos puedan reagruparse y contraatacarnos. Nos quedaremos por el resto del día y partiremos mañana al alba si es que no es mucho problema para usted, señorita Julie. Le agradezco de nuevo que nos haya dejado montar el campamento alrededor de su casa y por dejarnos usar su camioneta tanto para transportar a nuestros heridos como para recoger lo que pudiéramos recuperar de nuestro campamento anterior. Cuando esos pokemón pasaron encima de él para perseguirnos, lo destrozaron en el proceso un poco pero al menos estaban demasiado preocupados de nosotros que de lo que había en él y creo que podremos recuperar la mayor parte de nuestras cosas antes de que anochezca. También le doy gracias a Arceus de que el agujero que abrieron los pokemón de Steven no se lo haya tragado..."

"Entiendo que la situación en la que se encuentran es una complicada. No tienen nada que agradecer, sólo espero que tengan suerte y que puedan regresar sanos y a salvo al Reino Espejismo."

"Señorita Julie… Me he estado preguntando… ¿Ustedes tres piensan seguir aquí? No es que los esté obligando a acompañarnos. Nos persigue un grupo de pokemón peligrosos y entiendo que prefieran quedarse aquí a salvo, pero de igual forma pienso que quedarse es también demasiado peligroso. Si esos pokemón nos siguen, lo más probable es que pasen por aquí y dudo que los dejen tranquilos. Y si en verdad son tantos, dudo que incluso los pokemón de Steven sean suficiente como para detenerlos indefinidamente"

"Si… También lo he estado pensando… Lo que dice usted es muy cierto. Pero por favor, denos tiempo de aquí a mañana para discutirlo entre los tres." Solicitó ella mientras Steven y Cozmo asentían.

"Entiendo que a usted no le debe ser fácil la decisión de abandonar su casa, señorita Julie…"

"Por favor, dígame solamente Julie."

"Muye bien Julie… Cómo decía, si le hago esta propuesta, es porque creo que es lo más seguro para ustedes tres. Además, cualquier clase de ayuda, especialmente la de pokemón que puedan ayudarnos a defendernos, es más que bienvenida. Espero poder contar con ustedes."

* * *

Arthur comenzó lentamente a recuperar la conciencia. Palpándose la cabeza, sintió un vendaje alrededor de ella con una protuberancia por detrás, posiblemente un chichón ¿En donde se encontraba? Parecía estar en la habitación de una casa, metido dentro de una cama en sus ropas de noche. Arthur se irguió de golpe.

"_¡Un momento! ¡La batalla, la cueva, los pokemón, los demás!"_ Pensó de manera vertiginosa mientras sus recuerdos volvían rápidamente.

"Ah, veo que has despertado." Dijo una mujer de voz dulce que entró a la habitación.

"¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy?"

"Tranquilo, soy Julie y estás en la casa de mi rancho. Y si preguntes por el resto, no te preocupes, están todos bien aquí."

Arthur comenzó a examinar la habitación, notó que sobre una silla se encontraba su ropa y equipo. También notó que Julie llevaba y colocaba una jarra de zumo de bayas y un vaso sobre la mesita de noche al lado de la cama.

"¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué pasó con los todos los pokemón que nos atacaban? Lo último recuerdo fue…"

Arthur se detuvo de golpe, deteniéndose en la imagen de Shadow siendo vaporizado delante de él.

"Estabas inconsciente cuando llegamos, entonces, los pokemón de Steven se encargaron de ellos con un ataque de Terremoto combinado. Según me han contado, fue tu Blaziken el que te dejó inconsciente para poder sacarte de ahí ¿En verdad estabas tú ayudando a los soldados a combatir también?" Preguntó Julie asombrada observando las armas de Arthur sobre la silla.

A él no le importaba esa pregunta, lo único que tenía en mente era a su Gengar. La mujer se dio cuenta de inmediato que Arthur no estaba de ánimos de conversar.

"Oh, lamento si te estoy molestando… Te dejo esto por si quieres beber algo. Si necesitas alguna otra cosa, tan sólo llámame. Solo ten cuidado con ese chichón en tu cabeza."

Arthur tan sólo asintió mientras dejaba que Julie se fuera. Ahora comenzaba a recordar bien lo que había sucedido, de cómo se había enfrentado a los pokemón que los habían atacado junto a Bruce y a Shadow, de cómo había visto perecer a su Gengar y había perdido el control. Y por lo que había dicho ahora esa mujer, era Bruce el que lo había golpeado para dejarlo inconsciente y llevarlo lejos de ahí. Ahora que lo pensaba, esta era posiblemente la primera vez que había perdido el control de esa forma en muchos años. Tanto que incluso su propio pokemón había que tenido que atacarlo para que impidiera que hiciera algo estúpido y se matara en su deseo de venganza.

La muerte de Shadow lo había afectado profundamente. Pero también se daba cuenta que durante la pelea se había comportado de manera inusual incluso desde antes. Había luchado de manera más apasionada, dejándose llevarse por sus emociones y pasiones más primordiales a diferencia del estado de mente clara y concentración absoluta que Batuo le había instruido desde siempre. Estaba seguro que si su sifu lo viese en este momento, lo estaría reprocharía por su actitud.

Reflexionando, llegó a la conclusión de que su comportamiento anómalo se había debido a Nick y a Claudia, especialmente debido a ella. Había quedado así desde que ella había intentado detenerlo para que no fuera a pelear, sobreprotegiéndolo de la misma forma que ella lo había hecho muchas veces durante su niñez cuando lo protegía de los abusones. Le molestaba que lo hubiese tratado como el niño debilucho que había sido antes ya le hacía sentirse humillado. Entonces debido a ello, había salido a pelear buscando sorprenderla, de convencerla en definitiva de que ahora él ya no era el mismo de antes y que ahora podía luchar por su cuenta, de que ya no la necesitaba.

Súbitamente, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y por ella entraron Max y Jirachi, arrancándolo de su estupor.

"¡Arthur! ¡Escuche que te habías despertado y de y vine de inmediato a verte!"

"_¡Sí! ¡Todos estamos preocupado por ti!" _

"Ah, hola Max y también tu Jirachi. Gracias por venir."

"¿Ya sabes dónde estamos?"

"Si, esa mujer, Julie, ya vino a verme y me informó de lo que sucedió ¿Cómo está el resto?"

"La mayoría de nosotros están todos bien, incluidos Claudia Nick y el teniente. Aunque también perdimos lamentablemente a muchos durante el combate y aún hay varios heridos…"

Al ver que Arthur desviaba la cabeza, Max se dio cuenta que estaba pensando en Shadow y decidió rápidamente cambiar de tema.

"¡Pero no te preocupes! ¡Al menos todo salió bien cuando aparecieron Julie, Cozmo y Steven con sus pokemón y entre todos ellos hicieron un enorme ataque de terremoto que acabó con todos ellos! ¡Fue increíble!"

"_¡Sí! ¡En verdad fue impresionante!"_

"Julie también mencionó a aquel Steven ¿Quién es él? ¿Acaso es otro entrenador?"

"Veo que nuestro paciente ya se despertó." Dijo entrando un hombre joven de cabello celeste claro y ojos turquesa. Llevaba un traje formal de corbata negro, ornamentado con detalles color púrpura y corbata roja. Cuando Arthur lo vio, quedo boquiabierto sin poder creer quien era él.

"¡Ah! ¡Hola Steven! ¡Arthur, el es Steven Stone, hijo del presidente de la Corporación Devon! Lo conocí en mis viajes por primera vez cuando viajé con Ash a la Isla Azuliza."

"Steven… Steven Stone… No puede ser… No puede ser que sea el…" Decía entrecortado mientras lo señalaba.

"Arthur ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso tiene algo raro?" Preguntó Max preocupado.

"¡Max! ¿¡Acaso no lo sabes!?" Exclamo impresionado Arthur de que Max no supiera algo tan obvio. "¡Es el mismísimo Steven Stone, el campeón de la Liga Pokemón de Hoenn, el entrenador más fuerte de toda la región!"

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Exclamó impresionado Max.

Max sabía de cuando lo había conocido que Steven era un entrenador muy fuerte y que era el hijo del Señor Stone. Pero nunca se había enterado de que Steven era el campeón.

"Oh, vamos ustedes dos, no es para tanto." Dijo como si no entendiese tanto escándalo.

"Vaya… No puedo creerlo… Así que fue el propio Steven Stone el que nos salvó… Quien lo diría… Nunca pensé que conocería al campeón…" Expresó Arthur claramente admirado en tener a alguien tan importante en frente suyo.

"¡Steven! ¡¿Cómo es esto posible?! ¡En ningún momento me dijiste que eras el campeón!"

"Bueno, tampoco es que me lo hayas pregunto y por lo visto tampoco se dio la situación en que necesitara mencionarlo allá en la Cueva Granito. Además ¿Qué tan importante es saber si soy o no el campeón cuando al final no soy más que un entrenador como ustedes con tan sólo un título que cualquier entrenador podría arrebatármelo? Ahora, cambiando de tema, por lo menos a mi me parece sorprendente la coincidencia encontrarme con Arthur Collins."

"¡¿Acaso me conoces?!" Preguntó Arthur sorprendido.

"Pues claro, cualquier integrante del Alto Mando se interesaría durante la Conferencia Colosalia de conocer un poco a los entrenadores más destacables del evento, más aún si es uno que consiguió alcanzar el segundo lugar. Quién sabe, a lo mejor si hubieses ganado, podríamos habernos enfrentado si hubieses continuado y vencido a los integrantes de la Elite Cuatro y serías tú en vez el campeón en mi lugar en este momento"

La mención de ello le trajo a Arthur recuerdos de su mayor rival durante la Conferencia.

"¿Sabes algo de Marcus? ¿El entrenador que me venció y obtuvo el primer lugar de la Conferencia?"

"¿Marcus? Lo recuerdo. Después de la entrega de premios y de la finalización de la ceremonia de cierre de la Conferencia, Marcus procedió a la siguiente ronda y comenzó a enfrentarse a los integrantes de la Elite Cuatro. Lamentablemente para él, perdió durante la segunda ronda contra Phoebe y quedó descalificado."

"Así que eso sucedió…" Añadió Arthur con un suspiro.

"Oye Arthur ¿Quién es ese Marcus?" Preguntó Max.

"Marcus era un entrenador que conocí cuando participé en la Conferencia Colosalia. Era proveniente de la región de Sinnoh y vino a Hoenn a probar suerte con este Conferencia tras ser eliminado en la Conferencia Lirio del Valle hace un par de años atrás. Era también un artista marcial como yo, pero a diferencia mía, él tiene los poderes de un Guardián de Aura."

"¡¿En serio?!"

"A pesar de que éramos rivales durante la conferencia y de que me venció en la final, teníamos muchas cosas en común y al final terminamos siendo amigos ¿Sabes algo de donde puede estar ahora Steven?"

"Tras la derrota de Marcus, decidí partir de inmediato en mi expedición con el Profesor Cozmo, pero por lo que sé, planeaba quedarse en la Isla Colosalia esperando tomar un barco de regreso a Sinnoh." Steven hizo una pequeña pausa. "Estuve hablando con Hagen junto a Cozmo y Julie y me enteré sobre su incursión en los cuarteles de la compañía de mi padre y de que se toparon con los documentos del Plan de Contingencia Regional ¿Verdad?"

"¿Te refieres a esos documentos que hablaban de que en caso de catástrofe, las personas más importantes de la región y los remanentes de las Fuerzas de Defesa evacuarían a Ciudad LaRousse? ¿No?" Peguntó Max.

"Eso mismo, si mi padre y sus trabajadores no se encontraban en el edificio, significa que se pusieron en marcha los protocolos de emergencia con éxito y que lograron evacuar rápidamente junto con el resto del personal mediante vía aérea el día de la remoción de los limitadores, por lo que ahora deberían encontrarse en Ciudad LaRousse en este mismo instante sanos y a salvo. Y es más, el Plan de Contingencia abarcaba también a los representantes de la Liga Pokemón de Hoenn…"

"Por lo que no sólo la Elite Cuatro debería encontrarse en Ciudad LaRousse… Sino que también Marcus..." Reflexionó Arthur.

"Así es, por lo que si fuera posible viajar hacoa LaRousse, no solamente podrías reencontrarte con Marcus y yo con mi padre, sino que también con Phoebe, Sidney, Glacia y con Drake. Bueno, creo que ya he hablado suficiente y tengo otras cosas que hacer, que te recuperes bien." Sentenció Steven mientras abandonaba la habitación.

"Y bueno Arthur…" Siguió Max. "¿Cómo te encuentras ahora?"

"Creo que ya estoy mejor, será mejo que me levante, me vista y salga ahora afuera a ver cómo están los demás." Contesto mientras se servía un vaso del zumo que le había traído Julie. "Un momento… Si mi ropa está ahí… ¡¿Quién me vistió con mi pijama?!" Preguntó preocupado.

"No te preocupes por eso, por lo que sé, cuando te trajeron aquí, fue Bruce el que se encargó de cambiarte."

Arthur suspiró aliviado.

"Ok, gracias por decírmelo."

"Bueno, te dejamos sólo para que puedas vestirte en paz. Por cierto, Nick y Claudia están afuera realizando prácticas de tiro. Debido a las pérdidas de soldados que tuvimos durante la batalla, Hagen decretó que era mejor que los civiles aprendiesen a disparar para que también puedan ayudar un poco en la defensa ¡Nos vemos!"

"_¡Estaremos afuera!"_ Sentenció Jirachi sobre la cabeza de Max mientras ambos se iban y el pokemón meneaba uno de sus pequeños brazos en forma de despedida.

"_Bueno, creo que es hora de levantarme…" _Pensó Arthur mientras se bajaba de la cama y caminaba hacia su ropa.

* * *

No lo podía soportar. Claudia disparó una vez más su pistola, errándole a la lata de gaseosa que tenía a varios metros de distancia apoyada sobre un palo de leña. Si es que había algo que ella odiase más que cualquier otra cosa, era sentirse indefensa como una princesa en apuros. Para ella la idea era enormemente indignante, odiando aquella sensación desde que había sido niña. Además, sentía que por su culpa e incapacidad de defenderse a sí misma, era que Lulú había muerto.

"Claudia… Calma… Estás mus tensa." Replicó Nick a su lado.

La chica volvió a la realidad y miró hacia él rápidamente antes de regresar a su blanco.

"Lo siento… Es que todavía tengo la batalla en mi cabeza…"

Alrededor de ellos por lo menos habían otras diez personas, todas ellas civiles practicando con una gran variedad de armas de fuego, con varios de los soldados supervivientes enseñándoles y asistiéndolos a las afuera del campamento alrededor de la casa de Julie. Claudia volvió a disparar, errando de nuevo.

"¡Ah! ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Hasta cuándo?!" Protestó indignada por sus fracasos.

Nick apuntó con su arma y disparó dos veces errándole a la lata. Pero tras un tercero, la lata fue impactada y cayó agujereada al suelo.

"¡Excelente!" Exclamó contento.

"¡Oh! ¡Vamos! ¡¿Cómo es que lo has hecho?!" Preguntó ella incrédula.

"Tranquila, tan sólo te falta practicar un poco más." Intentó él reconfortarla.

"Tienes lo hombros demasiado tensos, Claudia. Necesitas relajarlos un poco." Indicó de súbito una voz a sus espaldas. Los dos se dieron la vuelta.

"¡Arthur!" Contestaron los dos al unísono.

"¡¿Ya estás mejor?!"

"Si, Claudia, también ya me han informado un poco de lo que ha sucedido. Es una suerte que hayan aparecido Steven y los demás y que nos hayan salvado." Dijo mientras se acercaba detrás de ella y le empujaba ligeramente los hombros hacia abajo. "Ahora respira tranquila… Apunta con cuidado y dispara soltando una bocanada de aire… Eso ayuda mucho a calmar el temblor de las manos…"

Claudia entonces se preparó disparó, logrando acertarle a la lata.

"¡Vaya! ¡Lo hice! ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de esto?"

"Bueno…" Exclamó Arthur mientras se separaba de ella y empezaba a rascarse ligeramente la cabeza. "Fue Andrés el que me enseñó a ocupar armas mientras me entrenaba con Batuo…"

"¡No me digas que le andaba sacando las armas a su padre! Siempre tan estúpido e irresponsable como siempre… ¡¿Qué acaso no sabían los dos que si los encontraban podían caer presos?!"

Nick regresó de levantar la lata de Claudia.

"Pero haber Arthur, ya que hablas tanto, muéstrame en verdad lo bueno eres." Lo desafió mientras le extendía su arma.

Arthur la recibió y apuntó hacia la lata.

"¡Bah! Esta distancia no es ni tan grande, ya he tenido que disparar en combate real a distancias muchos mayores. Esto será muy fácil…"

Arthur entonces disparó, errándole a la lata y provocando un profundo silencio incómodo por varios segundos entre todos. Entonces, con una expresión de preocupación, disparó de nuevo, esta vez acertándole.

"Aunque la verdad es que prefiero combatir cuerpo a cuerpo… Andrés es mucho mejor que yo en esto y además… Prefiero las armas automáticas… Disparan más balas y es mucho más probable acertar…" Dijo incómodo intentando justificarse.

Lentamente, Claudia y Nick comenzaron a soltar risas en voz baja, y al poco rato, terminaron riéndose a carcajadas.

"Vamos… Es en serio… No se rían…"

Claudia dejo de reírse aunque aún con una sonrisa en la cara.

"Ay, Arthur… En verdad eso fue tan gracioso…"

"Si…" Le siguió Nick. "Aunque no te preocupes… Veo que en verdad entiendes lo que haces…"

"Bueno… Será mejor que me vaya y los deje tranquilos practicar… Me gustaría ver cómo están las demás cosas en el campamento… ¡Nos vemos!" Sentenció Arthur se alejaba rápidamente con el rabo entre las patas.

Después que los dos se calmaran, reanudaron con las prácticas de tiro.

"¿Sabes qué Claudia? ¡Nunca había visto a Arthur con una cara de vergüenza tan grande en mi vida!"

"¡Yo tampoco! ¡Y eso que lo conozco muchos más años que tú!"

Ambos continuaron disparando, con Claudia pudiendo por fin darle a una lata por su cuenta con tan sólo dos intentos. Ella tornó la vista hacia Arthur que continuaba regresando al campamento.

"_Sin duda Arthur… En verdad te has vuelto muy fuerte en todo este tiempo… Has cambiado tanto"_

De igual forma, notó que Arthur llevando ese traje de infiltración militar, tenía unos hombros bastante anchos.

"_Un momento… ¡¿En qué demonios estoy pensando?!... Estúpida…" _Se preguntó a sí misma sobresaltada mientras rápidamente regresaba a su blanco un tanto abochornada.

Nick, con el rabillo del ojo, notó la reacción de Claudia haciéndole fruncir el seño disgustado.

"Creo que probaré dispararle a un poco más de distancia…" Exclamó en un tono seco y serio mientras corría el trozo de leña y la lata un par de metros hacia atrás.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Pregunto Claudia extrañado por su súbito cambio de humor.

"¿Eh?... No… Nada… No te preocupes." Contestó un tanto sobresaltando regresando a su tono de voz de siempre.

Nick apuntó de nuevo y respiró hondo, dándose el tiempo de preparar el disparo. Tras pulsar el gatillo, la lata cayó de manera instantánea. A su vez, una Lanturn había contemplado también aquella escena además de Nick, y por supuesto, como indicaba su expresión y chispas de electricidad, no le había gustado para nada lo que había visto.

* * *

Arthur regresó en dirección a la casa de Julie, encontrándose esta vez con Bruce recostado sobre uno de los muros. El Blaziken, tras darse cuenta de la presencia de su entrenador, desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, como si se sintiese avergonzado de querer encararlo directamente.

"Bruce…"

El Blaziken no contestó, tan solo desvió aún más la mirada.

"Bruce, no estoy enojado contigo. Entiendo que te encontraste en una situación difícil y que en ese momento había perdido el control de mi mismo. Ahora que lo pienso… Estoy seguro que si me hubiese arrojado a combatir en ese instante y no me hubieses dejado inconsciente… Lo más seguro es que ahora estaría muerto… Así que… Gracias…"

Finalmente Bruce levantó la mirada, mostrando unos ojos azules cargados de culpa.

"Ya Bruce… No me mires de esa forma… Lo que hiciste fue la mejor alternativa en ese momento. Y si aún te sientes mal por ello, lo digo ahora mismo, te perdono ¿vale?"

Entonces Arthur se acercó y procedió a abrazarlo, apoyando su cabeza sobre su pecho, a pesar de que Arthur no era una persona baja, Bruce le ganaba por lo menos en más de diez centímetros de altura. Para Bruce, la situación se sentía un tanto embarazosa y Arthur lo sabía, pero no le importó. Bruce había sido sido un pokemón no demasiado expresivo y un tanto reservado en su forma de actuar, por lo que muchas veces ese tipo de gestos le incomodaban.

"Muy bien, espero que no me vuelvas a poner esa cara de nuevo ¿entendido? Doy esta situación por superada y no quiero que te vuelva a sentir culpable por ello." Sentenció mientras se soltaba de él. "Bueno, te dejo tranquilo con tus asuntos, nos vemos más tarde, que tengas un buen día." Le dijo finamente mientras se despedía con un gesto de su mano y se iba.

Bruce soltó un suspiro de alivio, nunca había sido fanático del contacto físico íntimo, pero al menos estaba aliviado de que su amo no le guardara rencor por haberle golpeado para sacarlo de la de batalla.

"Vaya… Eso se vio tan enternecedor…" Comentó una voz femenina.

Bruce tornó la vista a su derecha, apoyada sobre el muro con una pierna cruzada y las manos detrás de la cabeza, se encontraba Rose, la Blaziken de Claudia. Bruce se separó rápidamente del muro y la observó seriamente.

"¿Me estabas espiando?" Preguntó molesto.

"¿Espiándote? ¿Yo? ¡Qué va! Nada más estaba paseando por aquí cuando me encontré de repente con los dos abrazándose de forma tan dulce, especialmente con esa expresión tan encantadora que tenías…" Dijo mientras soltando una pequeña risotada y tornaba la cabeza hacia él con el equivalente a una pequeña sonrisa.

Esto último hizo que Bruce frunciera el seño y apretara los puños mientras sus muñecas se inflamaban en un intento de reprimir su enojo. Pero tras unos instantes, logró autocontrolarse y simplemente regresó a apoyarse sobre el muro de la casa con los brazos cruzados y mirando hacia un lado.

"Tan solo vete de aquí y deja de meterte asuntos que no te incumben…" Espetó. _"Déjala, que sólo una chica…"_ Pensó.

"Vaya… Así que tenemos a un chico rudo por aquí…" Exclamó Rose mientras se separaba del muro, se acercaba un par de pasos y se detenía inclinando ligeramente las caderas mientras apoyaba una manos sobre ellas.

"Dije que te largaras…"

"¿Y para qué iba a obedecer las órdenes de un polluelo?"

Tras escuchar lo último, hizo que Bruce se irguiera rápidamente hacia ella con los muñecas inflamadas.

"¡¿Cómo es que me has dicho?!"

"Pues polluelo… Según mis cálculos, tú con suerte tendrás poco más de un año desde que saliste del cascarón. Mientras que yo, he estado acompañando a Claudia desde hace siete ¿No lo ves? Tú no eres más que un simple polluelo para mí…"

Bruce se colocó en pose de combate.

"¡Retira lo que has dicho!"

"Oh… ¿Y cómo lo harás? ¿Pegándome?" Preguntó ella sin dejarse impresionar.

Perdiendo los estribos, Bruce arrojó hacia adelante intentando golpearla de un derechazo. Pera está con un solo movimiento, ella se corrió hacia un lado, sostuvo su brazo con las dos manos, y entonces, de un solo tirón, lo arrojó por los aires hacia atrás, haciéndole caer de espaldas contra el suelo un par de metros hacia atrás.

"_Demonios… Es más fuerte de lo que pensaba…"_ Se dijo a si mismo adolorido el Blaziken en el suelo.

"¿Así es como tratas a todos las chicas que conoces? Ahora entiendo por qué siempre te veo tan solitario…" Le dijo en tono burlón. "¿Ves lo que te digo? Todavía no eres más que un simple polluelo recién salido del cascarón. Si quieres que me retracte, tendrás que demostrarme algo más que eso."

Bruce comenzó a erguirse del suelo.

"¡Entonces luchemos ahora mismo! Te haré tragarte tus propias palabras en este mismo instante." Exclamó.

"¿Luchar? ¿Ahora? ¡Por supuesto que no! Mañana tenemos que continuar en un viaje peligroso en que Claudia me necesita con todas mis esfuerzas en vez de estar gastándolas luchando contra un recién nacido. Supongo que Arthur quería lo mismo. Aunque no dudo…Podría ser divertido patearte el trasero en un combate ante la visto de todos y hacer que me pidas clemencia…" Pensó Rose mientras tranquilamente se rascaba la barbilla con una de sus garras. "Si… Un combate no estaría nada mal… Aunque no en este momento…"

"¡Entonces está decidido! Cuando regresemos al Reino Espejismo… Tu y yo tendremos una batalla…" Confirmó con una mirada decidida.

Rose pasó una de sus manos por las grandes plumas que le salían de la cabeza mientras se daba medio vuelta. Tras hacerlo, tornó la cabeza hacia atrás con una leve sonrisa.

"Muy bien entonces. Cuando estemos en un lugar más seguro, te daré el duelo que tanto quieres. No se para que pierdo el tiempo contigo, pero yo nunca rechazo la oportunidad de tener una un buen combate… Bueno…Hasta la vista… Polluelo…" Dijo despidiéndose de forma picarona mientras se iba de ahí.

Bruce frunció el seño, cuando llegara el momento, estaba decidido que la derrotaría y la obligaría a tratarlo con el respeto que él sentía merecerse.

* * *

Hagen se encontraba en el campamento visitando a los heridos, los cuales se encontraban al interior de una carpa recostados en camillas improvisadas. Mientras algunos se quejaban o resistían silenciosamente el dolor de sus heridas, los médicos de la sección de infantería intentaban todo lo posible hacer algo para que se recuperan lo más rápido y mejor posible para la marcha de mañana."

"_Doce muertes y siete herido entre mis hombres… Demonios… Las bajas son casi la mitad de nuestras fuerzas, casi un pelotón completo… Eso sin contar a las otras nueve bajas civiles…"_

"¿Me mandó a buscar capitán?" Preguntó Max junto con Jirachi tras entrar los dos a la carpa.

"Si, aunque de cierta forma, con el cual quiero hablar en verdad es con Jirachi." Respondió mientras se aproximaban a los dos.

"_¿Eh?" _ Respondió el pequeño pokemón sin entender.

"Pero… ¿Qué quiere de él?"

"¿Ven eso de ahí?" Preguntó Hagen señalando hacia el exterior, donde a la distancia se podían ver un montón de bultos envueltos, estando algunos de ellos manchados de sangre. "Esos son los cadáveres de nuestros muertos, tanto de mis hombres como de los civiles que no consiguieron llegar a la cueva y de los que pudimos recuperar aunque sea algo..."

El pokemón, pero especialmente Max, fueron invadidos por un profundo escalofrío y una sensación de sobrecogimiento. Ahora que notaban bien que eran, encontraban la vista terriblemente perturbadora.

El oficial le dio la espalda a los dos, probablemente, para esconder un rostro entristecido.

"Jirachi…"Siguió Hagen en un tono triste. "Sé que posiblemente estoy pidiendo algo que es imposible... Esos eran mis hombres y también mi responsabilidad… Y ahora que están muertos, debo yo personalmente hacerme cargo de informar a sus familias personalmente cuando regresemos al Reino Espejismo del deceso de cada uno de ellos. Dime Jirachi… Tú que supuestamente concedes deseos... ¿Podrías hacer que ellos puedan volver a levantarse y a caminar? ¿Podrías hacer que ellos vuelvan a vivir?..."

Jirachi agachó la cabeza triste.

"_No… No creo que pueda…"_

"Ya veo… Aún así… Quiero preguntarte otra cosa… ¿Puedes hacer algo por los heridos que estén aquí en la carpa? ¿Para que puedan sentirse mejor y así puedan marchar mañana?"

Jirachi examinó a fondo la carpa con su mirada a los siete heridos, algunos de ellos lucían bastante muy graves. Pero tras pensar un rato, soltó una sonrisa.

"_¡Sí! ¡Creo que sí puedo hacer algo!" _Exclamó mientras volaba hacia uno de los heridos y su cuerpo comenzaba a brillar en un resplandor blanco azulado.

"¿Qué está haciendo?" Preguntó Hagen.

Max, emocionado comenzó a investigar algo en su pokéglov.

"¡Ya veo! ¡Está usando uno de sus ataques, Deseo!" Exclamó alegre.

Entonces, un resplandor del mismo color envolvió al soldado, y tras unos segundos desapreció de los dos. Finalmente, el soldado se irguió de la camilla extrañado palpándose el pecho.

"¿Qué ha sucedido?... Me siento mucho mejor… Me ha dejado de doler el pecho y ahora puedo respirar bien…"

El médico a su lado, escéptico, removió los vendajes del pecho del soldado, comprobando que estaba absolutamente intacto.

"¡Es increíble! ¡A él le habían perforado un pulmón con un ataque de Bala Semilla y se encontraba sumamente grave! ¡Ahora se ha recuperado por completo! ¡Es un milagro!" Exclamó.

"Increíble… Parece ser que el ataque de Deseo de Jirachi es capaz de curar heridas fuera de combate. Normalmente, Deseo es un ataque pokemón que sana al pokemón que se encuentra activo en combate después de un tiempo que haya sido utilizado. Veré que otros pokemón de aquí lo tienen…" Mencionó mientras empezaba a buscar entre todos los pokemón de la expedición" ¡Genial! ¡Parece ser que Gardevoir también puede utilizarlo!"

"_Así que ese técnica no es más que un ataque que otros pokemón pueden aprender… Me pregunto si la habilidad de Jirachi para conceder deseos son reales o si nuestros antepasados sólo malinterpretaron los poderes pokemón de Jirachi…" _Reflexionó Hagen. _"Habilidades como esas podrían confundirse fácilmente como milagros o poderes sobrenaturales…"_

Entonces, Jirachi procedió a curar a los demás soldados de sus heridas, sorprendiéndolos y ganándose el agradecimiento de todos ellos.

"¡Muchas gracias Jirachi! ¡Me siento mucho mejor!" Decía uno.

"¡Realmente no pensé que lograría pasaría la noche en este estado! ¡En verdad te lo agradezco!" Respondía otro.

"_¡Oh! ¡No es nada! ¡Tan sólo quería ayudar!"_ Respondía el pequeño pokemón contento y a la vez un tanto abrumado por la lluvia de halagos.

Hagen se acercó a él.

"Estaba pensando Jirachi ¿Qué te parecería ayudar a los médicos bajo mi mando sanando a los heridos en las batallas? Estoy seguro que eso nos haría a todos muy felices."

"_¡Sí! ¡Seguro! ¡Yo no quiero que nadie más sufra!"_

"¡Muy bien entonces!" Expresó Hagen dándoles unas palmaditas en la espalda. "¡A partir de ahora trabajaras con los doctores cuando te necesiten!"

"_¡Lo haré con mucho gusto!"_

Finalmente Hagen se dirigió a Max.

"Infórmale a Gardevoir que a partir de ahora necesitaremos de su ayuda en futuros combates si es que ella también puede ayudar a sanar a los heridos. Además, te encargo averiguar si los demás pokemón de la expedición tienen otros movimientos que podrían servir para lo mismo."

"No se preocupe señor, lo haré." Asintió Max animado.

* * *

Al atardecer, se encontraban todos reunidos en un sector cercano a la casa de Julie, para realizar el entierro de los caídos. A la vez que un grupo de soldados bajaba los cuerpos recubiertos, los colocaban uno al lado de otro mientras separándolos entre civiles y militares, mientras un corneta se encargaba de tocar la marcha fúnebre utilizada por el ejército del Reino Espejismo. Se había decidido que para este entierro se utilizarían honores militares para homenajear a los soldados del Reino Espejismo, ya que se llegó a la conclusión de que habían caído en servicio, actuando más allá del llamado del deber tal cual como lo habrían hecho en caso de un conflicto armado.

El ambiente era de luto, con los familiares de los supervivientes civiles lamentándose por la partida sus seres queridos y con los soldados homenajeando a sus camaradas caídos en combate. También, los pokemón de la expedición se encontraban a un lado del otro rindiendo homenaje a Shadow y a Lulú. De Shadow no había quedado nada que enterrar, mientras que de Lulú, se había podido recuperar un montón de restos mutilados y ensangrentados que ahora reposaban envueltos junto al de las demás víctimas.

Claudia tornó la vista a un lado por ver las expresiones de los presentes, notando que Arthur, al igual que ella, lloraba la partida de su pokemón. En sus manos, ella sostenía un trozo de plumón ensangrentado de su Altaria. Mientras lo completaba, recordaba esos días en los que había pasado juntas junto a ella, especialmente, aquellos en los que Lulú la envolvía con su suave plumón y le hermosos cánticos con su melódica voz de soprano antes de irse a dormir. Pero ahora, esos momentos se habían ido para siempre, y no regresarían nunca más.

"¡Alcen! ¡Apunten! ¡Fuego!" Ordenó Hagen a un grupo de soldados para que dispararan una ráfaga de salvas en honor a los compañeros caídos, luego una segunda y finalmente una tercera.

"_Lo prometo Lulú… Al igual como lo hizo Arthur… Prometo que haré cualquier cosa para volverme más fuerte… Para que así pueda sobrevivir, proteger a los demás y hacer que tu muerte no haya sido en vano… Juro que me vengare de los que incentivaron todo esto y que se hará justicia para ti y todos los demás…"_

Finalmente, cuando un puñado de soldados comenzaron a utilizar sus palas para cubrir los restos, Claudia se acercó al borde a un lado del cuerpo de Lulú, y agachándose, hizo caer el trozo de plumón al interior, dejándolo reposar así junto a su dueña para toda la eternidad.

Nick, preocupado por ella, se acercó a su lado, tendiendo su mano sobre un hombro de ella en un intento de reconfortarla. A pesar de que había tenido la suerte de no perder a ningún pokemón suyo durante la batalla, creía poder imaginarse aquel devastador dolor. Entonces ella ella, casi inmediatamente, acercó su cabeza y la recostó encima de su hombro mientras ambos contemplaban el cuerpo de la Altaria y el de los demás siendo cubiertos lentamente con tierra, haciéndolos regresar al polvo de de donde alguna vez habían salido.

* * *

"¿Así que finalmente han decidido unírsenos?" Preguntó Hagen.

"Así es, a fin de cuentas, concluimos que sería lo mejor para los tres, ya que a pesar de que el viaje con ustedes en verdad luce peligroso, es mejor que nos quedemos y que nos atrapen en este lugar." Confirmó Steven.

"Además, tenemos otro motivo importante." Añadió Cozmo.

"¿Por eso es que me han llamado?"

Los tres se encontraban en la habitación que compartían Steven y Cozmo. Entonces, del ropero de la habitación, Cozmo extrajo una caja metálica. Por el esfuerzo del geólogo para levantarla y ponerla sobre su cama, lucía bastante pesada.

"¿Qué es lo que tienen ahí?"

"¿Recuerda cuando le dijimos que nuestro objetivo original era poder encontrar un meteorito para que Steven investigase? Hubo algo que no le contamos en ese momento: no llegamos a la casa de Julie con las manos vacías."

"Entonces significa que…"

"Así es." Confirmó Steven. "Poco antes de la remoción de los limitadores, conseguimos encontrar uno cerca de la ladera del Monte Cenizo."

Mientras decía aquello, Steven introdujo una contraseña a un candado, desbloqueándolo y permitiéndole abrirla. En el interior de la caja, se encontraba un objeto pedregoso del tamaño de una pelota de fútbol americano.

"Así que este es el dichoso meteorito…"

"A primera vista, luce como un condrita típica, o sea, un meteorito principalmente compuesto de minerales de silicato y con muy poca concentración de metales. Normalmente no sería nada especial, pero lo curioso fue cuando lo examinamos con un contador Geiger, un dispositivo utilizado para medir reactividad. Pruébelo usted mismo." Le incentivó mientras sacaba de una mochila suya un pequeño aparato y se lo entregaba a Hagen.

El capitán tras acercarlo a la piedra, vio que emitía una señal positiva.

"¡Así que esta cosa emite radiación!"

"Así es, aunque no es lo suficientemente dañina como para dañar a un ser humano mientras no se exponga por un largo rato. Por eso, hemos preferido guardarlo en esta caja reforzada con plomo para asegurarnos de que no contamine a nadie." Indicó Cozmo

"¿Por qué no me lo mencionaron antes?"

"Para evitar que alguien más nos pudiese haber escuchado que y evitar que ponga a curiosear queriendo verlo. A pesar de que no sea tan peligroso, preferimos evitar el riesgo de que alguien termine con alguna clase síndrome de irradiación por estar jugando demasiado tiempo con el meteorito en un lugar poco seguro. Por eso hemos preferido que sólo usted lo sepa por el momento." Contestó Cozmo. "Uno de nuestros mayores motivos por el cual deseamos acompañarlos es ver si podemos encontrar un mejor lugar para guardarla, y si es posible, poder analizarla mejor para poder descubrir exactamente que es."

"Ya veo… Es realmente muy misterioso este meteorito… Dudo que el Reino Espejismo tenga el equipo como para poder investigarla adecuadamente… Aún así… Por lo menos pienso que podríamos llevarla hasta allá para que quede a buen resguardo mientras ustedes piensan que hacer con ella. Podría asegurarme de que la lleven en medio del vagón de suministros y que quede absolutamente prohibido verlo o tocarlo."

"Muchas gracias capitán por dejarnos llevarla con nosotros. Le dejamos a discreción suya si piensa que alguien más debe de saber acerca del meteorito. Solo espero poder encontrar la oportunidad de analizarla mejor y descubrir sus secretos… No lo sé…" Se dijo a si mismo Steven mientras lo contemplaba fijamente. "Por algún extraño motivo… Siento que esta piedra tiene muchas cosas más que decirnos de lo que aparenta…"

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, tras poco tiempo de haber amanecido, la expedición se puso finalmente en marcha para continuar su viaje de regreso al Reino Espejismo. Julie, la cual dejaba su hogar después de haber vivir muchísimos años en él, se dio vuelta para poder contemplar por última vez su casa. Temiendo ella la posibilidad de no volverla a ver. Su Furret, preocupado por la indecisión de su ama, se acercó a tironearla su pantalón sin que ella respondiese.

"Julie… Tenemos que irnos…" Insistió Cozmo acercándose a ella.

"Lo sé… Pero no es tan fácil como imaginaba… He vivido gran parte de mi vida en este rancho y ahora pienso que nunca lo volveré a ver…"

"Julie… No tienes que ser necesariamente así… A lo mejor en algún futuro… Algún día… Puedas regresar aquí a volver a criar Numel de nuevo… Sólo es algo que debes proponerte a hacerlo…"

Tras decirte esto, transcurrieron un par de segundos de silencio tras los cuales finalmente Julie se tornó hacia él.

"Si… Tienes razón… Juro que cuando pase todo esto y por fin pueda volver vivir en paz aquí, regresaré y volveré a criar mis Numel…"

Julie se dio vuelta para echar un nuevo último vistazo.

"Bueno… Está bien… Vámonos Furret… Tenemos un largo camino que seguir…"

El Furret contestó afirmativamente mientras los tres individuos se ponían en movimiento, siguiendo a la expedición en la difícil travesía de regreso que tenían que enfrentar.


End file.
